Black Dahlia
by twitchdoll
Summary: A battle that shouldn't have happened in the first place.  KennyxTweekxCraig love triangle drama. You have been warned.  On hiatus for the moment
1. Too Many F Bombs

Now let me apologize beforehand for the sucky writing. And also sorry if the personalities are all wack. This is my first SP fic so it's gonna suck :P

The song "Black Dahlia" by Hollywood Undead was playing while I was playing Okami (awesome game might I add) and i was all like "Wow, this would make a good Creek story"

So alas I made it. I already have 5 other chapters for this fic on my laptop so if you actually think this chapter is decent I'll be more than happy to upload the other chapters.

(**WARNING!:** There is mentioning's of sex here and there's also a LOT of foul language. This chapter is from Craigs POV so if you didn't expect cussing shame on you -_-)

Now I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

><p>"I loved you, you made me hate me<p>

You gave me hate; see it saved me

and these tears are deadly"

* * *

><p>Why am I staring at them again? It's like my eyes are magnetic to idiots...<p>

"Fags." I mumbled to myself as I watched the couple laugh at a joke the other one told, feeling my organs hurt and my eyelids feel heavy. Resting my head on my hand as I continued to watch, the sight was so fucking painful but I needed to look –as I said before my eyes are magnetic to idiots-. It's like I got off on emotional pain or some shit. I don't know...I don't fuckin' know anything anymore. I thought I knew. I thought what I knew was real and just to have it all gone so easily and fast, it sucked ass.

Tweek laughed again. I loved his laugh. It was sort of shaky sounding (if that was even a word). It sounded like he was laughing while on a bumpy roller coaster ride or that he wasn't sure if he should be laughing in the first place, being the nervous twitch he always will be. The fag next to him grabbed his hand while my Tweek was distracted. My Tweek; my Tweek and no one else's damn it. A growl seemed to come out by habit. Fuckin' son of a fucking fuck, I really hated that stupid whore that had my Tweek now...fuck. He didn't deserve him. He never was there for him. Fuck, there was even a time he used to make fun of _my_ Tweek. I hated the idiot's stupid cum waded blonde hair. He was too fuckin' poor to afford a comb or what, Jesus Christ. You can see the cum stains on his stupid ass orange jacket or whatever the fuck it was. The bitch is a whore; he's done half of South Park, almost more than Cartman's mom –which was bad enough as it is.

I winced at the thought of Tweek having some of his own "stuff" on the jacket. No way there could be any. Tweek's too much a paranoid to have sex with someone that he was only with for a month. Besides it took me over a year to finally get him in the sack. I wanted to drool as memories of lust started to appear in my mind. God, the sex was _amazing_. I don't want to get too into detail but let's just say I was really nervous the first time. Yes, _the_ Craig Tucker the amazing fucker, was nervous to screw a twitchy, ADD, coffee addict. I had no idea why at first until that night after doing it for the second time I watched him sleep. You see, when Tweek Tweek sleeps it's such an amazing thing to watch. He's absolutely peaceful and just the total opposite of what you see during the day. In the daytime, he's always spazzing out from a single touch or fainting when you decide to sneak up on him...you don't really get to see his face most of the time, it's in a blur 24/7. So when he was in his peaceful sleep I got to actually see his face...and I gotta say, he's the most beautiful sight I ever seen and he always will be.

Jesus, that's sounded so fuckin' gay but it was the honest to God truth. His eyelashes would keep brushing his pink flushed cheeks like with each breath he took. His lips were so perfectly shaped, sort of looking like a heart whenever he pursed them together when he talked in his sleep. His hair was just all over the place making it look like some kind of halo around his head, like some kind of sexy angel. The bags under his eyes diminished and he just gave of this...glow. Could've been an after-sex glow or some shit like that but I doubt it. It seemed more like a happy glow, like all his dreams had just came true and he never wanted it to end. At least...that's what I wished that he thought because that's sort of what I thought that of him. I always stayed up late watching him sleep, just touching his perfect face and admiring him for the short while that he was sane and not thinking of coffee for once.

Though when he did finally wake up, he'd freak out at me not sleeping the entire night but I'd always tell him it was because I was watching out for gnomes and some other stupid shit he was scared of. He would blush like the cute little guy he is and kiss me on the cheek to thank me for giving up my sleep for his safety. He was too fuckin' adorable for his own sake.

And I'll never see that glow ever again...

McCormick will see it from now on instead.

Fuck, why am I thinking about this? God, I hope I'm not turning into a pathetic Goth kid. If I do then shoot me now; I rather be dead then have to suffer being a faggy emo Goth kid like those freaks that sit out in the patio ever lunch period, smoking cigarettes.

Though I _did _love a good cigarette once every five seconds...

I felt a hand on my shoulder and nearly freaked out. It was only Clyde...why do I still talk to him? I should stop talking to him. I kind of hate him now...for no absolute reason of course. He kind of looks like shit to me now...

"Dude, chill the fuck out! You were totally spaced out!" I flipped him off and rested my head on my arms.

"Clyde go away. I never want to hear your voice ever again, you little piece of shit." He sighed, called me a "diseased cynical asshole", and continued to talk to Token about some stupid ass thing like tacos. I turned my attention back on the couple. They were still talking and laughing, holding hands and blushing. It made me fucking sick. I scoffed a little too loudly making Tweek look towards my direction. My eyes widened as I stared into his hazelnut coffee colored eyes from a table down. He continued staring at me and my own boring grey eyes. I couldn't tell what emotion he was feeling. Was he scared? Was he happy? Was he angry? Was he sad? He was blushing, I could tell. Did he still have feelings for me? Did he remember the good ol' times we had in bed like I just did? Did he want me to kiss him like I used to?

Seriously...shoot me now before I transform. This world is kind of looking shitty to me anyways. Pull an "Old Yeller" and do whatever you got to do.

Kenny saw Tweek looking somewhere else and looked in the same direction he was, staring at me as well. I turned my gaze from Tweek's beautiful eyes to Kenny's slutty whatever-color-they-were eyes and flipped him off. I still can't believe for the life of me that I use to think he was an alright guy, definitely better to hang out with than Stan Marsh or his Jew friend. His eyebrows furrowed as he said something to Tweek before pulling him up from the table and walking off and I couldn't help to feel a little disappointed.

_Great job Tucker you made them leave; you worthless piece of shit_. With a groan, I buried my head into my arms, thoughts and memories flooding my mind once more.

~!~!~!~!~!~!

Short? I know.

Sucked? I also know that too.

Just give it chance, it does get better I swear. 8|

R&R


	2. Cross Dressing Gets Me Hard

Here's the next chapter. I didn't feel like waiting anymore, the lst chapter was too horrible to just leave it like that. The chapters do get better, grammar and structure wise, as time goes on.

Well...they aren't as shitty as the one before it, let's just say that.

(**WARNING!:** Minor cussing)

* * *

><p>"<em>You feel that? I rip back every time you tried to<em>

_steal that_

_You feel bad? You feel sad? I'm sorry, hell no..._

_Fuck that..."_

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

Where the fuck does he get off just staring at us like that? He looks all pathetic and sad like I did this to him and it's all MY fault!

Fuck you, Craig Tucker! Fuck you right in the ass!

I felt an arm go around my shoulder.

"You okay, Tweekers?" I finally realized how hard I was shivering when he touched me and stared back at him.

"Y-yeah I'll b-be alright. Don't –NGH!- worry about m-me." He smiled at me with those gorgeous eyes. I love Kenny's eyes. They reminded me of the ocean. I used to love the ocean...until I started to freak out when I saw someone drown in it. Jesus, what a day that was...

He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead making me blush like crazy.

"I love you, you know that right? I'll always be there for you." I smiled weakly and nodded back. He beamed at me as we continued walking to our next class. It was English and it was the only class we had together. The only problem was...Craig also had that class.

"NGH!"

I twitched at the thought of Craig. Well, I twitched at the thought of anything but Craig had his own twitch. Usually with my other spontaneous twitches I usually saw "AGH!" or "GAH!" and tug at my hair or shirt. Not Craig's twitch though. When I thought of Craig or heard Craig mentioned or ANYTHING that had to do with Craig I shout "NGH!" and bite my lip. I don't know why I did that...but it just happened.

I had other classes with Craig, too. Chemistry, French, and Gym were just living hell. He never tried to talk to me or tried to be next to me. He just...stared. He stared, stared, stared. He stared so much I swear by the end of class I always go to the restroom to scream into my bag or something to relieve the tension. He really knows how to get on my nerves, he just knew me too well.

It sucks though I only have Kenny for this one class...

We walked in hand in hand and sat in our seats like always. We had got there a little early due to the lunch mishap so not many people were in the class yet. I sighed and smiled as I breathed in the smell of musty books and pencil sharpening's. This was my favorite class and not just because Kenny was in it. I've always loved literature. The rhythm that poetry had and the deep emotions in the books we read, it was just so awesome. It was fascinating trying to decipher little messages poets or authors had in each thing they wrote and knowing they could feel just the way you felt in most times of your life. I wrote poems and short stories whenever I felt stressed (which was always). I even had a little journal in my bag that I've had since 6th grade, ever since I first fell in love with the passive plays of Shakespeare and the deep, cryptic writings of Edgar Allan Poe.

"Damn we're still not done with this gay book?" Kenny mumbled angrily in the desk next to me as he picked up the copy of Twelfth Night like it was diseased. I smirked. Kenny didn't really feel the same way with books like I did...

"Wha-whaddaya mean gay? It's a c-classic!" I laughed. His eyes stared at me from the side as he stuck his tongue out and waved the book at me.

"You like this cross-dressing shit? There's no action, no nudity, no humor! This is 'appose to be a humorous play, right?" he scoffed. I nodded my head at him and chuckled.

"Y-yeah it is." He tossed the book back on his desk and smiled proudly.

"Well it does a horrible job at doing so..." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"The c-cross-dressing part is the main s-subject of its humor. Don't you –GAH! - think that's f-funny?"

"Nope..." he rubbed his chin,"Well...depends on the situation." He said with a smirk. I cocked my head to the side.

"What's –agh!- that supposed t-to mean?" I asked curiously. He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back.

"Well, cross-dressing in this play is totally weak. The actors all act like chicks already anyways so what's the point? Cross-dressing in real life is hilarious, like when Cartman thinks no one is watching him dress up like Britney Spears and sing 'Oops I Did It Again!' That's some real funny shit right there!" he laughed. I bit my lip to hold back my laugh. God, I wish I could see that...it'd be pretty funny.

I turned towards Kenny who had stopped laughing and was looking at me with a whole different look on his face. I stared at him with wide eyes and was about to ask him what was wrong until he beat me to it.

"Cross-dressing on you though...that'd be fuckin' hot. I can imagine you in lingerie and a couple of bows in your hair. Fuck, gets me hard just thinkin' about it. " My face burned up as I turned away in embarrassment. Kenny laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Tweekers. Ya don't have to get all shy like that." I could hear him holding back a chuckle, "If you get hard thinking about cross-dressing for me, too it's all cool." My face burned brighter as I twitched.

"GAH! KENNY! S-SHUT U-UP!" He laughed again and hugged me from his desk.

"Haha, I'm sorry, Tweekers! You're just too cute when you blush!" He let me go and I turned around to face him, my face feeling redder than Kyle's hair.

"W-whatever..."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss me on the lips, making me almost shriek in surprise at first. He pulled away and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Love ya, Tweekers~ "

In the middle of reading Twelfth Night, Craig barged in class. The surprise nearly made me jump out of my seat.

"Well, well, well! Look who decided to join finally!" Mr. Parker said sarcastically. "Why are you late, Mr. Tucker?"

Craig just sat in his seat in the back of the room and slumped in his seat.

"Getting some weed."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I said waiting to read."

"Oh...well we're on Act II, Scene 5."

"Whatever." He grumbled as he didn't even bother opening his book and started to doodle in his notebook. Mr. Parker sighed and ignored him, continuing to read from where he was last reading. I sighed and tried my hardest to pay attention to what we were reading. I loved this play but the minute I felt Craig's eyes burning holes in the back of my shirt I could no longer pay attention. I bit my lip.

"NGH!"

* * *

><p>Still too short? The next chapter is longer than this, I think. The story isn't really that good so far but I DO promise you it will get better. My writing really sucks in the beginning of these chapters for some reason.<p>

Also...

Whaddaya think of literature-loving Tweek? Could you imagine him liking that stuff? What could you imagine him liking?

Kenny's personality sucks so far. I made him seem like a wuss. I'm hoping to improve that later on when the story switches to his POV.

R&R please :P


	3. Disco Sucks

Yay Kevin finally gets mentioned in this :D I love Kevin, I wish he were real. He'd be my best friend xD haha. He doesn't get much dialogue but he's still awesome!

Writing gets a wee bit better but I'm still not loving it.

(**WARNING!:** Minor language and Clyde cries 'cuz he's a weenie. Haha just kidding he ain't no weenie. I love Clyde x) He's too epic for his own sake.)

* * *

><p>"<em>It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start,<em>

_It was your knife."_

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

GAH!

This was my last class of the day and it was also the one I hated the most. Kenny walked me to class like he always does. He doesn't care that his class is in the opposite direction than my class (even though I did care). He wants me to be safe.

He kisses me good-bye before leaving. A dopey smile is planted on my face before I turn around to see Craig staring at me before entering the gym locker room. I freeze in the spot I'm standing in, my eyes widen, and my heart is beating a mile a minute. He just stares at me with those emotionless grey eyes. Those grey eyes... that stare at me every day. Those grey eyes that told me they loved me. Those grey eyes that hold no feelings. Those grey eyes that say "I don't give a fuck" 24/7. Those grey eyes that used to calm me when I was about to have one of my panic attacks. Those grey eyes that kissed me when I felt lonely or scared. Those grey eyes that used to make my heart flutter.

Those grey eyes that I fell in love with...

Now they make me sick, sad, and scared out of my mind.

I couldn't look away from him. Once I locked eyes with someone I can't look away. It's like they hold my soul as prisoner or something. OMG WHAT IF HE'S TRYING TO STEAL MY SOUL FOR REVENGE OR SOMETHING! AHHH I CAN'T TAKE THIS!

But he doesn't still me soul, thankfully. He just growls under his breath at me and walks into the locker room. I sigh relieved and lean against the wall for a while. NGH! I felt so stressed! God, I need my coffee!

My eye's widened as I remembered the thermos Kenny filled up for me at lunch in my bag right now. Without hesitation I reach in and grabbed it, fumbling with the top at first before putting my lips the rim and drinking the sweet nectar. Usually people prefer their coffee a certain way. Sugar, cream, black, hot, cold...

Not me.

I'll drink it however it is. Coffee is coffee, and that's that. As long as it had coffee grounds and wasn't entirely shitty tasting than I'll drink it. Heck, more than once as a last resort I grabbed a handful of ungrounded coffee beans and just suck the coffee out of them. It disgusted people of course but...

"Hey, Tweek you okay?"

I screamed while nearly spilling my coffee before turning to the side of me and seeing two familiar faces.

"Oh –ACK!- hey, Clyde. Hey, K-Kevin. Sorry, I was j-just thinking..." Clyde shrugged.

"Oh, okay." He smiled along with Kevin. "Let's get to class already. I think today we don't have to dress out." Kevin smiled. "Sweet, a free day!"

I smiled at the thought of a free day. I hated having to change in the locker room. I always had to change in the bathroom stall; afraid someone would rape me or take pictures of me to sell on the internet.

When we walked in the gym it turned out Clyde was right (thank goodness). So instead of exercising and being humiliated in front of all the jocks, the class sat on the bleachers and talked.

I had Clyde and Kevin for every class so I was closer to them than I ever had been before in my life. I never really did talk to Kevin before so when I got to know him through Clyde he wasn't that much of a bad guy. Though I didn't like Star Wars at first (the idea of aliens and outer space fighting got me antsy and nervous) his love for it soon began to rub off on me. I could never love it as much as he does but I like it enough to be able to go through a whole movie without freaking out thinking there was a wookie at the window every second.

I also liked the fact that he had some Chinese in him. He also loved the fact that I knew how to speak Mongolian (long story...) it's sort of like our secret language to speak in if we didn't want anyone else to listen to what we were saying. Anyways, I liked learning about other people's culture. It never hurts to know more about the world. Besides... the more I know about a specific country, the less I fear about it trying to bomb us or something (GAH! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT IN A RACIST WAY!DON'T SHOOT ME!)

I also became closer friends with Clyde. There was so much I never knew about him before we had identical schedules besides his love for Mexican food and lack of knowledge about certain things. Clyde turned out to be pretty cool and there was a time he even comforted me through the break-up with...

NGH!

Dang...what was Clyde talking about again? He was looking at me like he just asked me a question.

"Tweek?"

"-GAH!- What?"

He laughed. "You're such a dork, Tweek. You weren't listening the entire time?" My ears burned as I looked down at my feet shamefully.

"S-sorry..." He patted my back.

"Nah it's okay!" he smiled." I was just asking how things with you and Kenny are." I raised an eyebrow at him. He never asked me how Kenny and I were doing.

"W-Why?"

"Oh no reason..."

"Why, Clyde? You –ACK!- never ask me how m-my relationship is going."

"Can't I just be a good friend?"

"You are a good friend but your –EGH!- also very bad a-at lying." He winced.

"No I'm not!"

"Ye-yes you are." He pouted.

"NO I'M NOT! HOW CAN YOU TELL!"

"-agh!- because you act dra-dramatic when you're trying to c-cover up something." I smirked. Kevin snickered next to me.

"Dude that is true!" Clyde blushed in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck in shame.

"Whatever..." he simply replied back. I stopped smiling.

"What ARE you h-hiding?" I asked. "And don't lie." He pursed his lips and closed his eyes before adjusting his seating position in anxiety before speaking.

"I was just asking 'cuz..." he stopped and sighed before continuing.

"Don't get mad at me for asking but..." he bit his lip. "Do you still have feelings for Craig?"

NGH!

"U-uh why do y-you –NGH!- ask?" I nearly shouted back at him. He flinched as if I was going to hit him or something.

"I was just wondering, that's all..." he fiddles with his fingers before looking up at me. "He really misses you, ya know." I frowned and looked down at my feet again, coffee thermos snug between my legs.

"I know..."

Clyde sighs.

"Yeah...I'm used to his usual jerkiness but the past months he's just been...well, just TOO much to handle, like he's got a super-ultra-mega- jerky-douchebag mode that he never used till now. It makes old Craig look like...Butters." he chuckles lightly at his joke. "I've just never seen him act like this before. So I'm guessing it's because of you. He never really did care for any living thing...well excluding Stripes...but he did care for you. A lot."

My eyes hurt. Why do they hurt? I touched my face and my face was wet. Sweet Jesus, why am I crying...I'm such a wimp. Clyde's brown eyes widened.

"Don't cry, dude! Aw jeez, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" he said as he leaned over and wiped my tears. I shook my head.

"D-don't blame yourself, it's okay. I d-didn't mean to –NGH! - cry." I whimpered as I took a sip from my thermos. He sat back down, still frowning.

"I'm such an ass. I shouldn't have talked about him to you. I'm such a fuckin' jerk!" he cried with tears starting to brim his eyes. I heard Kevin sigh next to me.

"Dude, don't cry. He said it was okay, jeez..." Clyde sniffed and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his varsity jacket, looking ashamed of himself.

"Sorry, it's a bad habit." He smiled sheepishly. I traced the rim of my thermos with my finger nervously not making any eye contact. I could feel him staring at me. WHY IS HE STARING AT ME?

"NGH!" I looked up to see Clyde staring at me.

"What?"

He bit his lip, "So do you?"

"Do I w-what?"

"Have feelings for him still?"

"NGH!...I don't know. Probably. He kind of put me through hell, if you remember."

Clyde frowned and hung his head, "Yeah I remember..." I shivered as I tried my hardest to forget all the horrible shit that happened. Never again...

"I'm sorry that happened..." his voice broke midway. "You didn't deserve that. No one deserves that." He placed a hand on my lap calmly.

"But you have to remember, too. You need to see it from his point of view, see what reason he had to do that. He wasn't in the greatest mental and emotional state at the time. It's a lame excuse and it still wasn't right for him to do it, but you need to see it from his side first."

I nodded.

"I know."

Clyde smiled and hugged me, making me yelp in surprise. I should be used to Clyde's spontaneous hugging and stuff. But I'm Tweek, and Tweek never gets used to anything that's spontaneous.

God, did I just referenced to myself in third-person? I'm so lame...

"Now what what were we talking about before?" Clyde sat back down and faced towards Kevin who was zoned out the entire time. Kevin blinked.

"Uh...that new taco place you went to yesterday."

Clyde beamed. "OF COURSE HOW COULD I FORGET?" as he ranted about secret taco sauces and how he already picked out his favorite table in the restaurant already, I dazed off into my own mindless self-indulged thoughts.

I thought about coffee, Kenny, school, literature, and anything else that just appeared on my mind. I started to look around the gymnasium, analyzing everything.

There were carvings in the wood of the bleachers saying "Class of '87 rocks!" and "Disco Sucks!" all over the place. How old was this stuff?

Different types of sport equipment leaned on the walls. They looked pretty used up, too. I guess they only buy the new stuff for the varsity teams. Makes sense for them to do that, though. We had a strong varsity football team. Although the only people I did talk to that were on the team were Clyde, Stan, Token, and Kenny. I was surprised when I found out Kenny was in varsity football.

I just can't imagine him being in school for any longer than he needed to. He told me that Stan had forced him to join because Cartman was on the team and he couldn't stand the fact that he had to deal with the teasing all by himself (he would've asked Kyle but Kyle was already busy with a bunch of other stuff). Kenny totally resisted the idea at first saying he didn't have the money but Stan was desperate and even offered to pay for whatever stuff he needed. He finally gave in and to his own surprise as well he turned out to actually like football. He was really passionate about winning and enjoyed being a part of a team. His team was a better family than his real family.

I went to every game he had with Kevin, Kyle, and Butters. The entire team is just perfectly suited for a football team. They are both serious when it comes to each game. Sure beforehand they are all laughing on the bus and playing immature jokes on each other in the locker room but they were entirely different people on the field. Their eyes got fierce and they had a thirst for blood. Each move and strategy they worked together and it was almost beautiful how their game plans seemed to go so smoothly. Even myself seemed to have a little liking to high school football (though I never even so much as glanced at a football game on TV before). The adrenaline, the screaming, the way it turned from dawn to nighttime in a blink of a second, the bright lights shining on the field, the smell of soda and clean cut grass. I loved it. I most especially loved after the game when we'd all go to Raisins and order the same order of never-ending buckets of hot wings, pounds of fries, and gallons of soda. Everyone getting along and laughing, reminiscing on stuff that only happened a couple of minutes ago. Even Cartman and Kyle got along for the short while. How Kenny would try to kiss me with a bunch of grease and hot wing sauce all over his face and me freaking out enough to fall off my chair. It was just so much fun! I still get sad when I think about the football season ending soon. Next month would be November.

I sighed. I couldn't wait for the next football game on Friday. My ears started to burn as I felt staring on my back once again. My eyes widened. Jesus Christ, why can't he just go ONE CLASS without staring at me! Thank all that is holy that this is the last class I have with him

NGH!

Speaking of the devil, Craig used to be in football. He used it as an excuse to not go home. Clyde was happy to have him on the team but of course Craig wasn't on it long. He got too aggressive one time and was kicked out for foul play. It was during the first week when Kenny and I officially started dating. It was an ordinary practice day and as Kenny had told me Craig had been eyeing him the entire time. It started to piss him off but he ignored him as much as he could. Then as practice started to near to the end Kenny finally broke and confronted Craig, asking him what his problem was. Craig stared at him for a long while before flipping him off and punching Kenny in the face so hard it broke his nose. Kenny was immune to pain so he fought back and they would've fought to the death if the whole team didn't pull them apart.

Kenny had gained a busted lip, a broken nose, a black eye, a sprained ankle, and fractured wrist. Craig only walked away with a bruise on his arm. He must've been pretty pissed off...

The coach only told him he was suspended for a week or two but he flipped of the coach and told him "Fuck this shit. I quit." and walked off.

I hated Craig for hurting Kenny. I mean, yeah I didn't like him before hand when we broke up but the way he left Kenny all battered and bruised up like that...

He could beat me all he wanted but to beat up Kenny...that was the last straw.

...I did miss, Craig. It pains me to say it but I really and honestly truly did. But what he did to me...it was so unforgivable. How could do that? How in mighty hell would a guy jus-

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!

"AHHHHHHHHHH SWEET JESUS, WHAT'S THAT! WE'RE ALLL GONNA DIE!" Clyde laughed at me and pulled me up saying it was only the bell.

Stupid bell always scares the living shit out of me...

* * *

><p>Haha would it be weird if I said I did the same thing Tweek did and sucked on coffee beans once because I needed coffee that bad?<p>

Yeah it probably would be...

*awkward laugh*

Any who that part about Tweek speaking Mongolian is very true if you didn't know that. There was an episode where he does speak Mongolian. In the episode "Child Abduction is Not Funny" he speaks fluent Mongolian to the Mongolian warriors he lives with for a short time. I think Stan and Cartman can speak it too.

Also what do you think about the whole South Park High school football stuff? Don't like it? Love it? Did my writing get better? Review please :D I'd love to hear ya'lls opinions :)

Did you see the little "mindless self-indulgence" I slipped in there? Awesome band. They always make me wanna read more Creek stories :D

And don't forget...

R&R :P


	4. Orgasmic Pizza

The chapters are definitely getting longer now. The last one I think was over a 1,000 right? Well this one is over 3,000. D; the horror!

But don't worry, like I said the writing is improved and it's actually bearable to read now. I think...

(**WARNING!:** Minor language, fluffiness, and slight sexual mentions. This is from Kenny's POV so...if you didn't think anything sexual would happen than you seriously need to improve your SP knowledge...seriously...real talk...no lie...I'm really cereal, man...Lol Al Gore :P)

Yay sexy Kenny time :D there needs to be more Kweek on this site! D: I'm not even lying.

Oh and if you haven't noticed by now, those words before each chapter are from the song "Black Dahlia" by Hollywood Undead.

* * *

><p>"<em>This strife it dies, this life and these lies..."<em>

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

I race over to the gym as soon as my class ends. I shove people out of my way of I have to. Anything to see my Tweekers and hold him in my arms again. I hear a couple of shouts and people cursing at me as I hurry my way through the hallway.

This class is seriously too far away from the gym...

I see spikey blond hair and green plaid!

Yesss!~

"TWEEKERS!" I scream before hugging my twitchy boyfriend from behind. He screams bloody murder of course before realizing it's me. bnhgt

"JESUS, KENNY! WHAT HAVE I T-TOLD YOU ABOUT –GAH! - SNEAKING UP ON M-ME LIKE T-THAT!" I just smiled and buried my face into his shoulder. He was so small! He was 5'5 and I was 5'9. I had to bend just to kiss him!

"But I missed you~" I whined. I see his face going red.

"I just s-saw you 30 minutes ago!"

"Yeah but that's too long."

"N-no it isn't!"

"When it's you, yeah it is!~"

"-EGH!-"

I finally look over his shoulder to notice Clyde and Kevin trying to hold back the laughter from the look on Tweek's face.

"Oh, hey Clyde. Hey, Kevin. Didn't see ya'll there." I smile.

"Hey Kenny, how goes it?" Kevin laughs. I let my Tweek out of the clutch of my death hug but I still hold his hand.

"Pretty good! You still going to Stan's birthday party on the 19th this Saturday?" he nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world! Stan's parties are legendary!"

Clyde looked at Kevin confused.

"How were you invited? I wasn't invited!"

"Dude, everyone's invited. Well...except Damien. Since he did burn down his place that one time."

"Oh...well that's cool, Damien doesn't have a fashion sense anyways. Last time I saw him he was wearing black jeans with blue socks." He stuck out his tongue in disgust. I face palmed.

"Dude, that was so gay what you just said." Kevin and I laughed but Clyde crossed his arms and pouted.

"Oh and kissing a guy in the middle of a packed hallway isn't gay?" I licked my lips and put my arm around Tweek's shoulder who let out a yelp as I tugged him closer to me.

"Yeah, that should make you feel even gayer if a guy who likes dick thinks you're gay. And also I'm not gay, I'm bi. Get it straight, bitch." I fought back with a smirk. Tweek twitched as Clyde looked at me with irritation and defeat. Kevin was just laughing his ass off.

"Whatever..." he said before walking off with Kevin outside. A big grin was on my face as I looked over at Tweek with pride.

"Well, I won that fight! You up for some pizza?" he nodded in response before we walked out of the school doors and onto the sidewalk, hand in hand.

Tweek really didn't show affection in public. Hell, he didn't show affection, period. Craig's anti-socialness must have rubbed off on him or something to make him like this. I really loved to show affection on the otherhand. I had no problem with PDA, in fact I needed it. I had to show what was mine to other people. I guess I'm sort of territorial, I don't really know and I don't really care.

I loved to kiss him in front of people or hold his hand every single time I'm around him. The looks on some people's faces were hilarious. The acted like they've never seen a hot, sexy blonde holding another caffeinated blonde's hand before!

I looked over at my love that was looking around anxiously as we walked past other people's houses, like he was afraid someone would jump at us any second to rob us. I smile. I loved the way everything freaked him out. His eyes were always wide, showing off how gorgeously honey brown they were. He'd bite his lips which really turned me on for some reason (but what doesn't turn me on, honestly). He'd tug at his hair making it more frazzled than it already was, which gave him have 24/7 sex hair. The way he tugged at his shirt made me drool as I hoped one day he'd pull at it so hard that all the buttons would pop off. God, the things I could do to him...

I shake my head. No, no, no! I mustn't think that! Get a fuckin' grip on yourself, McCormick!

I seriously had a hard time controlling my impulses. I haven't had sex in over a month, just for my Tweekers. I was waiting patiently for him and I'm surprised I've lasted for as long as I have. The farthest we've gone is first base. Just plain kissing,no tongue...just kissing. It drove me insane. My addiction to sex is almost nearly as strong as Tweek's addiction to coffee. It was a great stress relief from my home life and it helped me stay sane. I loved everything about it. But...not enough to hurt Tweek.

He's asked me multiple times on why I like him. Why did I want to be with him of all people? That I could have anyone else I wanted but for some stupid reason I choose him. That's got to be the most ridiculous question that someone ever asked me...seriously.

I fell in love with him during 8th grade when we used to have first and eighth period together. I never really talked to him before but I kind of felt bad for him. He was always sitting alone in class and got picked on by most of the kids in the class. So one day the teacher paired us up for a project. We had to do most of the project at home so I would go over to his place since my house was a crap shack from hell. Not the most suitable environment to do a science project at.

It got to the point where I really enjoyed going over to his place and I would look forward to seeing him again. He made everything seem interesting and he wasn't really such a bad guy once you got past the twitching. I really understood why Stan, Kyle, and fat ass choose him to replace me. His twitches were funny and whenever he spouted out random conspiracies about gnomes or FBI wires in his house it'd make me smile. Usually you would suspect someone who got picked on all the time to be timid and never stand up for himself.

But Tweek wasn't.

Even though some people judged him and thought he was a freak, he's stand up for himself and rebelled. He didn't let anyone make him their bitch. He had spunk and I liked that.

He always hanged around with his usual group: Craig, Clyde, and Token. They protected him even though he could protect himself and they liked hanging around with him. The four of them were really close, sort of like family but it was Craig that he was the closest with. Craig never let Tweek out of his sight. He was always around him and flipping off people who even dared to look at him. He acted like Tweek was his everything and would do anything to keep it that way. The thing was, he never really started acting this protective of him like that until his pet gerbil (hamster?) died. It was sort of like some kind of mental reflex thing. Like he was trying to cover up the loss of that gerbil with the only thing he had left: Tweek.

I understood at first.

Then one day I saw that Craig was absent and Clyde and Token left lunch early to go to the library to finish up a project or something, leaving Tweek all by himself. I took advantage of the opportunity and invited Tweek to come sit with us. He rejected at first, giving nervous glances over to the people at my table as if bad memories started to flood his mind. I insisted and dragged him over to our table despite his wishes. Stan and Kyle didn't really care that he was sitting with us but fat ass did of course. He started saying stuff about Tweek and how much of a freak he is and that he didn't want to be to get his contagious ADD. It didn't really affect Tweek much though. He was used to it, that's what I had guessed.

I talked to him the whole time with a smile on my face the whole time. Stan and Kyle noticed this and later on confronted me on it. That's when the idea of having feelings for the little weirdo first sprung up. I didn't think I had feelings for him though at first. I thought I just loved how awesome he was. That's until the next day. Craig had come up to my face and said in his angry sounding monotone voice that "if I ever talked to Tweek or so much as looked at him, I'm a dead man." and walked off, not forgetting to flip me off before he did. I remember being really, really angry and thinking "where did he get off on telling me not to talk to Tweek? I could talk to whoever the fuck I wanna talk to and so could Tweek!". I told Tweek about what Craig told me during one of our classes together. He just twitched and told me "h-he's just –ack- looking out for me. He's r-really a good guy." But I had my doubts.

Freshman year came around and I was so happy, hoping I had classes with Tweek like I did last time. Then I saw them...

They were holding hands. Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak had started dating over the summer and I didn't know shit about it. That's when I truly realized my feelings for him. I wanted to be the one holding his hand. I wanted to be the one calming him down when he over freaked out about something. I wanted to kiss his innocent lips. I wanted to refill his thermos with coffee and make him smile. I wanted to fix the buttons on his shirt when there were out of place. I wanted to look at him with lovesick eyes.

I wanted to be in Craig's place.

So I moped over it for a while. Only Kyle and Stan knew about my feelings for the spazz. They understood.

I replaced the hole I felt in my life with sex, drugs, booze, and partying. I felt like no one would ever love me because I didn't deserve to be loved. They were together for three long years. Then Craig screwed it up.

He got really drunk and beat the merciless shit out of Tweek because he thought Tweek was cheating. That's all Tweek would tell me and that's all that I knew about it. But why would he think that? Tweek couldn't cheat. It was impossible. He'd be too paranoid to cheat.

Plus he really, truly loved Craig. You could just tell just by looking at his eyes.

Everyone who cared for Tweek took care of him. Craig was an absolute mess after he found what he done. He must have some serious demons or something to hurt Tweek that bad. But I never gave a fuck how Craig looked or felt. He could literally burn in hell for all I care.

Tweek...poor Tweek. He healed up pretty fast though but he didn't talk for weeks, maybe even months. He was too...traumatized. It had to take a love confession from me to wake him up from his nightmare. When I did tell him I loved him he just stared at looking like he was possessed or something. It really freaked me out. He just whispered, "You don't love me. No one could ever love a freak."

I mean I could understand why he would be so down on himself, his parents emotionally abuse him in a way by joking around and threatening to sell him into slavery. But who would hate their kids so much that they make them think they're not good enough to deserve to be loved? I blame Craig...everything's Craig's fault, somehow. I hate Craig. I really fuckin' do.

I said he wasn't a freak but he just shook his head and kept mumbling "freak, freak, I'll always be a freak" over and over again. I got angry and I kissed him. When I pulled back I looked into his eyes and said, "Would I ever kiss a freak? Would I ever fall in love with a freak?" he just stared at me with tears in his eyes. He hugged me tightly and started to sob the tears he had been holding back for months. I cried with him. Just two misfits drowning in their own tears, desperately seeking love. That's what we were.

He started to hang around with me, avoiding Craig. I loved the pain and anger in Craig's eyes when he first saw me holding Tweek's hand. Fuck, it was the best feeling in my life. I could get high of it. Actually the little happiness I felt when I rubbed my relationship in his stupid face was a great substitute for sex (almost). Now I was the one holding Tweek's hand. I was the one calming him down when he over freaked out about something. I was the one kissing his innocent lips. I was the one refilling his thermos with coffee and making him smile. I was the one fixing the buttons on his shirt when there were out of place. I was the one looking at him with lovesick eyes.

I was finally in Craig's place. And it felt so damn right.

I looked across the table at the guy I waited so long for. He happily sipped his coffee and twitched as the caffeine seemed to seep into his veins. A smile pulled on my lips.

"Tweek..." I spoke out load to suddenly making a little whimper slip out of his mouth.

"AGH!...w-what is it, Kenny?"

"I love you." I sighed. He smiled back at me and smiled.

"Thanks, Kenny" Ouch, that still gets to me every time. He never says I love you back. Nope, nope, nope, He only nods or says thank you, he never says it back.

"No problem." I weakly smile holding back my frustration. I know I shouldn't rush him and his feelings. He probably was still processing the thought of having a whole new relationship still. I mean, I had no problem telling him I loved him (obviously). I've been telling him ever since I confessed to him. I never go a full hour without telling him, most likely because I wanted it to sink in his brain already on my feelings for him,

I took a bite out of the pizza in front of me that I finally noticed lying in front of me. Funny,...I don't remember the waiter giving us our pizza...must've spaced out or something.

Cheese melted in my mouth and the wonderful different taste of bell pepper, mushrooms, pepperoni and tomato swirled around my mouth into one delicious flavor. The spices of the sauce I had grown to love since childhood tingled my taste buds and made my tongue water. Mmmm...Was the pizza always this good?

Tweek cleared his throat in the middle of my make-out session with the orgasmic pizza (I seriously need to get laid. I'm macking out with food now...).

"K-Kenny, I've been thinking..." I dropped my pizza. God, those words. How I loathe those words leaking from his lips like poison in my heart. Hopefully this doesn't mean something bad is about to happened, right? God, God, God, and mighty hell...please don't...just don't.

"My parents are out of t-town today –gah! - and tomorrow for a coffee store owner's co-convention so I'm gonna be all alone at the h-house." He fiddled with the ends of his sleeves and twitched. "And well you know how I g-get when I'm by myself, I'll be more –EGH!- vulnerable for the gnomes, s-so..."

I was leaning over the table with drool literally hanging out of my mouth like a rabid hobo.

"YEAH, YEAH! TOTALLY! OH SWEET JESUS, YES!" I yelled making him jump and shudder in fright.

"-AHH!- ...Well...o-okay then."

I grinned so wide my cheeks hurt. Tonight will be the night will get further into our relationship! Yes, I've waited for this sooooo long! He smiled at me.

"C-Could you tell Stan and Kyle for me? I'm gonna be –ergh!- busy stocking up on f-food."

And just like that the drool and smile disappeared.

"Wait...wha-what?"

"Food. You kn-know the stuff regular humans eat." I face-palmed.

"No, I know what food is, what do you mean tell Stan and Kyle? Tell them what?" Tweek cocked his head to the side and bit his lip. If I weren't so confused I totally would've fan girl squealed on how adorable he was.

"About the sleepover. I already invited Kevin, Clyde, Token, and Butters. I just need your help to invite them. I don't have their number."

I died.

No not really, but I felt like dying. Seriously. The cause of death this time would be of unsatisfied pleasure and major letdown.

"Why are you having a sleepover! You hate crowds and people invading your privacy!" I nearly exclaimed, sounding sort of angry. He flinched at my tone of voice.

"It –GAH!- w-wasn't my idea! I told Clyde about m-my parents being out of town and he –egh!- forced t-the idea on me. I just wanted to have only you over, but he –ack!- insisted if there were more people the less of a ch-chance the –ENGH!- gnomes would show up." He twitched. "I couldn't say NO, I'd do –GAH!- anything to reduce my chances with r-running into the -MMPH!- -gno-gnomes again!" he started to freak out and pull his hair. I slapped his hand away from his hair so he would stop hurting himself.

"So Clyde did all this?" I tried to say without sounding pisssed off. He twitched and nodded.

I curled my fist and growled.

I'm sooo gonna fuckin' kill Clyde Donovan.

* * *

><p>Lulz :P<p>

Don't worry; I will explain later in the story what did happen to Craig and Tweek's relationship. This is a Creek story guys...just think about that.

Just R&R, thouhh you probably won't. I dont care though and I don't blame yah if you dont wanna review. I'm not one of those writers that need reviews to live or they REFUSE to publish. Just the fact people read this shit is good enough for me.

Oh and I dont know how tall exactly 5'5 and 5'9 is, I'm to lazy to check.

and yes...pizza can be that good sometimes ;D


	5. STFU and Drink Your Damn Pickle Juice

Whatever...

(**WARNING!:** Some slight sexual scenes nothing too bad though, slight cussing, fluffiness, and pickle juice drinking.)

I do not own South Park.

_And these lungs have sung this song_

_for too long,..._

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Tweek, were out of Cheesy Poof's!"

I sigh. That was the third bag and they've only been at my house for an hour. Bunch of barbarians. I grab the empty bowl, leaving the living room and entering the kitchen. Good thing I stocked up beforehand. The shelves were literally over flooding with food.

As I was opening the bag and pouring the cheese powdered snack into the bowl I felt hands hug me. I yelled and dropped the bowl on the floor, spilling its contents.

"JESUS CHRIST, PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME! TAKE WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST DON'T RAPE ME! AGH!" A hand went over my mouth, muffling my loud screams.

"Dude, chill out! I ain't gonna rape you, at least not yet! ~ "Kenny's voice mumbled into my ear. I kicked him on the leg making him back off.

"Holy shit, K-Kenny! How many –GAH!- times have told you n-not to do that!" I shrieked at him. He just smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Sorry, love. I needed to have you in my arms again." He looked at the spilled Cheesy Poof's and laughed. "Don't worry I'll help you clean up."

I sighed as I went over to counter and sipped the coffee I had there. Kenny scooped all of the poofs into the bowl and handed them to me. I looked at it with wide eyes.

"I c-can't give them this!" I stuttered. He looked at me befuddled.

"Why not?"

"It was on t-the floor! W-what if the eat it and –AGH!- die! Jesus I couldn't handle it if they die, too much pressure!" I held the bowl even tighter as I felt the strain. Kenny just laughed and took the bowl from me.

"They don't care if it's been on the floor." he smirked as he plopped a chip in his mouth. I yelled.

"YOU ATE IT! YOUR GONNA DIE NOW!" I yanked on my hair.

"Dude, I'm not gonna die. 5 minute rule, 'member?"

"IT'S 5 SECONDS, AND THAT'S JUST A MYTH CREATED BY THE FBI TO BRING DOWN THE HUMAN POPULATION!"

"Whatever. They still taste good to me and I ain't gonna waste perfectly good food." He walked into the living room and placed the contaminated poofs on the table. That bowl didn't even stand a chance before everyone attacked it. A yelp left my lips as I watched them munch on the snack.

"OH MAN YOUR ALL GONNA DIE!"

* * *

><p>"I'm bored..." Clyde whined. Token sighed.<p>

"You're always bored when you're not eating."

They were all in the living room having a Guitar Hero marathon. It had just ended and Stan won again of course...

I didn't play though. Too many of those lights gave give you seizures and contusions.

Clyde crossed his arms. "Am not!"

Stan rolled his eyes. "Dude, yes you are." He said backing Token up. Clyde furrowed his eyebrows.

"Fine, whatever! Let's just do something fun!" he said in his nasally, whiny voice. Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" Clyde shrugged his arms and looked at Kevin.

"I dunno. What should we do, Kevin?" Kevin looked back at Clyde annoyed.

"Why are you asking me, dude?" Clyde scratched his head that was covered with messy russet colored hair.

"I dunno. Because." Kevin sighed and rubbed his chin.

"Well...I did bring my Star War movies..." Everyone in the room groaned.

"Dude! We already watched them earlier!" Stan grumbled. Kevin crossed his arms and pouted.

"We did not! We only watched 'Return of the Jedi' and half of 'A New Hope'!" he protested.

"Yeah and that's enough! Too much Star Wars is bad for your brain, Stoley! We humans can't process it like you can!" Clyde yelled. Kevin flipped him off.

"Shut the fuck up, Clyde! _You_ asked _me_!" he fought back harshly. "What else did you think I would suggest!"

"Don't tell me to shut up you damn wookie dick sucker!"

"FUCK YOU, DONOVAN!"

"YOUR MOM ALREADY TOOK CARE OF THAT!"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOM LIKE THAT, YOU TACO FUCKER!

I started to twitch. I hate when people fight.

"GUYS –GAH! - STOP FIGHTING! PLEASE! IT ATTRACTS TERRORISTS AND LAWYERS!" They backed away from each other but they still gave each other angry looks.

"Whatever..." Clyde scoffed. Kyle, Stan, Token, and Kenny looked like they were trying to hold back their laughter. A silence started to soak the atmosphere in the room. I twitched in my spot on the coach from the pressure of the awkwardness. I saw Kenny in the corner of my eye looking around the room, desperately trying to find something to break the tension.

"Uh hey Tweekers, didn't you say you invited Butters?" Kenny finally broke the awkward silence.

"Y-yeah but he was grounded so he couldn't m-make it." I replied back softly. Kenny whistled.

"Dang when isn't he grounded. Poor kid, he probably got grounded for looking at them funny." He laughed. Stan laughed too.

"Yeah. I remember last time he got grounded for wearing a pink shirt." Stan shook his head. "There is something up with that family. Seriously."

"Where in hell did he get a pink shirt from?" Token asked curiously.

"Cartman put his jacket in his laundry the last time he visited. On purpose of course. Butters didn't mind though, he liked the way the pink shirts looked. It pissed Cartman off; he worked on that idea for weeks." Stan mumbled. Token shooked his head.

"Cartman's a fat fuck. Why doesn't he leave the kid alone?"

"I dunno. He gets off on teasing him I guess."

"Fuckin' fat ass."

"Amen."

Another awkward silence filled the room. The silence got to me. I hate when it gets silent, I could hear everything now and mistake it for bats or gnomes or goblins or demented rabbits or rabid hamsters or zombies or a drunk hobo or a-

"Hey I got an idea!" Clyde shouted happily making me scream. Everyone but Clyde and I laughed.

"What is it, dude?" Kyle managed to say through his laughing. Clyde smiled goofily as he rubbed his hands together.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" everyone stopped laughing.

"Dude. Only chicks play that." Stan teased. Clyde's smile melted into a frown.

"No its not! Lots of guys play it!" he whined. Kenny chuckled.

"Yeah but we don't call it Truth or Dare, we call it If You're Not Pussy, duh." Clyde sighed.

"Well whatever let's play that then. Fuck."

Kenny smiled and took of his hood, letting his messy dirty blonde hair stick out.

"All right! I'll go first!" he laughed evilly and looked at Stan.

"Dude if you're not pussy then I dare you to..." he stroked his imaginary beard before spotting a jar of pickles on the corner of the coffee table. He pointed over to it. "Drink all of that pickle juice!"

Stan gagged at the thought, "DUDE!" Kenny smirked and rubbed his hands together.

"You too pussy to drink pickle juice? That's pretty sad!" Stan glared at him.

"I ain't no pussy!" he exclaimed before going towards the jar of pickles. He unscrewed the top and sniffed the toxic pickle aroma, making a face of disgust. He looked at Kenny with hate in his eyes before taking a deep breath and drinking the pickle juice. Every guy in the room made "eewss" and "duudee" as he chugged the pickle juice like there was no tomorrow. Frankly, the sight made me queasy so I had to look away.

Once he had finished drinking it he stormed outside and puked his guts out. I don't blame him, that was a lot of pickle juice.

He came inside; his face was a pale sickly green.

"I fuckin' hate you, Kenny..." Stan grumbled. Kenny smiled.

"Aw dude I love you too~"

Sweet Jesus I hope Stan didn't get some disease from all that pickle juice...

* * *

><p>"I GOT IT!" Clyde shouted with pride as he plopped the bra on the table. I cringed.<p>

"OH M-MAN DON'T PUT IT ON MY –GAH! - FURNITURE! T-THAT'S SICK! WHAT IF IT HAD HERPES ON IT?" I shrieked in disgust. Clyde laughed and left it there despite my wishes. Kyle had just dared him to go to the nearest house and take any piece of clothing that was hanging from the laundry line outside without being caught. They had been playing the game for hours...I had to do stuff that I never had to do before like having to eat a spoonful of cinnamon powder or letting them put my hair in pigtails (though Kenny did enjoy that).

I hated this game so much...

"Alright it's my turn to choose!" Clyde rubbed his hand evilly as he looked around the room. His eyes stopped on Kenny.

"Kenny, if you're not pussy then I dare you to..." he hummed as he tried to think of something. "Uh...OH I GOT IT! I DARE YOU TOO GET SEVEN BOTTLES OF BOOZE FROM YOUR PLACE AND DRINK IT ALL!" Kenny shrugged.

"Dude that's nothing! Give me something harder." Clyde smirked and crossed his arms.

"Ya didn't let me finish! You have to this all in less than ten minutes!" he laughed. Kenny grinned widely.

"Now THAT'S a dare!"

* * *

><p>Kenny didn't need ten minutes to get booze. It only took him five. He chugged down bottle after bottle in tune with everyone's chants of ".CHUG!" He finished the dare in only six minutes.<p>

"FFFUUUCK YEAH! THASWHA I'M TALKIN' ABOUT!" he yelled after finishing the last bottle. He wasn't drunk; he could hold his booze pretty good. It took at least ten bottles to get him drunk. He was just buzzed at the moment, well...buzzed enough to slur his words.

"Man Kenny you're a beast! Do you bleed liquor or something?" Clyde exclaimed in astonishment. Kyle just shook his head.

"Nah he's just Kenny."

"Alright, alright! Less chill...It's my turn now beetchess!" Kenny plopped down on the coach on the spot next to me. He looked around the room with his bloodshot eyes as they stopped on Kevin. An evil smirk was on his face as he thought of the most perfect dare.

"Alright Stoley. If you ain't pussy I dare you to smooch with..." he pointed at Clyde. "that dude for at least five seconds!" he ended the dare with a chuckle feeling proud of himself. Clyde and Kevin's faces paled and their eyes grew wide.

"N-no fuckin' way! NEVER!" Kevin shrieked in disgust. "I am NOT gonna do that! That's sick!"

"Alriiight then! You will be declared Asian pusssssy for life and every day from now on everyone in thisss room shall call you by the name pussssy and pusssy ssshall it stay! No more Kevin, just puss-aayy! And at your wedding I ssshhall give a speech on how you were a pussy since this night and how horrible it must be for your wife that's ssshe's to married to a pussyy and I'll tell your children of the story of your legendary Asian pussinessss and they sshall tell their children and they'll tell their chi-"

Kevin groaned loudly and pulled Clyde by the collar, kissing him on the lips. Clyde's eyes were wide and his face was redder than his jacket. Everyone in the room gasped and laughed at the sight.

"Alright then! GESS SOME!"

As soon as the seconds were over Kevin pulled away and wiped his lips in disgust.

"I hate you so much Kenny, I swear the minute light sabers are created you're the first one I'm gonna kill with it!" he growled. Kenny laughed.

"Hey at least you're not an Asian pussy anymore!" Kenny laughed. Kevin scowled.

"Fuck you, McCormick..." he grimaced. "it's my turn now and I'll get my revenge."

Kevin looked right at me. I yelped. Sweet Jesus, please don't choose me next!

"Tweek..." he smirked evilly.

"GAH!"

"If you're not a pussy then I dare you to..." Kevin looked at the closet behind the coach. "get locked in the closet with Kenny for five minutes!" he smiled proudly to himself. I could just hear the delight Kenny was feeling at that idea.

"W-WAIT HOW IS THAT REVEN-" but before Kevin could realize his mistake Kenny had grabbed me by the waist and rushed me over to the closet, locking the door behind us.

"Yay~" Kenny sang as he turned on the closet light. "I've been waiting for a moment like this!" I started twitching like crazy. I didn't really know what Kenny was possible at doing when he was buzzed. I've only seen him drunk once or twice before we started dating at occasional parties that Token threw. And if those stories were true...

"ACK TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" I yelled as I tugged at my shirt. Kenny turned around and smiled at me with hungry eyes.

"Tweek, don't freak out! You know I won't go too far." He whispered. He got closer to me as he drank in my sight. I probably look very vulnerable right now.

I could feel my heart beating faster than a hummingbirds and a cold sweat starting to bead down my neck. I had no idea if I wanted this or if I didn't. My body was screaming yes when he started kissing my neck but my brain was screaming no. It was like I already belonged to someone else. He bit my neck, marking his territory with a love bite and I couldn't help but to moan just a little bit. It felt really good.

Maybe I did want this. Maybe I should forget all about the past and enjoy the present. I have a great boyfriend who actually cared for me (even though I had no idea why he chose me of all people). I was putting him through hell when I rejected his love and affection. I taste the pain in his lips when I pulled away and I could see the hurt in his eyes when I never said "I love you" back. I didn't want to hurt him anymore. I never did.

But...

"How come you never say you love me?"

I gasped. Was he reading my mind or something? He was looking at me with those sad blue eyes. He looked like a puppy. It made me wanna cry, it really did.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"You never tell me you love me." He repeated. "I mean I know you went through a harsh break up but I can't help to wonder that you have feelings for him still. It'd be nice to know that you care for me once in a while, ya know." He looked down at the floor. "That's if you actually care for me though..."

My eyes widened. Did he actually think that I didn't care for him? What have I become? When did I get so emotionless and hide my feelings so well that he actually think I wouldn't care for him? It was like I was...

NGH!

"K-Kenny..." He looked up at me. I could see some shine in his eyes in the shadows of the closet light. "I...I do love you." I bit my lip. "Y-your my hero. You saved me when I was at my lowest. How could I not love you. If it weren't for you...I-I don't know what would've happened to m-me. You're like this _mystery_ in my life that I never realized until now. I-I...do lo-love y-"

He interrupted me with a deep kiss on the lips. A kiss that held so much passion, love, and desire; a kiss that I don't think I've ever experienced before in my life. He held both of my hands against the wall as he devoured my love in a kiss that was so strong I nearly melted from its overwhelming power. The pain was gone from his lips and was replaced with happiness. He freed my right hand and used the free hand he had to go under my shirt. He traced my lips with his tongue begging for entrance. I paused at first before slightly gaping them open enough for him to enter his tongue. He traced the bottoms of my coffee hinted teeth and savored the flavor of my mouth like he loved the taste so much.

I kissed back and tasted his own mouth that tasted bitter with alcohol. I cringed at the taste but continued to kiss him despite my disgust. I used my free hand to tangle my fingers in his messy hair and hold his head closer to me. He growled with delight at the force as his hand started to go lower. My eyes widened open. I don't think I was ready to go that far yet!

Then people started knocking on the door loudly, ending the heated moment and saving me just in time.

"TIME UP!"

"C'MON KENNY! LET THE KID BREATHE ALREADY!"

"YEAH YOUR GONNA KILL HIM!"

Kenny growled fiercely as he relunctedly pulled away and opened the door with all the force he had in his body.

"GODDAMMIT I HATE YOU GUYS!" I could hear the laughing on outside. I saw Kevin. He was smiling like everything went as planned. My eyes widened as I finally realized what Kevin's revenge was with this.

"Aww you mad?" Kevin sang. "That was the plan! To give you a taste of something and make you want more. Then, BAM!, taking it away at the last second!" Clyde smirked.

"Like taking candy from a baby!"

Okay, I gotta admit that was a good plan. They knew me well enough to know I'd probably wouldn't try and do this again after seeing the beast in Kenny come out like that. I wasn't ready yet for that kind of stuff. Kenny just looked at them with blank eyes.

Stan laughed. "Alright, Tweek it's your turn to dare someone!" he said trying to change the subject.

My face was flushed. "U-uh...can we just go to sleep already? It's 2:00 in the morning." I said pointing at the clock. Everyone looked at the clock.

"Dang, time went by fast."

"Yeah, I swear the last time I checked the time it was just 8:00..." Kyle mumbled. Token shrugged.

'"I was getting sleepy anyways...So where do we gonna sleep, dude?" I twitched.

"U-uh...the living room? There's blankets and stuff in the closet by the –gah! – restroom u-upstairs..." They all nodded in approval before going upstairs to raid the closet. Kenny stayed behind though. I looked at him curiously and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Y-you okay?"

He nodded.

"You sure?"

He looked up at me with blank eyes.

"D-did you mean what you said...back there? About loving me." He said in a scared voice. I stared back at him and nodded.

"Every word."

He smiled weakly and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you so much, you have no idea." He whispered in my ear. I felt goose bumps go up my arm. I wished I could say the same but...I did love him. It's just...which _him_ did I love? I just couldn't figure out my feelings!

And he has no idea...

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUNNN~<p>

Idk...

Didn't like this chapter much and I had no idea where I was going with this. Gets better just hold your damn horses.

Also when Tweek confuses his love and calls him his hero, do you see the mystery in that?

Mystery...Mysterion...

God I'm so lame I can't make decent jokes...

Seriously what is this, I don't even rememeber typing this stupidness...

R&R if you want though I don't recommend it. ._. I might put up another horrible chapter...


	6. Science Partners

I'm just posting this to make room I'm my computer...

(**WARNING!:** Slightly sexual scences and language)

* * *

><p>"<em>And it's true<em>

_I hurt too,_

_Remember?_

_I loved you..."_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

I looked over to the clock that read "7:10". I sighed only a minute had passed. Another sleepless night being stuck with my thoughts. I'm surprised I haven't killed myself yet.

What was stopping me from killing myself? I could end it all right here, right now.

The thought that he could give me another chance...?

I growled to myself as I tossed off the sheets and got up from bed. I put a hand through my hair and sighed. Another day I have to suffer through school just for the mere chance of seeing his face again. Fuck I hated this shit. I never before let a thing get in the way of who I was. No one could make me give a fuck about anything. I'd give a shit about no one but myself. I had no emotions just so I could avoid this kind of depressing shit.

But I had to go and get feelings. I had to get a heart. I had to kiss him. I had to love him. I had to be with him. I had to tell him I'd never let anyone else have him.

I gritted my teeth and punched the pillow next to me. I was I could just flip off the entire world and tell them to go fuck themselves! I hated everything that wasn't Tweek! Fuck, I might even hate Tweek just a little bit for making me fall head over heels over him!

I glanced over at the neon numbers of the digital clock on the night stand.

7:12

I guess I should get ready for school already.

I grab my chullo hat first off of the night stand and tug it over the mess of raven black hair I have. I stand up and pick up the pair of black jeans on the floor and put them on. I walk over to the closet that's just an arrangement of blue and black clothes. Boring, just like I like it.

I grab a plain dark blue shirt and put it on without forgetting to get the pair of Converses inside and putting those on too.

Yup...those were blue too.

The jacket I wore everyday hung off the side of my bed along with the I-Pod that I dug deep into my ears every day. If I weren't for my music I could've murdered the universe by now with a single fist.

I grabbed both of those prized possessions off of my bed and left the dark cavern of doom I called my room. Fuck, did I just rhyme? The fuck, who do I think I am? Dr. "fuck me in the ass" Seuss?

Whatever...

The table got quiet was I entered the kitchen. See how screwed up I got? I'm such a jerk now even my own family knows better than to piss me off.

"Going to school." I mumbled before flipping them off and leaving the house. I turned my I-Pod on before walking off in the direction of the high school. I pressed shuffle and sighed at the first song that came on.

It would be this song...

"Caraphernilia...of course. Out of all the 7,483 songs I have on this fuckin' shit, I get this song." I shake my head. Whatever...

I walk down the frosted sidewalk with my hands in my pocket, my heart beat going in tune with the rhythm of the song. The lyrics seeped into my veins and the voice poisoned my blood like a sweet toxin that numbed every feeling I ever felt in my life.

...

When the fuck did I turn into a pathetic faggy emo? I need to shut the fuck with this poetic shit already, seriously...

I live close to the school so that's good I guess. Don't have to be stuck with my stupid thoughts for too long. I hate this place though. True, I did hate everything with or without a pulse but this place takes the cunt cake on shit that I hate.

Everyday I'm sent to the fuckin' counselors starting from elementary. I just speak my mind, is there something so wrong with that? I'm sorry I can't kiss every teachers ass like all the other dipshits who get A+'s for breakfast. Shit I'm not an idiot. I can do simple math, I can read, I can tell the difference from right and wrong. I can figure out why you shouldn't mix matches and gasoline together. Ka-bloom!, that's the fuck why.

But yet I'm still judged for being me. I was the only kid who understood how life can be a stuck-up bitch before everyone else. I didn't do crazy shit and I prefer to stay home on Saturday nights. Life's nothing special so why the fuck should I be? If I didn't want to do something I shouldn't do it, its common sense but yet I find people who seem not to have much of that either. I was normal. That's all you could say. There's nothing about me that's unique. I'm just a normal teenage guy. If I were to leave the world it wouldn't be such a huge loss. Another one of me will plop out of some whore any second after.

I don't complain though. And I never do.

So how the fuck did I fall in love with someone who was the complete opposite of me?

Its simple bitch and I'll tell you why. Every human being, normal or not, always has something missing from them. And no it's not some love or some gay shit like that, it's a need. Some people are missing friendship, some people are missing drugs either way they're all needs that complete a person and makes them who they are. Mine was...Tweek.

Tweek was the thing that I needed to make me who I am. I needed someone who depended on me and needed me. Someone who couldn't go a second without me, someone who might die if I weren't there, someone who gave me reason for this pathetic world. I needed a reason not to go away and make me seem important. At first that was Stripes but then he decided to die. It was an old gerbil so I don't blame it for dying but I lost the thing that made me, me. Then there was Tweek.

Tweek needed me. If I were to just die than who would calm him down when he had a panic attack? Who would give a damn if gnomes started to steal his underwear? Who would answer his phone calls at 4 in the morning just 'cuz he couldn't sleep? Who would steal coffee from the teachers' lounge when he ran out? Who would beat the fuck out of anyone who picked on him? Who would make sure he ate something besides coffee for the day? Who would take the fault for something he did so he wouldn't have to go under the strain of detention the rest of the day? Who would visit him at his job at Harbucks every Monday, Wednesday, and Sunday and buy the same black coffee and bland muffin? ...

Who would love him no matter what he did?

No one that's the fuck who.

So yeah I needed him just as much as he needed me. Some people thought I was possessive of him or something. I guess I kinda was but I don't care. Who the fuck had the right to judge me? Look in mirror before you started pointed fingers, shit.

I can see the school now. Another gloriously fun day of learning, am I right?

Hurrah, hurrah.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*I~*

Chemistry was first, I think.

Yeah it was...

I sat in my usual seat in the corner of the class by the window. This class was bearable I guess. It was just plain boring science. But I really don't care about the subject; I just needed the damn credit. I crossed my arms on the desk and rested my head on them. The song changed on my I-Pod.

Shit not this song...

Did my I-Pod hate me today or what?

Why did I even have Eminem on my I-pod anyways? I used to love Eminem until I found out he was Kenny's favorite rapper, too. I didn't want to relate to that poor fuck in any way possible so I didn't listen to him anymore. And this was such an overdone song, too! I mean "Love the Way You Lie" was every pathetic faggot's favorite song not too long ago. I hated when those fuckin' radio stations ruin perfectly good songs by replaying them over and over. Drove me the bat fuck mad.

It wasn't such a bad song I guess...the lyrics were deep. That's what I used to like about Eminem's raps. They weren't all about sex, partying, weed and drugs like some rappers have now. He rapped about life. But the song would be tons better without Rihanna's whiny voice in it...

I watched the doorway of the classroom, waiting for him to get here already. He usually was here by now...

There he was. With his pathetic fag of a boyfriend of course.

They kissed which made me throw up in my mouth a little bit. But something was different...wha?...

Wait a minute...

Wait. A. Fuckin'. Minute.

...

THEY FUCKED DIDN'T THEY?

THEY COULDN'T HAVE!

AW SON OF A CUNT FUCK, THEY DID!

I know that look on his face! He had that glow! I knew him to goddamn well! That little whore tainted him!

Shit's gonna get serious now. I shit you not, I'm gonna fuckin' kill, McCormick.

But not before I take my Tweek back.

Was today that project thing? Yeah the blackboard says it's on the 18th. That's today I think. Well guess what bitches, I found my science partner.

Now where's the fucking teacher and when is she going to start the class already likes she's supposed to fucking do because it's only her job.

She was talking the whole time? Dang I need to stop spacing out so much...

"Okay class so we are going to start the lab work today. Find your partners and get an empty lab table in the back and start doing whatever." I grin as I jump from my seat and head over to Tweek immediately and take hold of his twitchy arm.

"You're gonna be my partner today, 'kay." I grumble as I pull him over to the most secluded table. He starts to struggle from my grip.

"N-No! Not 'kay!" he fights back. Clyde and Kevin walk over to us, giving me angry glares.

"The fuck you think you're doing, Tucker?" Clyde whispers angrily so the teacher didn't over hear. "Leave him alone, he doesn't want to work with you!"

I flip him off. Classic Craig move earns me 5 points. Clyde takes some major damage of -15 points. Whoop-de-fuckin'-doo for Craig.

"I have to talk to him about something, asshole. Fuck off." I growl under my breath. Tweek still struggles under my strong grip on his arm as Kevin tries to help him.

"He doesn't want to talk to you!" Clyde argued back. I got up to his face and glared at him as fierce as I could without breaking my boring expression.

"I'm not gonna hurt him. I just wanna to talk. Fuck. Off." He cowered. He was such a wimp. Kevin stopped trying to free Tweek from my hold and decided to argue in Clyde's place.

"We can't trust you to keep your word. So stop causing trouble and leave it be. We don't need to handle any of your sadistic bullshit today."

Sadistic? Is that what Jackie Skywalker Chan thought of me? I can't blame him for thinking that of me if he only knew only one side of a story... but really...sadistic?

"Please." I said trying to show just a _little _bit of feeling in my usual monotone voice. "Just let me talk to him."

He's angry scowl started to go away.

Jackpot.

"Fine...but if he gets even a tiny scratch on hi-"

"Yeah I know you'll chop me up with your nun chucks and feed me to your sand people. Whatever."

I walk away with the trembling blonde twitch who was still struggling in my grip.

"Stop doing that, it's annoying."

He looks at me with those big eyes.

"W-what do you –ngh! - want with me?" he manages to say finally. I sit at the table and point at the seat next to me, telling him to sit there. He obeys and sits, still twitching like crazy.

"Tweek I'm gonna ask you a question and you better not fucking lie to me." He looks at me like he's trying to figure out how I got there in the seat next to him. He doesn't say anything. Must not have heard me.

Alright... let's try this one more time, with feeling.

"Did you and McCormick fuck already?"

"AGH! W-WHAT!" he yelps at the sudden question. I try to hold back my laughter and I do that, successfully.

"I asked you, did you and Mc-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU ASKED ME!" he says as his eyes widened even more. "W-why the f-fuck are you asking m-me something like –AGH!- that?

This time I look him in the eyes. I stare at him like seriously hard. This freaks him out, I know it does. It's also one way to make him tell the truth.

"Did you and Kenny do it already?"

"N-no!"

Study...study. What emotions are in his eyes. I see...confusion. A bit of fright. And...

No way...

This is WAY worse then I predicted...

He's not lying though, they haven't done it yet...but...I see what I confused it with.

No...This is WAY worse than them having sex.

...I can't fucking believe it...

He's...

"You're in love with him aren't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. His eyes never lie. He just stared at me confused before he slowly nods his head. I sigh and look away. I feel my hands curling into white knuckled fist and my mind was screaming bloody murder. No...no, I am NOT going to lose him to that pathetic excuse of life and waste of air! No...No...

"MRS. CLARK, TWEEK DOESN'T FEEL TO WELL! CAN I TAKE HIM TO THE NURSE!"

"Whatever...just don't let him puke in the classroom."

"Kay."

I grab him by the arm and pull him out of the classroom, ignoring his cries and pleas to be saved. The restroom was around the corner I think.

Yeah I think so.

"NGH! PL-PLEASE DON'T H-HURT ME! WHAT D-DID I EVEN DO? JESUS, I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANY –AGH!- MORE!" I place a hand over his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up already. I'm getting pretty sick of your screaming about me hurting you."

"Wh-what else do you –ngh! - except after doing that to me!" I grind my teeth.

"You still don't understand..."

"Understand wh-what? You beating the fuck out of me? Just because you thought I did something that I actually didn't do?"

"That's not how it went down, Tweek. And you know it."

"Then tell me! WHY _DID_ YOU DO WHAT YOU DO?" I found the restroom finally and pulled the both of us inside. I dragged him to the handicap stall since it was the biggest and the cleanest one. I locked the door closed and leaned my head on the cool metal door.

"Tweek...I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry for what I did! I wasn't in the right state of mind and I was going through some shit." I sighed. "But that's no excuse for what I did to you."

"Damn r-right."

"I was drunk and when I saw that jacket I just freaked out. I didn't want to lose you. Believe me, later on when I found out it was just Clyde's jacket that he asked you to hold on too I never felt more fucking stupid in my life. I wanted to kill myself."

Silence.

"I'll never forgive myself. I know I won't. And I think you should never forgive me either. But I also don't want you to be with anyone else but me. I'm a selfish jerk who doesn't deserve to even look at you but you'll just never understand how much I..." I had to stop talking there before I started to sound like I had emotion. I recognized that stinging behind my eyes and no way am I gonna fucking cry in front of anyone. I don't even cry in front of myself.

"How much you what?"

Damn it. Don't answer him! For the love of fuck do not answer him!

"Need you in my life."

FUCK YOU, CRAIG TUCKER! THAT'S THE LAST TIME I TRY AND GIVE YOU ADVICE! WHAT'S THE POINT IF YOU NEVER LISTEN! Fuckin' pansy ass bitch...

"Craig..."

I didn't turn around. I tried to do myself a favor and not look at him. I know the sight of him will bring me to my knees.

"I-I'm sorry...I just can't ever love you again. You hurt me t-too much."

Fuck...did he just say that?

I can't feel my pulse. Where's my fuckin' pulse?

"I love Kenny n-now...he treats me good. I just hope you can understand t-that."

I feel light-headed. My mouth taste like salty iron.

I recognize this feeling. This is the feeling I get when I'm about to lose the little control over myself.

He just...

Oh man here it goes...

"You shouldn't have said that..." I growled in voice I knew wasn't mine. This voice wasn't my usual monotone voice. Instead, this voice showed feeling. This voice showed the emotion I always held back. This is the voice that said "You know what? I DO give a flying fuck".

Without a second thought I turned around and pinned him against the wall of the bathroom stall (there I go again with the rhyming...). His eyes were so wide and filled with no emotion but the fear for his life.

"NGH! C-Craig?" I smirk as I stare into those eyes that have haunted me in my nightmares. That's what he was. The angel of my nightmares, the right among my sins, the sane to my insanity.

My everything.

"Take it back." I laugh darkly. "Take it all back. Don't say you'll never love me again." He started to sweat and I could feel his pulse beating faster than that one time he drank ten cups of coffee in one sitting.

"N-No. I w-won't." he stuttered back with a bit more force in his voice.

"Feeling rebellious are we?" I mock. "You were always a feisty one." I leaned closer to his face, breathing in the coffee smell of his skin that was like my own personal drug.

"C-Craig s-stop. Please." I leaned in closer and whispered in his ear.

"Tell me...could Kenny pleasure you like I could?" I kissed his neck. "Did you moan his name like you did mine?"

Then something caught my eye.

"What's this?" I grumbled as I studied the love bite on his neck. The color drained from his face as he realized what I had found.

Fuck...no. He did not mark him as his property. Bitch it is on now.

"Looks like your branded already, hmm." I growl. "We'll see about that." I said before moving his shirt down his shoulder and biting him hard on the right spot. Just like the good ol' times. He gasped in pain the second my teeth broke through skin but he shivered in delight at the feeling afterwards. I grinned.

"Your mine now, you know that right." He froze for a while before slowly nodding. I felt a wave of happiness engulf me. "Alright then."

I put my hand under his shirt and rubbed his skin, missing the feel of him as I kissed the other side of his neck. He kept his hands to side of him like he was trying to restrain himself from participating. This kind of made me mad. I had to drive him to pure bliss to make him want me and that meant work.

For him I'd do it, of course, but I just hate having to work hard.

Alright time to work the magic before the bell rings, I have fifteen minutes left. I could work with that.

I remember how crazy he would get when I took my hat off. I guess he liked my hair? I don't really know why though but it got him going, I know that.

I used my free hand to took of my chullo and I relunctedly let it fall to the floor. He stared at me in amazement as he studied my hair. I smirked as he licked his lips. He missed his coffee. How sweet.

I'll satisfy that thirst of his for him.

I kissed him on the lips making him yelp in surprise. I moved my lips gently, trying not to rush him. He hated being rushed. He didn't kiss back which made me really frustrated. I bit down on his lip hard making him gasp in pain, allowing my tongue to enter his mouth. I worked around his mouth in all the right places that I remembered so well. I tasted the lingering remnants of coffee traced on his teeth greedily. He must've missed the taste of me too because that's when he started kissing back. I felt so happy. I missed him so much.

I pulled his legs around my waist while he was was distracted and pressed on his body more. He tangled his hands in my hair like he used to and started to do small grinds against me.

I had enough evidence now that he missed me just as much as I missed him. Point one for team Tucker.

I kissed him deeper and more furiously, hunger growing deep inside the pit of my stomach. When we took a break for air I couldn't help but to smile and laugh.

"God, do you know how much I missed you, Tweekers."

"If it's as b-bad as I missed you then y-yeah I do." He breathed heavily with lust in his eyes. The sight of that just made my heart melt. I really loved this kid.

"I love you."

"I-I..." he leaned closer to my lips eagerly. "I think I might still be in love you, too."

"Damn right you still do and don't fucking forget it." I said before our lips crashed together.

BEEEPPPP!

FUCKIN' SHIT! I HATE SCHOOL!

* * *

><p>What is this?<p>

Please someone flame me and tell me to stop... :/

THis doesn't even sound remotely like Craig. Sounds like the point of view of a depressed bozo. Sheesh.

But whatever...

R&R


	7. It All Began That Cold September Night

Lu lu lu~

I've got some apples~

Shout out to you reviewers! :D When I saw all the reviews in my email I wanted to die! I seriously didn't expect to get reviews, so that was just awesome sauce on a triple decker coffee cake! Yay~

Ya'll are beyond awesome~  
>So here's an extra-long chapter just for you crazies :D<p>

(**WARNING!: **Depressing stuff and language.)

Finally the chapter that will explain it all.

* * *

><p><em>And I've lost it all, fell today. It's all the same<em>

_I'm sorry oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry no, no_

_I've been abused. I feel so used_

_Because of you._

_I'm sorry oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry no, no..._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Dear god, what have I done? I betrayed him! I BETRAYED EVERYONE! I'M JUST A STUPID WHORE NOW! GOD, I HATE MYSELF SO MUCH!

I stumbled out of the bathroom stall with the remaining strength I had. Jesus, I felt so dirty. I touched the newly made red mark on my shoulder feeling the heat coming from it as I cringed. Who know what would've happened if we weren't at school. What if they bell never rang! Who know what would've happened? GAH THE GOT DANG PRESSURE WAS JUST TOO MUCH TO HANDLE!

I felt a rough hand touch my shoulder. I yelled before I looked up at the guy I just hated to love look at me with those fucking grey eyes of his. I didn't know whether to swoon or spit in his face.

He smirked. That asshole...he must be pretty fucking proud of himself.

"Can't wait to see you tonight. It'll be just like the good ol' times." He chuckled darkly. I whimper at the thought of running into him at night. Where the "good ol' times" even really that good?

Yeah...they fucking were. And that bubble of giddiness is started to rise in my stomach. I just wanted to puke out that giddiness along with my bipolar heart.

Quick think of something.

"N-No...Uh...Kenny's coming o-over tonight! Yeah, I almost forgot!" I said under my breath trying not to look at him. His grip on my shoulder tightened making me cringe at the pain.

"Tell him something came up then." I heard him growl. "Just make it fuckin' happen. If you don't then I won't be too happy."

NGH!

"J-Jesus, I f-fucking hate you, man." I spat out like poison without holding back the disgust I felt for him and myself at the moment. He just laughs before walking out of the restroom, leaving me there to wallow in my own filthy depression. I wait for a while, letting a couple of seconds pass before I manage to gather up any strength I could to walk out of the restroom.

I take a deep breath and walk out into the crowd. I'm surprise other students don't smell the fear and shame on me. I'm practically leaking buckets of both. I tug at the collar of my shirt making sure it covers the new love bite. I'm glad he did it in a place I could easily hide. I don't know how the fuck I would explain that hickey to Kenny.

I cringe at the thought of Kenny. Poor Kenny...he had a whore for a boyfriend. Should I tell him what happened? But what good would that do, I'll cause nothing but trouble. Everyone would hate me for letting Craig make out with me. They'll call me slut and whore because I am one. Kenny will hate my guts forever and ever and spit on me every time he see me from this day on. Craig will beat the fuck out of me for squealing and the last of my friends will feel stupid for even talking to me in the first place. I'll be an outcast for the rest of my life! AND IF MY PARENTS FOUND OUT HOW MUCH OF A GAY WHORE THEIR SON WAS THEY'LL BEAT ME WITH A WAFFLE MAKER UNTIL I BLEED EVERY LAST DROP OF BLOOD I HAVE IN MY PATHETIC BODY! JESUS CHRIST! AND THEY'LL FEED MY BODY REMAINS TO THE GNOMES! AND ONCE THE GNOMES HAVE THE TASTE OF HUMAN BLOOD THEY'LL WANT MORE AND THEN EVERYONE IN THE WORLD WILL BE EATEN BY GNOMES JUST BECAUSE I COULDN'T KEEP IT IN MY PANTS!

Yeah I think it's better to keep it quiet. I'll hurt too many people if I tell.

'**Damn right you'll keep it to yourself. Can't have all you stupid pathetic friends finding out how much of a whore you are.'**

'_Yeah. We're not going to suffer for all that stupid bullshit of yours just 'cuz you get off on being raped. You're a sick faggot you know that? If I could kill you I would, you fucking disgust me. Worthless piece of shit.'_

I grabbed my hair and pull at it with full ...NO! THOSE FUCKING VOICES ARE BACK!

'**Bet your damn candy ass we're back.'**

'_And we're gonna stay for a long time, just for you. Our dear little Tweeky.'_

NO! GO AWAY! I HATE YOU TWO! I HATE YOU SO MUCH, YA'LL DID THIS TO ME!

'**Aww don't say that. We have feelings too, you damn cunt shit.**_**'**_

Jesus...please make them go away. Please, please, please...

'_You think Jesus gives a damn about you? Hah! He thinks you're worthless, just like we do. You're nothing but fucked up shit, Tweeky."_

These voices...they controlled my life. They controlled my life for a long time. Whenever I was depressed or going through shit they always came back. They've been here ever since my parents started to tell me all that stuff about selling me or beating the shit out of me if I misbehaved when I was a kid. The voices told me I deserved every single ounce of pain and to just be grateful that they didn't kill me right there, right now.

They stayed with me for a long time up until third grade. When I had that fight with Craig, they told me to beat his fucking ass and to stop being just a pussy ass bitch. They wanted me to suffer but they wanted to keep me breathing because if I die, they die. And they didn't want that happening...no...not yet.

After the fight (and hospital days spent afterwards) Craig came to my lunch table that I usually sat at by myself and told me I put up a good fight. He even invited me to go sit with him and his group. I was shocked out of my mind. Craig fucking Tucker was complimenting ME and was even letting me sit with him! The minute I started to sit at their table the voices left for a while. I was too happy for them to let them get me down.

Then I started to get feelings for Craig. I thought I was never good enough for him and didn't even deserve to be in his presence. The voices took this as their cue and pestered me for months (maybe years on) how I'm too much of a messed up fuck to get him and how my parents would beat the fucking life out of me if they found out I was gay for a guy. I tried to lose whatever I was feeling for him. Craig Tucker didn't even notice how as time went by and puberty started to kick in, all the girls going absolutely gaga for him. Aweing about his height and how gorgeous his eyes were all the time, making sure they were loud enough for the entire world to hear. They loved the bad boy aura he gave off, and when he flipped them off I swear they sounded like they jizzed their pants in delight. Whenever a girl did get the courage to ask him out he rejected them in the meanest way possible without a second thought, leaving them crying their sparkly eye shadowed covered eyes out with the usual group of girls as comfort.

He wasn't the most popular guy but the way he just rejected girls left and right intrigued even Bebe Stevens to try and seduce him. When she swung her way over to our table and flipped her hair, he didn't even let her say a single word before he started rejecting her. He called her (and I quote) "a cum filled, blonde, washed-up, leathery, barbie bitch skank that even a sex deprived child molester wouldn't touch with a 1,000 germ-x covered yard stick" and "that she was disgustingly pathetic to even try getting in his pants. And to give her dad another good fuck like the whore she was because he was sure that the guy was getting tired of screwing the same old dried up hag of that was her mom at the moment." Not forgetting to end it with his signature flip off finger. She got...SO...angry. I had to turn away from looking at her, she's was THAT pissed off. She didn't say anything, she just stomped away.

In fact the only girl he did even have a remote interest for was Sally "Powder" Turner. She was dull, boring, and just another average girl, nothing special. I'm surprised they only lasted five days. They seemed to be made for each other.

But whatever, I'm not complaining.

'**Yeah you're not complaining because if he wasn't fucking that cunt then he could fuck your ass next. Stupid slut rag.'**

Shut the fuck up! No I didn't!

'_Bitch, you know we're right. We're always right!'_

Whatever...

So when Craig finally kissed me that one time in the middle of July while he was over at my house I was totally amazed. I needed to pull my hair and feel the pain just to check if I was dreaming or not. I had NO idea he even had a single feeling for me! He'd be one hell of an actor one day, I'd bet my life on it.

I remember smiling like a dope when he stopped the kiss and told me "where going out now." I just nodded and from then on I never heard the voices ever again. Life couldn't be better.

Then I did something stupid.

He was out somewhere and I was left alone with my thoughts. I started to think about how he never showed any affection to me in public and how he never told me what he was feeling or thinking about. Yeah I know I totally sounded like some kind of chick or something but it was really bugging me.

I was starting to even question myself on why he even loved me. Did he even love me? What did he even see in me? How long will this last? Any minute now he could just walk in and say he was breaking up with me because I didn't interest him anymore. That he was cheating on me the entire time we were together and how he never really did give a fuck about me.

Then the voices came back. They started saying how I was right for once and I should get revenge on him. If he was cheating on me (and I was so sure he was at the moment that he was) then I would get him jealous. I'll find some way to make him jealous and actually get some fucking emotion in those dull eyes of his!

I didn't think about how his eyes did hold emotion before. How they seemed to sparkle when we kissed or how they seemed to cloud over like storm clouds before a hurricane whenever that kiss got more intense. Nope I didn't think of that at all. All I could think about was him getting a look like that with someone else.

The first person that came to mind was Clyde. He wasn't the brightest person I knew and I could trick him into my plan easily. I wasn't going to do anything to extreme. No matter how angry I was I would never betray Craig like that. I just needed something to set that spark off in his brain. Something that would make him suspicious enough to raise questions. If I could make Craig Tucker experience just a subtle hint of jealousy I would know he cared for me and that he was still mine.

I came up with the perfect plan on my way over to Clyde's house. The cool September night air and the insanity I ran on seemed to make me think faster.

I knocked on his door and I was immediately welcomed into his house that seemed to always smell like pumpkin spice for some odd reason. He was surprised by my spontaneous visit but told me to make myself at home, never the less. I thanked him, smiling deviously in the back of my head before asking him if he had any coffee saying I had seemed to run out. He was more than happy to make some for me and it didn't take long for him to come back from the kitchen into his living room with a hot cup of Joe in his hand. I took it from his hands graciously of course. Then all of a sudden I heard a "noise" from somewhere, causing me to "accidently" spill my coffee all over his jacket. He cursed at first as I frantically apologized from my clumsiness and immediately offered to wash the jacket back at my place. He didn't even think about the fact that he had a perfectly good washing machine running in his basement.

I rushed home and washed the jacket before it could stain. I mean, I didn't wanna piss Clyde off if his favorite jacket got ruined. I might be mentally ill and psychotic but I'm not a jerk.

Once it was clean and dry I placed it casually on the floor tucked behind the bed as if it got thrown there in a midst of lust and all that other weird sex stuff that happened. It was late and I knew Craig should be getting to my place any second now. My parents weren't home and he had to come and spend the night because of...well you know...those MF'ing gnomes.

Then that's when it started to sink in. My real conscience was talking to me this time and not the voices. It asked me questions like "If he didn't care about me, then why did he bother coming here at all?" and "If he didn't love you then why did he sacrifice his sleep just to make sure you were safe?"

That didn't sound like someone who was cheating on you would do.

But...it was too late.

Craig had got here already. I could hear him opening the front door. I desperately tried to hide the jacket before he walked in. He was just faster at opening that door then I was at finding a hiding place for a got dang jacket. Why did it have to be so brightly red! I hid the jacket behind my back as a last resort as he opened the door.

Something was off though. Craig seemed different.

He wasn't all calm like he usually was and I could immediately smell the rank stench of alcohol that moment he stepped foot into the house. Fuck...I knew this wouldn't be good.

He staggered and swayed over to where I was on the couch and I almost gagged from that smell I hated so much. I've always hated alcohol.

I asked him why he was drunk and he told me because it was his fucking life and he could do whatever the hell he wanted to do. I've only seen him drunk once before and he was a totally different person when he was under the influence. He started to remember repressed memories of his childhood and all the abuse he took from his father before his parents divorced. He got really angry because he felt like that abuse he took made him weak and then he started fights just so he didn't feel like that anymore.

When he saw the jacket he literally freaked the fuck out. He started saying "who the fucks jacket is that?" and "You sleeping around behind my back!" I don't really remember much after that from that night, just the feeling of pain and shame. I just remember waking up to the putrid sterile smell of hospital and numb blood running through my weak veins.

Turns out Clyde got worried when I didn't return back with his jacket like I said I would and came back to check up on me, walking in the middle of the beating Craig was giving me. He pulled him back and called up an ambulance while Craig just watched it all. Like he was trying to figure out what the hell was happening at the moment. Clyde ordered him to stay home to sober out before even getting close to me, which he obeyed.

So instead of Craig being there by my side it was Clyde and Token. When they saw I was awake finally, Clyde nearly freaked out with happiness. He thought I was dead or something even though the heart monitor obviously showed I still had a pulse. They told me that they'll make sure that Craig would never ever lay another hand on me and that I was safe now.

Safe? I'm sorry but that's not possible, believe me I've tried for YEARS to be safe. For me to be safe I needed to be normal. Listening to voices in my head and thinking that they were right after all the years they've been trying to harm me is neither normal or safe. This was all my fault and I knew it. If I wasn't such a paranoid schizophrenic puss than this would have never happened and man, did I hate myself.

The wounds and fractures I got from the beating weren't that bad in my opinion, I had been through worse before. Because of the fact that I was finally getting sleep and receiving the correct medication for once, my body healed faster than it normally would've so I didn't have to stay in the hospital for longer than three days. But even in those short three days I got (to my surprise) a lot of visitors. The most surprising out of all of them had to be Stan and Kyle. I hadn't bothered talking to them ever since that one time in third grade they choose me as their replacement for Kenny. The stuff they made me did was just too much pressure for my little brain to handle. There wasn't a single day were we weren't involved in some ridiculous plot or situation. So yes the minute Kenny came back from the dead (I didn't bother questioning it, I was just happy to be free from those maniacs) without a second thought I moved back to being my solitary self.

So I kind of thought they had forgot about me, ya know? But surprisingly they didn't and they actually seemed concerned for me, like I actually meant something to them. I guess they sort of liked having me for a friend even if it was for that short while.

Something I also never did realize until those three days was just how much Token and Clyde cared for me. I never knew I meant that much to them by the way they treated me like I was some kind of freak they were forced to sit with. I wondered maybe after all those years they actually started to think of me like a brother to them or something. I sure hope they did, because that's what I thought of them. When I was at the hospital there were there for me all day. If I needed coffee they get it for me, if I needed for them to check the closets for wires they did that. Thought there were times where I wish they would just go home already. They fought non-stop the entire time. Clyde would keep whining on how bored he was and Token would keep telling him to shut the fuck already and that would just ignite the whole argument. I'm surprised I got any sleep. But there was someone there to always make them stop fighting for my sake when I was too scared to ask them to be quiet. That was Kenny.

Kenny was there every day along with Clyde and Token. When they went home for the night before it got to dark, Kenny would always spend the night at the creepy hospital with me. At the time I had no idea why he was being so nice and why he even bothered staying longer than he should. He was Kenny McCormick! He should've been spending his Friday, Saturday, and Sunday night out partying and hooking up with girls, not with some mute, pathetic freak!

But he did and I'll never understand why he did.

My parents were never there. Yeah, they were told that their only son was in the hospital but they were too "busy" with their hectic schedule at the coffee store owner convention down in Seattle to drop by and check up on me. They thought I just had another one of my freak outs again.

Whatever...

When I got checked out I hadn't even missed a day of school. I just started it like it was just an average day of school like any other day despite my friend's wishes on staying home for a couple of days. I wanted to desperately forget what happened. I wanted things to just be normal again I wanted Craig back.

When I saw Craig he wasn't himself. He looked so...dark? I really don't know how I could express it but he just had this heavy aura floating around him like a moat as if trying to block out any human contact whatsoever. Whenever I tried to even give him eye contact he just turned away and walked off as fast as he could. I needed to talk to him thought, I couldn't leave things as they were! So I cornered him in the restroom one day and approached him about the problem. How I ever got enough strength to approach him I will never figure out. I seriously don't know where that strength came from.

I tried to smile but decided to give up on that, I'm just not good at hiding my emotions. I tapped him on the shoulder but he just seemed to freeze up and stayed where he was. I asked him "whats wrong?" and why wasn't he talking to me? But he didn't reply. He stayed silent for so long I started to worry if he was dead. When he finally spoke I wished he were dead, I really did. Those words that dripped from his mouth like the alcohol that leaked from his heavy breath on that night were so toxic and harsh they could out-power ten thousand atomic bombs.

"We're breaking up. I don't want you anymore. So burn in hell, you fucking freak."

And he stormed out.

I remember sinking down to the filthy restroom floor and just grabbing my hair. I wasn't pulling or tugging at it. I was just holding my arms over my head like I was trying to keep myself from blowing up and forcing my emotions to stay where they were. I kept heaving deep breath intakes of the dingy oxygen that was in the vile boy's bathroom and banging my head against the tile wall.

I felt like my throat was hurting and I couldn't understand why until I realized I had been screaming. Someone must've heard my screams because the next thing I know I'm in the nurse's office getting stitches on the back of my head.

It took nearly weeks to process what happened. I didn't talk for the longest time and I didn't do anything. I was practically lifeless. And if things couldn't get any worse...

The voices came back.

They told me it was about time I got what I deserved. I was a freak and I deserved to die a freak. How could I think someone could actually love me, I wasn't normal enough to be loved? My own parents didn't give a fuck about me! I needed to make myself bleed. I needed to feel something other than this hurt. But I couldn't bring myself to do anything to myself.

'**Because you're pathetic.'**

And again for some obscene reason...I believed them.

I listened to the continuous livid torment of the voices every day. I woke up to them calling me a good for nothing shit wreck and fell asleep to the yells of them screaming how I should be fucking praying like hell that I die in my sleep that's if I got any, which I never did. I never cried, I never did anything. I deserved to be tortured like this. It was all my fault in the first place anyway.

When Kenny confessed to me the voices told me not to believe him of course. I was a freak, and if Craig believed it then I did.

When he kissed me though, all the pressure seemed to melt. The thick wall I had built came crumbling down making my emotions vulnerable. The numb blood coursing through my veins pumped its last time through the chambers of my heart as energy and life sprang back up into my body. The color spread through my eyes like that moment was you add cream to your coffee and it turned from pitch black to a rich brown. I was alive now; at least I think I was. It certainly felt like I was.

The voices left from the depths of my mind and I suddenly felt lighter than I had in weeks. The pressure was gone and I had Kenny to thank. I realized I was blaming myself but I was the one who was willing to forgive him. He just dissed me off and he didn't even know the truth yet! So from his point of view he just beat the living shit out of me and didn't feel the least bit sorry to politely break up with me!

And thus began my hate for Craig Tucker.

**...**

SHIT, I'M SUPPOSE TO BE IN CLASS ALREADY! WHAT AM I DOING?

* * *

><p>Ugh that was a horrible chapter ending...<p>

I apologize for any grammar errors, I didn't have time to spell check it :PSo if you see any please let me know.

I know I'm taking a big risk with "the voices". I'm not sure I'm that great of a writer to write about someone with schizophrenia yet.

Also if you can't tell, **BOLD LETTERING **is voice 1 and _ITALIC LETTERING _is voice two.

Well I want to thank you reader and reviewers once again! I swear by your pure awesomeness that I'll write another chapter as soon as possible. This chapter isn't very satisfying for me; I want to get to the good parts already. :D

Hopefully my grammar will improve by then...

R&R if ya want :)


	8. Cuz I'm Bad Ass

Bleh..

(**WARNING!:** Language and the mentioning of your mom.)

* * *

><p>"<em>I wish I could've quit you,<em>

_I wish I never missed you_

_And told you that I love you,_

_Every time I f**ked you."_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

I tried to calmly but firmly push my way through the crowd of people who ignored my presence as long as I stayed out of their way. That's until I hear the recognizable voice yelling through the pressure of the bodies towards me. I cringed, freezing at the sound of that voice. I was hoping I didn't have to see him till later.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

"GAH!"

I felt two strong orange clothed arms pull me towards their owner roughly. A gasp left my mouth as I felt all the wind rush out of my lungs and dirty blond hairs poke me in the eye.

"CLYDE TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED! I SWEAR IF THAT FUCKING BASTARD HURT YOU-"

"He -agh! - didn't! You're choking me, man!" I managed to wheeze through a weak gasp of air. He reluctantly backed away, still holding his arms around my neck as he pressed his forehead on my own. He looked deep into my eyes with his salty sea blue ones that seemed to represent a watery tornado of what seemed like worry, anger, sadness, and hate.

"Sorry." He tried his hardest to lower his voice. "He didn't hurt you? Are you sure?" I blinked at him and nodded faintly trying not to disturb the balance of our pressed foreheads.

"I think I would've known if he hurt me or not."

A weak grin slit his lips followed by an even weaker chuckle as he kissed the tip of my nose. "What a smart ass."

I chuckled lightly as I bit my bottom lip to control the blush that dared to burn on my face as he removed his arms around my shoulders and tangled his fingers between my own. He walks me to class which, thankfully, was right around the corner.

"What did he even want to talk to you so badly about?" he asked with curiously lurking behind his words. I looked down at the ground, seeming to suddenly take an interest at the rhythm of our footsteps for the moment.

"I'll tell you later." was muttered from my lips in feeble response. I could hear him groan with disappointment from the side of me. I walk into the classroom, not forgetting to return Kenny's desperate, quick kiss goodbye before he left. Clyde and Kevin nearly jump from their seats as they notice me taking presence in the classroom.

"Dude, what happened?"

"We were gonna help you but the damn bitch of a teacher wouldn't let us out of class early!" They both shared the same look of concern on their face as they anxiously tried to rid themselves the questions that had been perturbing their minds since last period. The shrill voice of our Trigonometry teacher cut through their inquiries like a vengeful, blood-thirsty chainsaw.

"CHILDREN TAKE YOUR SEATS!"

The unwilling students obeyed, seeing that their teacher wasn't in the peachiest of moods today and did not want to further her temper so early in the day. Unfortunately for Clyde, we had arranged seats according by alphabetical order in this class and Donovan was far from Tweak and Stoley. I thought they stopped using the alphabet for seating arrangements since 5th grade, but I guess old habits die hard in public schools...

A chirpy Butters was already in his seat which happened to be the desk that separated me from Kevin and for today, I'm glad it did.

"Heya fellas! Ready for another fun day of Trig?" he smiled brightly as he swung his legs like a child that had just ate its first cupcake. Butters was a good kid, he honestly was. But just sometimes...I couldn't help but wonder if he was this government created robot used to spy on us that just went horribly wrong. I mean no human could be that thrilled about math, right?

"Not really, Butters..." Kevin sighed as he lazily plopped into his desk, "This stuff is too easy to be any decent fun." I looked at him like he had just said he was part of the mafia and was targeting me for his next kill.

"GAH! Easy? This stuff haunts my n-nightmares!"

'**Your mom haunts my nightmares.'**

SHUT UP!

Kevin just sighed as he started to nibble the rubber eraser end of his pencil. "It's pretty easy, dude. You just need to think it out piece by piece. Makes it more organized and less difficult to figure out." I stared at the pencil he chewed on with my nervous eyes. Who knows how many germs were on that eraser? But there he was, just putting it in his mouth without a care in the world! It probably didn't even come across his mind that it could contain leprosy or some other infectious disease on it! God, I wish I was that carefree...

"Well I don't think it's –erg! - even possible for me t-to be organized! I can't even k-keep my thoughts and stability in order!" I sputter out. Kevin pulled the pencil out of his mouth and stared at me with a lighthearted smile curling on his lips.

"Yeah, that's true. Hmm...well, I could always tutor you. I'm Asian-American which means I know anything involving math, inside and out." He laughed. Wow that's the first time I ever heard him mention something stereotypical about himself. He usually hates it when people make fun of his ethnicity. I tried my hardest to laugh back but it came out like this awkward gurgle.

"I should! One day, maybe. Jesus knows I need all the help I can get." Kevin's smile seems to curl back down, turning more serious.

"So..." he looked at Butters and saw that he was intently listening to us before turning his attention back towards me and speaking.

* "(What happened between you and Craig?)" I freeze at the question Kevin asked me in our "secret language". I hadn't thought what I would tell them to explain what happened during the first alone time Craig and I had in weeks during the rest of 1st period. I didn't want to lie but I also didn't wasn't to tell them what really happened...

"(He just told me that he apologized for what he did. That's all.)" That necessarily wasn't a lie, he did feel bad for what he did and he did apologize.

'**You're lying. Don't try and sugarcoat it for yourself.'**

But Kevin wasn't stupid. He could see right through the façade I played.

"(Don't lie, dude. What else happened?)"

Butters groaned sadly.

"Aw come on fellas! I just hate it when ya'll start talking all in a different language and stuff! It's not nice leaving people out ya know!" he said in a high-pitched whiny voice. I don't think he ever went through puberty, his voice still sounded the same since elementary...

"(He wants me back but I rejected him. I'm happier with Kenny.)"

"(And?)"

"Feelllas!"

"(Well...)

"(Well what?)"

I bit my lip hard. Should I tell him? I could trust Kevin right?

'**Don't do it. You've only been friends with him for a couple months.'**

'_Yeah, don't be an idiot. How dare you even consider telling him what happened, hoe!'_

EGAH! TOO MANY VOICES! JUST SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT THE HELL UP!

"Tweek!"

"AHHH LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shrieked at whoever said my name, covering my arms over my head and laying face flat on the desktop. I could feel all the stares from everyone in the class burning on my body.

"Mr. Tweak, if you can't lower your voice and act normal for once then I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you to the counselor!" the cross tone said to me from in front of the class. I shivered violently in my seat at the idea of being sent to the office and the mere chance of seeing Craig there as well.

"GAH! Y-yes, Mrs. Kent."

She just sneered at me before returning to the book she was reading. Since it was Friday she could give less of a fuck about teaching. Almost all the teachers in this school never ever taught anything on Fridays because their lazy and stupid and they all have it out for me ever since they caught me sneaking coffee out of the teachers lounge.

The class went on for the longest time as I stayed obediently silent. Listening to my surroundings though wasn't the best thing for my anxiety at the moment because everyone seemed to think I wouldn't overhear there rumors about me, especially Heidi and Lola who were talking louder than mighty hell right next to me...

"I heard he has this kind of paranoia disease or something." Heidi seems to "whisper" in her dull voice.

"Oh like that one guy in the movie 'Beautiful Mind'?" Lola responds back to her friend in a loquacious tone, eager to start gossiping.

"Yeah! Just like that!"

"Poor guy..."

"I know. Must be like hell in his head every day."

"Do you think he's on drugs? Just look at the way he twitches and junk. I bet you anything he's on crack right now."

"Probably. He does hang out with Kenny now and Kenny's all into that stuff. They've been like best friends for a month now, right? Hmm...but then again I remember twitchy from grade school always acting like that."

"Yeah. Wait. Best friends? Aren't they together?"

"What? Together, together? Like boyfriend and boyfriend! Ewww!"

"Whaddaya mean ew? I think they look cute together."

"Yeah but it makes me sad to see us lose another perfectly hot guy to homosexuality. Seems like everyone's turning gay now a days..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Just look at Stan and Kyle. I mean...yeah I saw Stan and Kyle coming from a mile away but when that French kid hook up with that demonic dude, I seriously questioned my sanity. They're like the last people I could suspect to hook up!"

"I know right! But I thought he was British?"

"Whatever. They're all the same to me."

"Oh...well if you ask my opinion, I thought twitchy looked better with the other guy. What's his name again?...He's like a total asshole to everything that breathes. He used to be friends with your lover. Was it Chris?"

"You mean Craig? And don't call Token my lover." I could practically feel the warmth of the blush rising in her face from over to my seat.

"Yeah! That's his name! Whatever happened to them?"

"I dunno. They just broke up out of nowhere. I just remember this rumor spreading around that he beat him up."

I twitched angrily at her careless words.

"Really? Well makes sense. He seems like that type of guy that's the abusive type. He always pissed off whenever I see him in the halls and he's always getting into fights."

"Yeah...I know but whenever I sat with them at their lunch table to talk with Token back then, he seemed like a totally different person! No lie! He was much...I don't know, happier? I couldn't really figure it out but he seemed much less of a jerk that's all I remember."

"Strange..."

"I know..."

"Speaking of couples that question your sanity, what do you think personally on Kenny being with twitchy?"

"Well when I found out I thought it was kind of cute. Cuz' Kenny's this little party maniac and Tweek does everything that's just the total contrary of what Kenny does, so it's sort of like this adorable opposite thing. But real talk, I don't think it's gonna work out..."

"OMG Why not?"

"Well...Kenny's just too much adventure and spontaneous for Tweek to handle. Craig was more of a stable kind of guy. But I don't know maybe it's just me. I guess I kind of missed those cute little moments Craig and twitchy used to have. They seemed..."

"Perfect."

"Exactly."

"Anyway did you see those shoes at Mervyns!"

"Um yeah, I'm planning to buy a pair this weekend!"

"Boo you whore! No fair!"

"Haha~"

I stopped listening in on them because frankly I could give less of a damn on shoes. I didn't butt into their conversation because I knew Lola and Token were on the brink of starting a relationship together and I didn't want to ruin anything with them. That and...Well let's be honest, I'm a wimp.

I felt someone tap on my head, earning them one of my twitches in return.

"Tweek...Y' okay there?" Butters soft voice mumbled hoping not to catch the teacher's attention. I nodded rapidly, hoping he'd go away and leave me be. Though it was useless to wish that, Butters cares too much.

"Well ya sure don't look okay. But if you don't wanna talk about what's troublin' your mind, well, I'd understand. But it'll do you some good to talk about it; maybe I could even help you a bit." I could hear him kneading his knuckles together like he always did. I tug at my hair and pick my head up to stare at him with droopy eyes.

"B-butters, you're a cool guy but I just don't wanna talk about –egh! - anything at the m-moment. There's just too much –agh!- going through m-my mind." I tried to translate "Please, just seriously leave me the fuck alone" in the nicest words I could. I think it worked?

"Well that's all right, Tweek. Whatever makes you feel better." said the voice that seemed never to lose its childlike innocence to it. I wonder if Butters had some hard times in life right now. Was he good at hiding his feelings like Craig? Or was he seriously a programmed government robot that was sent to spy on us but it went horribly wrong?

God, I have no idea.

* * *

><p>"Your gonna have to tell us what really happened sooner or later, dude."<p>

"Yeah, you can't hide it forever!"

"GAH! WHY DO YOU GUYS KEEP PUTTING THIS PRESSURE ON ME!"

"Because we care for you dammit!"

"Yeah we're not letting you get hurt ever again!"

"AGGHH! IT'S NOT LIKE IT WAS YA'LLS FAULT!"

"It doesn't matter! We're your friends and goddamn it we not going to let you lie to us!"

"SWEET JESUS!"

I bury my head in my arms as my three best friends ganged up on me during 3rd period History. Why, oh why did I have to have Clyde, Kevin, AND Token for this class. Life seriously hates me.

'**They just want to know about what you did. They just want you to fuckin' confess already.**

'_Don't confess. Don't fall for their stupid tricks. Their all against you, ya know.'_

What? No way, my friends aren't against me! You two are just a bunch of liars, I'm never gonna believe ya'll!

'**Do whatever you want, Tweeky. But the signs are all there. Why else would they be so intent on forcing you to tell them what happened?'**

GAH! Just SHUT UP already! You two are driving me insane!

'_Dude, you were already insane before we came into your sad life.'_

Fuck you! You go to hell! You go to hell and you die!

'**Not without dragging you down with us, Tweeky.'**

"Tweek..." I shake more viciously than I usually did. I haven't had my coffee in a while and its making me go bonkers! Especially with all this pressure I'm enduring, man if I don't get my hands on some caffeine goodness I might explode!

"Tweek, please just tell us. We're not gonna get mad if it's something bad." Clyde's nasally voice said in a calmer manner finally realizing they'll get nowhere if they just used force to make me confess. I chewed on what he said for a while before responding.

"Geh! You p-promise!"

A hand touched my shoulder warm heartedly making my nerves calm down more.

"Of course, dude. You can trust us. We wouldn't tell a soul if you didn't want us too." Kevin's caring voice mumbled assuring me that he was being truthfully honest. I stayed silent for a while as I tried to sort out my thoughts. Should I tell them? I didn't want to, I really didn't want to. But they really wanted to know and they seemed to really care for me. I'm sure they'd understand my undying feelings for Craig that still laid stubbornly deep in my heart and that we had a rendezvous tonight. I should tell them.

Right?

I sighed and picked my head up to look at the concerned faces of my friends. They meant the world to me and I never stopped wondering why they treated me like family. With a bit of my lip I pulled down the color of my shirt to expose the new love bite that still blazed a bright red on my shoulder. Token and Kevin gasped but Clyde looked at it dumbfounded.

"I don't get it." He mumbled utterly befuddled. "What happened? He's just got a hicke-" He paused and his eyes widened once the thought processed in his mind.

"Oh my god...Craig did that didn't he." I nodded shamefully and covered it back up as quickly as I could.

"Did he...did he force you?" Token managed to ask after snapping back from the astonishment he just surpassed.

"Well." My ears started to burn as brought my head down in embarrassment trying to look them in the eyes. "At first he did..."

The three of them gasped again in shock and disbelief sounding like they were on some daytime soap opera.

"Tweek!"

"You didn't?"

I squinted my eyes close as forcefully as I could, trying to hold back persistent tears. They were probably disgusted by me and never wanted to talk to me ever again. They tried so hard to make me forget about Craig and even protected me from him. Then I go and mess it all up, all their hard work had gone to waste and now they despised me for it. I deserved their hatred and their spitefulness. I deserved any act of malice they could give me. I'm nothing but worthless shit.

"I'm sorry...I hate my-myself and I would understand if you –agh!- didn't want to talk to me ever again..." I sniffed as I buried my head in my arms again. They stayed silent as I could feel the revulsion practically seeping in their eyes as they stared at me.

"Tweek...it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah I mean...how far did ya'll go?"

"Clyde! Don't ask stupid shit like that!"

"Oh come on, like you're not curious!"

"I'm not! I don't have a sick mind like you do!"

"Well what if they didn't even go that far? Then he has nothing to be ashamed about!"

I twitched as Kevin and Clyde started to argue like they always did but instead of Token joining in like he always did, he stayed eerily silent. He probably was trying to figure out how someone as ill and messed up like me could exist...

"Tweek." His deep voice finally said through the midst of Clyde and Kevin's bickering. "How far _did_ you two go?"

Clyde had stopped talking and paid attention, intent on hearing my answer due to his burning curiosity. My eyes widened in the darkness of my crossed arms created on the desk while my cheeks grew a fierce pink.

"Uh...n-not that far. The bell ringed just in time to -geh! - save me." I yelp at the memory. "But what if it never did then, god!, who knows what would've happened! That's what freaks me out about it the most!" I could hear Token sigh in relief as Clyde giggled perversely earning himself a kick in the shin from Kevin.

"Ow!"

"That's good, Tweek. Did anything else happen afterwards the bell rang?" Token started to sound like Mr. Mackey the way he tried to talk in a soothing tone just to wriggle out the truth from me. I squirmed in my seat from all the probing questions because I really did hate being questioned so much!

"Gah! Well...he asked me to...agh!"

"He asked you what? What did he ask you?"

"He asked me to lie!"

"Lie about what, Tweek?"

I squirmed again in my seat. I think I should tell them. Maybe they'd be able to help me out of the situation. My violent twitching started to act up again as I shivered in my seat. I can't tell them! Craig'll beat the living shit out of me and I really don't want to die so soon! And if Kenny forgets he might beat the shit out of me too! OH GOD! I CAN'T ENDURE THIS MUCH PRESSURE, I'M GONNA FAINT!

"TWEEK!"

"AHHHHOLYSHITI'MGONNADIE!"

This time everyone in the class turned around towards me with evil laughter dancing in their eyes. The history teacher cleared his throat at his desk.

"Do you need to go see the school counselor, Mr. Tweak?" he said in such a boring voice it made my brain cells die. I shook my head furiously at his question, rejecting such an idea.

"So you _do_ want to see the school counselor?" My eyes widened as I started to notice I was nodding instead of shaking my head. What the fuck! Why am I nodding?

'**You're welcome.'**

WHAT! SINCE WHEN COULD YOU CONTROL MY BODY!

'_We can if we want to I guess. I didn't even know we could do that either.'_

'**Well I had to do something before he started to spill even more shit to his wiener friends.'**

NOT COOL, MAN AM I FREAKING THE FUCK OUT!

My head started to nod more furiously despite my wishes.

"Alright then, take the pass and leave."

"GAH!" I shouted lamely as I stood up shakily and left the classroom without forgetting to grab the blue pass that hung on the wall by the door. I could feel the stares of everyone burning on back before I shut the door close in their dumb, conniving faces. I walked slower than a zombie on the path to the counselors that, unfortunately, I knew too well for my damn good. God I hate these fuckin' voices! If Craig was in the office too then I'm scooping out my brains and killing the source of them!

'**Oh shut the fuck up drama queen. You love us.'**

Like hell I do!

'_Yeah, look at you running all quick to see your little lover. You love us right now.'_

Fuck that, I hate ya'll.

I paused at the door that read "COUNSELORS" and took a deep breath, feeling my heart skip a beat. With the tiny blue pass lying in the depths of the pocket of my jeans, my hands stopped gripping at the edges of my shirt as a shivering hand extended over the old brass doorknob that had seen its years of misfits, rebels, and troublemakers. My hand just laid there on the doorknob before a shrill inner voice yelled at me.

'**Hurry the fuck already and stop pretending you're in some dramatic Disney channel show! Jesus!'**

I flipped him off in my mind as I hastily turned the doorknob, only running into a wall of midnight blue. My eyes widened as I recognized the smell of cigarettes on the familiar wall and a little cry left my mouth

"Uh..."

"D-don't k-kill me..." I say weakly trying my hardest not to look up at him to risk my chances of making eye contact. I feel the vibrations in his chest as he let out a brief chuckle.

"What are you doing here?"

"I s-screamed 'holy shit don't kill me' in class."

"Figures." He closed the door of the counselors as he pulled me over to the bench by the door. I reluctantly sit with him, I didn't really have much of a choice though.

"Look..." he says breaking the silence making me yell just a little bit. " I have to tell you something."

I still try to not make eye contact with him so I just paid attention to my hands for the moment.

"W-what is it?"

"I'm not the best at expressing feelings."

"Hah."

"Shut up. I'm trying to be realistic here."

"S-sorry."

"Whatever. So yeah...I'm not the best at expressing stupid shit like feelings but..." he paused. I still resist the urge to look at him and continue to forcefully stare at my oh so entertaining hands.

"I don't know how to say this. How do you say 'I want to kill your fucking stupid ass retarded boyfriend in feeling?"

"I –ngh!- want you back."

"Right...i want you back, dude."

"Well I'm sorry but I can't –ngh!- do that."

"And why the hell not." It's amazing how his tone of voice never changes. It stays that nasally monotone voice. I wish I could do that. He could probably commit murder and no one would be able to tell! AGH! DON'T THINK ABOUT MURDER RIGHT NOW!

"Because! It's not right!"

"And since when do I care what's right or not?"

"AGH! Never! But it doesn't matter if you don't care, I can't do something like –gah!- that!"

"You can't but you want to."

I twitched.

"Ngh! I n-never said that!"

"You didn't have to. You forget I know you and I can tell what you're thinking just based off a twitch. You want me back just as much I want you back but you can't do it because of being judged by your friends and being hated by McCormick. "

Wow that's a lot of words for Craig to say all at once.

He grabbed my hand and forced me to look at him with his other one. I let out a yelp that echoed in the hallway as he stared furiously into my eyes. I then noticed something. His eyes weren't as dark and hollow like I usually saw them, they actually showed...emotion. This really freaked me out, what the hell was gonna happen!

"But you're breaking my heart, Tweek."

My own eyes started burned with beckoning tears. The hurt in his grey eyes pierced into my mind and I felt like I was just melting in his grip. Just those words and the look on his face was enough to make me cry just like every girl in the world did when they just watched "The Notebook". I never saw this face expression on Craig's face before in my life and my lips started to tremble while the rest of body seemed to freeze from any twitches and shudders.

"What do you want me to do about that?" yeah I know those words were mean to say but seriously, what WAS I supposed to do about it? I can't just break it off with Kenny and run into Craig's arms like nothing ever happened! He called me a freak...a freak. The hate returned back in me.

"Besides...I'm just a freak, right?"

And then I stood up and walked away... all badass.

* * *

><p>*(Kevin and Tweek are currently speaking in Mongolian during this part so Butters or anyone else in the classroom could hear in. I was going to actually put their words in Mongolian but I was afraid that the symbols wouldn't go through :P so yeah...sorry if it got confusing.)<p>

It's gonna get better soon :D just you watch!

GAH! I'm so excited xD

R&R!


	9. When Shit Hits the Fan

Eep =_=

Soooorrry about the long update guys :( I'm such a jerk for not updating for so long -_-

But I did so for **A13**, seriously I completely forgot about this story D: I suuuuccckk.

Well hopefully my writing's improved. That's what I've been working really hard on while not updating so tell me what you think. :)

P.S. This chapter is in third person.

(**WARNING!**: Minor language )

* * *

><p><em>The future that we both drew<em>

_and all the shit we've been through._

_Obsessed with the thought of you,_

_The pain just grew and grew!_

Tweek could never have a badass moment to himself. Nope, especially not with Craig around. He even thought himself stupid to think he _could _get away with trying to be badass around Craig because he knew already it was damn near impossible to do that so why did he even try in the first place.

Love makes you do stupid stuff...

Oh god, just stop quoting 80's romance movies now.

Without hesitation and possibly based on pure reaction impulse, Craig grabbed Tweek's arm whilst staying on his seat on the bench in front of the counselors office with his ninja skills and pulled him back on the place next to him, like a good boy should do.

Tweek was not amused by Craig's actions to say the least.

"G-goddamn Craig!" he yelled as he too noticed they were still by the counselor's office, "Leave me alone already!" he grumbled all the while trying to pull his arm free out of Craig's iron grasp on it but ,hell to the no, was Craig going to let go. Craig looked numbly over at the counselor's door. The sight of the door itself made him feel queasy and he knew something bad was going to happen if they just stayed there like fish near a shark's den (do sharks even have a den?) acting like living bait to those school administrator's that feed off the fear and anger of their student's bodies. _Fucking cannibal's_, were Craig's thoughts on the whole situation. Also that he had to act fast and get them out of here.

To avoid any confrontation from any school administrators that were more than likely to come out at any moment now, he rushed the both of them to the nearest room, which happened to be another boy's restroom that was much more sterile looking and cleaner than the other one but that didn't make Tweek not less pissed off on their new location.

"Why are we here?" He hissed, nearly yelling as he was finally able to get his arm free from Craig's grasp. Craig was peeking outside of the bathroom door looking for people who could've seen them rush into the restroom. Fortunately, it was completely empty at the moment and that made Craig smile in the inside. Tweek was mumbling angrily under his breath for getting himself caught in this awkward situation again, if he didn't have that stupid outburst or was normal enough to not have voices in his head that controlled his body movements, he would not be here right now. He wanted to be with Kenny, smelling the scent of pop tarts and mock Axe brand spray that his parka always carried and to be cradled safe in his strong arms, where no voices or his worst fears could get him. The missed memory of his boyfriend made him frown even more. He really hoped his hormones won't act up this time because the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the guy he was barely starting to notice he was falling head over heels for.

Then, he noticed that Craig was staring at him.

"Well..." the dull boy said once he got the blushing blonde's attention "I think we should catch up where we left off last time." The curves of his mouth curled into a mischievous smirk as he said this. Tweek's cheeks burned with both embarrassment and anger before he went close up to Craig's face and poked him in the chest with a shaky finger.

"No way, man! No fucking –ngh!- way! I'm leaving whether you like it or not, you can't just use me like I'm your own personal little –geh!- fuck buddy because I will not lower myself down to your standards like that!" He jabbed his chest even harder with each word, nearly pinning him to the bathroom wall. "Do me favor, will ya? Please...PLEASE, get it through your thick head that it's OVER between you and me! Okay?" And with that Tweek started headed out the door but even though Craig's tried to act like he wasn't bothered by this, the feral look in Tweek's eyes was enough to break his cool exterior, he knew Tweek had a hot-headed side to him but he never saw it him as extreme as this. He didn't like feeling so...weak like this, no not at all.

He pulled Tweek by the collar before he could even touch the restroom's handle to exit and pulled him into the biggest stall, mind and body blinded by rage. Tweek fought back, equally matching Craig in the pissed off factor, and even tried kicking him in the legs to let him go.

But Craig always got his way no matter what, and no one could ever stop him.

With a slam of a stall door, he pinned Tweek to the wall of the stall and stared him down. His fierce eyes stared into the darkened with hate brown eyes of the other, electricity and fire combining in a natural perfect disaster. Both of their crooked teeth were bared and their eyebrows crinkled into a furious lock, white knuckled fist curling around whatever arm of the other they had.

"You know I'm not afraid to kick your fucking ass, right?" Tweek finally spoke what came out sounding like a low growl. Craig's grinded his screwed up teeth together before crinkling up another smirk and speaking right after.

"You know I'm not afraid to fuck you in the ass, right?" He was leaning closer to his face, making sure the boy he had pressed against the wall smelled his heavy, cigarette breath because he knew how much he hated the smell of cigarettes. To his pleasure, the blonde cringed in disgust like he had anticipated.

"You disgust me. You're so fucking pathetic," he wriggled like a worm under his hold "What good will it do you forcing me to do whatever you want. I'll never feel the same for you, ever again." The grip Craig had over him turned frigid and the smug smirk he had dissipated, turning back into his usually thin scowl that stood on his face 24/7. The fierceness in his eyes softened as well as he took a sigh and readied himself for what he would say next.

"Tweek," he said lowly, not looking giving eye contact "you remember that time at the movies? The one time where we saw that scary movie." Tweek paused in his wriggling, raising an eyebrow at Craig's sudden emotion change. He nodded slowly and Craig continued.

"You got so scared of that clown," he laughed. "You swore you saw him before somewhere but you couldn't remember where. You were scared out of your fucking mind. You even ran out of the movie theater and I had to spend ten minutes trying to find you. It was so dark out and I couldn't see anything, I couldn't find you and then I started freaking out." He hands started shaking on his grip on Tweek's arms, voice getting a bit louder. "It felt way more than ten minutes. Thoughts started to go all crazy in my head I started thinking the impossible. What if you got shanked by some idiot or ran into the wrong person, I-I-I just couldn't handle it. I hadn't been so worried about something since the day they almost canceled _Red Racer_. It was horrible." He paused and the smile started returning back.

"And then I found you, shivering by the dumpster behind the theatre building. I was so happy. I found you in one piece and you hadn't been robbed or anything like I thought you would. I held you in my arms and I told you if you ever did something like that again I'd kill you. You remember?" he finally looked Tweek in the eyes who had stopped shaking with rag and he nodded again.

"Craig...where are going with this?"

"That was the last time we saw a scary movie, dude. Whenever we did go to the movies I never saw anything I liked, we watched whatever you wanted because I was too fucking scared to lose you again like that. That was one of the first things of myself I gave up just for you. It wasn't the biggest but the fact that you had a...change in my life. That's amazing." He inched closer to Tweek's face. "That was the day I actually realized I could give a damn about a person. Something to prove I wasn't just this emotionless thing that everyone was scared of. Okay?"

"Uh, Craig?

"What?"

"My arms are asleep and it really hurts."

He rolled his eyes and let Tweek go. The blonde rubbed his arm while biting his lip, processing what Craig had just said in his brain. He turned and saw Craig was turned the other way, away from him crossing his arms.

"Crai-"

"You can go if you want." he blankly said interrupting Tweek. Tweek frowned but stood where he was.

"B-But Cra-"

"Go!" his shoulders tensed as he said. "Just go already! Fuck." Tweek smiled, for no reason to be exact.

"Craig, I'm not leaving." He placed a shaky hand on his shoulder. "And y-you're going to have to deal with it –ngh!- o-okay?" Craig paused.

"The bells going to ring."

"I know that."

"Lunch is next period."

"I k-know that."

"Your stupid boyfriend is going to be looking for you."

"I know that."

"And if he finds you stuck in a stall with me he's not going to be happy."

Tweek twitched, "GAH! Jesus C-Craig I know this!"

"I'm just making sure." He grinned before turning and facing the blonde. "We should probably leave here before the bell does ring. People use this restroom during lunch." Tweek made a face of disgust. Who on Earth would use the disgusting, bacteria soaked school restrooms? Bleh...

"Were are –ngh!- going to go?" Craig clutched Tweek's hand and ruffled his hair.

"I know a place."

Something about that made Tweek think that this wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

><p>"GAH! Why are we here?" Tweek shivered as another breeze of ice gusted by. They stood behind the school that was absolutely deserted and creepy as hell because the woods weren't that far from here and the woods are were homicidal maniacs are breed. Craig was about to pull out his pack of cigarettes before receiving a glare from the blonde so he had to reluctantly put the pack back into the pocket of his jacket.<p>

"It's the only place that'll be deserted during lunch." He grunted. Tweek rubbed his hands together furiously trying to warm himself up. He had always hated the freaking cold weather that Colorado always had. You get sick more easily in the cold, a fact he had learned from his mom and dad. More of a risk of hypothermia and frostbite and all that stuff that Tweek based his life around trying not to get it.

"AGH!" he twitched, now was not the time to be thinking about diseases. Craig eyed him oddly as he leaned on the rugged brick wall of the school.

"Chill out, you won't get sick." Tweek didn't bother to question how Craig knew what he was thinking about.

"You don't know that!" and it was true, Craig didn't know that for a fact did he? "There are millions of viruses and bacteria out here and it's even worse when the weather's cold! The air we're breathing right now is probably filled with all these diseases! ACK OH MY GOD WE GOTTA STOP BREATHING!" he held took a deep inhale and filled his cheeks with air, covering his mouth. Craig smirked and held back a laugh because Tweek is so adorable no one can resist it, especially when he's all psychotic and paranoid.

"Those bacteria and viruses won't get to you." Tweek shook his head rapidly, still covering his face as his face started to turn red from holding his breath. "No they won't Tweek. You wanna know why?" Tweek paused before he nodded.

"'Cuz I won't let them, that's why." Craig flipped off the bacteria and viruses and laughed, imagining them yelling and scurrying away at the sight of Craig flipping the bird. "So you can breathe now."

Tweek's face was a light purple before he finally breathed out and started panting furiously, leaning against the wall for balance. "T-Thanks."

"No problem." They were silent for a long while. During the silence Tweek started to think. If it was Kenny here instead of Craig and he started to freak out about bacteria he probably would've just rolled his eyes and told them there wasn't any and left it at that. Kenny wasn't the best at trying to calm Tweek down because Kenny had seen worse than underwear stealing gnomes and germs. Kenny had seen Cthulhu's and Mecha-Streisand's, far worse than any non-living viruses and frostbite. But that still didn't make them any less scary. To be honest, Kenny wasn't a secure person to have in a relationship. Even though they were a couple he'd still look around and check out girls, and he tried not to let it bother him at first but as time went by it got worse. Kenny partied and did stuff without thinking about the consequences. He did stop all that stuff when they started dating but he knew deep inside that's what made Kenny himself and he didn't like that he held Kenny back from being himself. He wanted Kenny to be himself and that wasn't going to happen as long as they were together because Kenny was Kenny and well, Tweek was Tweek. Kenny was a good person, he really was but... Tweek needed someone secure and committed and that was the opposite of Kenny. He needed someone stable and protective, someone like...

"Craig," Tweek finally spoke breaking the silence. "Can I ask you something?" Craig craned his neck in Tweek's direction.

"What?"

The blonde took a deep breath of the air that Craig had just rid of bacteria and viruses. He knew what he was about to do was going to be...wrong, but he needed to be sure that this was what he really wanted before he made a big decision.

"C-can I kiss you?"

* * *

><p>Kenny groaned for the hundredth time as he looked into the cafeteria again, searching for the specific electrified hair of a blonde spazz. Clyde huffed as he was dragged along in the search. They had been searching for what seemed like hours.<p>

"Can we stop looking? I'm getting tired and today is Enchilada day!" he whined. Kevin snickered and poked Clyde's tummy.

"Like you need any more food in you chubby!" Clyde's face grew red as he swatted Kevin's hand away.

"Don't call me chubby you geek wad!" before Kevin could respond to Clyde Kenny groaned loudly.

"Don't you two fucking start, I swear I WILL kill you two if you fucking start." Clyde and Kevin stopped walking and crossed their arms together at the same time looking like a pair of angry twin moms.

"Well, someone's got massive sand up their vagina." Clyde snorted.

"More like a whole freaking beach up in there..." Kevin followed after. Kenny curled and uncurled his fist before turning around and staring at the two.

"Yeah so what if I'm a bit pissed off that I can't find Tweek! If this is so boring for you idiots than go sit with Token and his stupid girlfriend then!" he yelled. They cowered under Kenny's mighty wrath.

"We'll behave."

"Yeah, Token and Lola are boring."

Kenny growled inhumanly before turning around and deciding to check all the restrooms in the school again. As Kevin and Clyde followed behind awkwardly, they started getting scared about how Kenny was acting. He was fighting with the janitor for Pete's sake...

"Yo no hable inglés, chico!"

"I don't trust you! Don't lie to me! Where is he?"

"Qué!"

"Kenny, leave the poor man alone! His people created the magnificence that is tacos!" Clyde pulled at the hood of Kenny's parka, pulling him away from the janitor who was now cussing in Spanish.

"Hijo de puta, estos niño's estan loco!" he screamed before running off with is little mop and big loop of keys jangling behind on the hook of his paint splattered jeans. Kevin and Clyde held back Kenny from going after him.

"Yeah that's right you run!" Kenny continued yelling after the janitor even though he was long gone.

"Calm down, dude! You'll never find Tweek if you get yelling at every minority in your path!" Kevin got after. Kenny calmed down, realizing that he was acting just the teensiest bit crazy.

"Yeah you're right." They let him go seeing that he was now sane. "But we've checked everywhere! And I still haven't found him!" his face now showed the worry he was starting to feel. Clyde and Kevin looked each other and did that telepathic talk that friends have before turning towards Kenny and both laying a hand on each shoulder of his.

"Don't worry okay. Tweek does this sometimes, he's probably still in the counselors. He'll turn up for his next class. He always does." Kevin spoke with such sincerity. Kenny smiled.

"Thanks," Kenny turned around and started heading back into the cafeteria. "Let's head back to the lunch before it ends. I'm sorry I wasted time trying to find Tweek." Kevin patted Kenny on the back and gave him a forgiving smile.

"It's no problem. We wanted to find him just as much as you did." He looked over at Clyde who still stood where he standing, not moving an inch. Kevin eyed him nervously, "You coming, Clyde?" Clyde was staring at the floor thinking before he looked over at Kevin and nodded slowly.

"Sure. I'll be right there." Kevin stared curiously at Clyde before nodding back and going after Kenny, heading to the cafeteria. Clyde bit his lip as he went over what Kevin had told Kenny. If Tweek was still at the counselor's than more than likely he would've ran into Craig. Clyde may be an idiot at times but he knew Craig inside and out, they were (or used to) be good friend. There was no doubt in his mind that Tweek was with Craig at this moment. But he decided to keep that to himself, for now.

The first smart thing he ever did.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and alerted the kids lunch time was over. Kenny still hadn't seen Tweek anywhere and he hoped what Kevin said was right and that he'd be in class. He made his way to English just like he always did except there was no twitching blonde by his side this time. Some people were already in the same square box of a classroom already as he sat in his usual seat, he eyed the door nervously just waiting for a miracle to happen. If he didn't show up to this class he would skip the rest of his classes looking for him, he swore it.<p>

The tardy bell rang after a couple of minutes and the rest of the students had arrived to class already. Kenny was clutching at the sides of his desk, anticipation just eating him up as the teacher went with his teaching routine of the day. Turns out Kenny's day was getting even worse as he started handing pop quizzes out. He knew nothing about the trannies of "Twelfth Night" and now he wished even more that Tweek would be in the seat next to him. He pulled his handy dandy pencil out of the pocket of his parka and answered the two easiest questions on the paper: name and date. He looked at the other questions on the paper and scrunched his eyebrows in frustration. How the hell was he supposed to know "What is it about Malvolio that the other characters dislike?" or "How does the gender-bending within the play add to our picture of what the Renaissance and early seventeenth century saw as _appropriate_ behavior for women?". This quiz sucked major nuts the more Kenny looked at it.

The classroom door opened and his eyes immediately left the stupid pop quiz to whoever entered the room.

"Why look who decided to grace us with his presence! Take a seat, Mr. Tucker and after you're done with the pop quiz head immediately to the counselor's office!" Craig flipped off the teacher and earned a bunch of ohh's and ahh's from the class but he just flipped them off too.

"That's it! Forgot about the quiz, just save us the trouble and head right now! That's the last time you disrupt this class!"

"Whatever." Craig blankly stated before flipping him off one more time and heading out the door. Kenny watched him leave. That was weird. Why would Craig just come to class when he knew he was going to be sent to counselors anyways? Kenny's eyes widened as something sunk in. If Craig was going to the counselors and if Tweek was still there then something bad would happen. Oh no...

Kenny scooted out of his desk and started walking out.

"Where do you think you're going, McCormick!" he ignored the teacher and closed the door behind him, Barely catching a glimpse of Craig turning to the right in the hallway right before him. He followed after him and caught up to him until they both reached the counselors office, but before Craig touched the door knob he turned and came face to face to Kenny. A sinister smile graced the apathetic boy's face.

"You're so fucking predictable." He laughed scaring the shit out of Kenny, but the blonde managed to keep a straight face showing that he wasn't intimidated.

"What the hell are you talking about, Craig!" he said through his teeth. Craig's humor was tripping him out.

"I knew you'd follow me. Didn't your mom ever tell you about how curiosity killed the cat or was she too drunk to do that too?" Kenny growled, curling his fist.

"I don't have time for your shit. Where's Tweek?" he spat out. Craig flipped him off before pointing to the right of him, at the two doors that lead outside to the patio.

"He's waiting for you." His smile went back to his blank face expression. "Better not piss him off so hurry up. You're lucky he's giving you a chance." Kenny cocked his head slighty to side.

"What do you mean 'give me a chance'?" he asked but the boy was already walking away, "Hey, where are you going!"

"Gonna swipe me some coffee from the teacher's lounge." He flipped him off, still showing his back as he walked off. "Hurry up and get outside already." Kenny frowned but did what he was told, pushing open the doors and into the patio area of the school. It was deserted besides for a few students who were skipping this period. He squinted his eyes and he the spikes of messy blonde hair standing next to one of the trees, waiting. He felt happy to see that Tweek was still alive but...there was just something stabbing deep in his gut telling him something bad was about to happen. He ignored it.

He ran over to Tweek and hugged him. This time Tweek didn't jump and get after him like he always did, which was odd.

"Tweek, he didn't hurt you did he?" he let him go and stared at him. Tweek stared blankly up at him, no emotion in his eyes before shaking his head slowly from side to side. "Tweek, are you okay?" Tweek did nothing but nod. Now Kenny was getting worried.

"Tweek talk to me! What's going on!" his voice started getting shaky. He leaned closer in to Tweek's face. Tweek stared at him blankly before leaning in and kissing Kenny deeply on the lips. The kiss took Kenny by surprise but he didn't dare pull back. He deepened the kiss more and even went as far as licking Tweek's lips for entrance, but that's when the spazz pulled back. Kenny stared surprised and confused, not expecting what Tweek would to next. Tweek sighed as he kissed Kenny quickly on the lips before whispering the words he had prepared himself to say after finally seeing what he needed to see.

"Kenny," he spoke clearly, not a single twitch or mumble. "We need to break up."

* * *

><p>Ahh god, holy shit it's a cliffhanger...again.<p>

Crappy written chapter but I wrote this all in one day so you can't blame me much for the lack of detail and different words (yeah you can)

Thanks **A13 **again for reminding me this story existed and inspiring me to continue it. I WILL finish this story if it's the last thing I do.

R&R :)

(Also if you want, you can put who you want Tweek ending up with in your review. The story's not over yet so if you either want it to be a Twenny or a Creek story is all up to you. I'll tally up the votes in the end and whoever gets the most votes is the winner. Have fun.)


	10. Coffee Saves A Life For Once

BD10

Blah I cannot believe for the life of me that people like this story. You all rock like so much it blows my mind through the roof and serves it blueberry sundaes.

Oh well, here's another chapter.

(**WARNING!**: Minor language and short chapter-ness 8| gah)

* * *

><p>"<em>How could you do this to me?<em>

_Look at what I made for you._

_It was never enough_

_and the world is what I gave to you._"

~!~!~!~

No hesitation and with no questions asked, Craig responded to Tweek's request with what he wanted.

A simple kiss: no more, no less. That's all he asked for and that's all he was going to get.

Tweek tried hard to pay attention to how the kiss felt. The minute their two lips touched he felt comfort and familiarity, the gentle memorable scent of cigarettes and laundry softener tingling in his nose that was already numb from the cold. Craig still tasted the same and that was nice, he never would taste like anything but the same. His rough hand held his face and it felt even nicer, just everything about him was safe. He didn't want more than that kiss itself, just as if it was like it was enough to satisfy him and he appreciated it.

The bell rang, notifying that it was now lunch period but regardless of it they continued the kiss not suggesting breaking it or coming to a stop. The sounds of hollers and voices of students leaving class was heard in the distance but none of them sounded close enough to disturb the subdued quiet surrounding the two boys. Nothing could've interrupted this moment except... well, they needed to breathe at some point. Craig unwillingly pulled his lips off of Tweek's , being gentle and keeping the distance of their faces close enough that they could feel the warmth of the others breath against their cold skin. He stared at the blonde with mellowed out grey meeting his own warm brown, not really sure what he should do next.

"Sure I'll kiss you, Tweek." His face stayed stoic as he said this making the joke even more humorous. Tweek breathed out an uncertain chuckle and backed away slowly as he did so. Craig inhaled sharply, taking the time to finally observe around their surroundings and starting to majorly crave a smoke at the moment.

"I think the bell ringed." Craig spoke again, monotone. Tweek fiddled with his fingers that started reddening from being out in the cold, another breeze gusted by bringing a shiver and a twitch along with it.

"Y-Yeah it did." Craig kicked some dirtied snow.

"So why did you ask me to kiss you?" he was sure to be blunt, beating around the bush never got anyone nowhere. Tweek shivered again from both the cold and the overwhelming anxiety.

"I n-needed to check something."

"What?" he raised an eyebrow and eyed the blonde peculiarly.

"Just –ngh!- something."

"Well, I kind of need to know what you were checking because honestly I don't think you were checking the goddamn temperature by kissing me..." he paused. "Where you?"

"N-No." The twitch pulled at his sleeves, his response making Craig huff out an annoyed puff of air.

"See, if it's not the temperature than what?" the boy he spoke to stayed quiet and continued to stare indolently at the ground. Craig let the silence brew for a while, knowing Tweek was probably trying to figure out whatever he was trying to figure out. He even had his thinking face on; the face where he scrunches his eyebrows and his nose crinkles a bit almost looking like he was constipated. He usually liked the constipated thinking face of Tweek's but right now, despite its cuteness, he wasn't in the mood for waiting for him to think. In spite of what Tweek thoughts where on Craig being able to "read his mind" it was really quite the opposite, trying to figure out what Tweek was thinking about most of the time was like trying to decipher the freaking Da Vinci code. If it weren't for the obvious facial expressions he gave off at times Craig would never be able to figure the spazz out; sometimes it was the little sounds he made that gave hints too. But Tweek was giving him no hints to what he was thinking about, only baring that constipated look on his face. Craig had started grinding his teeth with the frustration and tension building up the longer he let the silence settle. Tweek had enough time to think, didn't he?

But of course just as Craig was about to open his mouth Tweek beats him to it.

"I'm tr-trying to figure something out." The words spilled out of his mouth so fast, it was nearly inaudible. Craig's tongue traced over his teeth, looking for any remnants of nicotine that might've been left behind that managed to escape from being sucked into his lungs. He didn't know what he was getting so got dang nervous about.

"Figure out what?"

More silence. More constipated thinking face. More Da Vinci code deciphering. More teeth tracing.

"I just don't kn-know how to say it." He frowned. "I don't know what I'm looking for in particular but I'll know it when I find it. I just need more..." he paused, looking for the right word. "Uh... evidence? No that doesn't sound right..." he thought some more before sighing and rubbing his head from all the thinking. "I don't know! But do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Craig blinked.

"No."

"AUGH!" his raised his hands up in the air looking like he was trying to choke clouds but tragically failed. Cloud homicide was illegal in South Park though, so good thing Tweek wasn't very successful at his attempt. That would've been a long six days in jail...

No there was no such thing as cloud homicide, Jesus Christ...

"I'm just kidding, Tweek." Craig spoke. "I get it." He dug his hands into the pockets of his jacket, his left hand cradling the slim box of cigarettes that so evilly teased him. "But what other _evidence _do you need?" Tweek finally looked away from the ground and his hands, anything distracting him from looking Craig in the eyes.

"I'll t-tell you but um," he glanced to the side briefly before steadying his line of sight on Craig. "-geh!-you're going to have to do me a fah-favor." The boy gnawed the inside of his cheek as he stared intently at the shivering blonde that stared back, seeming serious and his eyes filled with secrets and confidence. They continued their silent eye duel until Craig gave up with a sigh.

"What'll I have to do?" Tweek's red lips curled up into a proud smile.

"Don't worry it'll be easy."

"It better be."

* * *

><p>Now that he had his "evidence", he compared them, and came up with the final results. He could now answer the big question that ate him up inside like flesh eating parasites. Who would it be?<p>

Kenny or Craig?

And he chose the solution he thought was best. God he hoped it was the best; he never was good at making big decisions.

He chose neither.

That was a good choice right? It always worked for the people in books and movies when they were caught up in an intense love triangle situation! Tweek wasn't up for the pressure that relationships had so why not just NOT be in any, for a while! It was the most logical explanation he could come up with since he wanted both Craig and Kenny. Their kisses both held different taste and sensations but the meanings they had in his life where the same. He couldn't live without either one and sometimes you just have to take one for the team. That was the right metaphor for this whole thing, right? RIGHT?

And now Kenny stood before him, looking like he was on the edge of tears. Oh sweet Christ what has he done...

"W-...What?"

Tweek bit his lip and suddenly took a false interest to his shoes, looking away from Kenny's face that was just riddled with different emotions.

"I j-just think we –geh!- need a br-break..."

"..."

"I'm sorry."

Kenny locked his hands together behind his neck and took a deep exhale, letting out a laugh that didn't sound exactly sane.

"Your leaving me for that douchebag aren't ya?" he laughed again, letting his arms release from the lock to rest on his sides. Tweek stepped back a few inches and tried not to let his nervousness show, the grin on Kenny's face was really starting to freak him out.

"A-Actually no I'm n-not." So much for trying not to sound nervous...

Kenny moved closer, noticing that Tweek was purposely trying to get away from him. His lips started to gradually melt from the grin he had into a thin scowl with each inch he got closer.

"Then _why_?" The tree that was standing so sturdy behind Tweek now carried the weight of both of the boys leaning on it. They stood so close to each other that Kenny's voice lowered to a whisper and could still be heard by the shivering blonde underneath him.

"GEH! I j-just n-need time to –ngh!- think, o-o-okay?" he held his arms over his face for protection. "If you re-really do –GAH!- care about me, you'll understand! I just CAN'T deal with the pr-pressure you two are PUTTING on m-m-me, JESUS CHRIST!" Oh no...Oh no, oh no, oh no he was about to have another panic attack. Where's Craig and that coffee! Oh no, this isn't good...Oh god, oh no.

"Pressure?" Kenny's grin was now at full blast. Holy shit he can be creepy. "What the fuck are you talking about, pressure? Craig's bad! He'll just hurt you again! I can't believe you're even considering taking him back!" his voice rose and grew angrier with each word he spoke so brutally. "It's stupid and utterly pathetic!"

Now Tweek wasn't scared anymore, oh ho no no...

Tweek was pissed.

"Did... you just call me stupid and pathetic?" he slowly started lowering his hands away from his face and raised an eyebrow. Kenny was starting to get confusion mixed in with his other emotions, but anger was the primary one still so he remained that way.

"Yeah I did." He sneered, nearing Tweek's face. The blonde's both started curling their fists as the surge of testosterone and adrenaline pumped through their veins. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"You son of a bitch." Tweek snarled but before his fist could meet the jaw of the boy who smiled a smile only homicidal clowns would find not scary in anyway, the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted the heated rage. The two blondes turned their heads in the same direction at the same time both seeing an unamused Craig standing there with a thermos full of coffee. Tweek saw the said thermos and immediately seized it from Craig's hand, forgetting all about how pissed off he was and guzzling down the brown liquid greedily not caring how much it scorched the inside of his throat. Kenny stood still and Craig swore he saw him twitch a little bit, which wasn't totally weird.

Nope not at all.

"You!" Kenny finally broke out of whatever twitchy trance he was in and started to approach Craig, poking his index finger at him accusingly. "You did this!" The blank face of Craig still remained as unaffected like a brand new Mr. Potato Head that had all its parts still in the package.

"You should be thanking me." The look on Kenny's face was priceless.

"THANKING YOU? FOR WHAT!" his voice raised an octave, sounding like someone just kicked him in the balls.

"Dude," he sighed. "I just saved your ass from being kicked. Anymore second had I been gone and you'd be stone cold and passed out, bleeding from every part of your feeble body!" he laughed and jabbed his thumb in the direction of Tweek who was licking the inside of the thermos like no tomorrow. "Have you seriously never seen Tweek pissed off?"

Kenny's face felt like it fell from the Eiffel Tower and committed suicide, splattering every inch of France and every frog-eating person in it with imaginary face goo blood.

"I...d-don't think I have in fact." The stoic boy rolled his eyes, shaking his head in shame for the poor blonde boy in front of him.

"Good." His eyes seemed to darken in color. "I don't think you'd be able to handle it." Kenny felt a shiver crawl up his spine by the way Craig said that. He made Tweek seem like this kind of monster! The blonde hovered his cauliflower blue eyes off of Craig's impassive exterior over to the crazy caffeine loaded kid that had given up finally on trying to fish out anymore last drops of coffee from the thermos. He had returned to his shaking and shivering old self, his blonde eyebrows furrowed as he peered an eye into the empty thermos making certain that there wasn't any more of the brown liquid that he depended his life on. His lower lip pouted cutely as he had come to the sad conclusion that there wasn't anymore. Kenny cocked his head to the side feeling utterly confused. How could a sweet boy like this cause any harm to others? Just the thought seemed so preposterous to even process.

"It's true whether you believe it or not." Kenny looked away from the crestfallen Tweek and back at Craig, who he noticed was the one talking. Did Craig just read his mind?

"Egh! What's tr-true?" Tweek had now come back to earth and was out of coffee bliss heaven. Craig patted his back making Tweek yelp.

"Nothing, Tweeks." Kenny was still confused but more than one thing. So many things were going through his head that he felt like screaming.

"Okay let me get something straight!" he rubbed his head, the feeling of a massive migraine already settling in the walls of his head. "You're not going to be dating either one of us?"

Tweek licked his lips, looking for more traces of coffee on them.

"E-Exactly."

"Then why is Craig getting coffee for you and shit?"

"'Cuz he's a k-kiss ass."

"Whatever." Craig flipped Tweek off, grimacing. Kenny rubbed his chin and started thinking despite his headache.

"But why?" Tweek licked his chops again.

"It's seriously for the best for both of ya'll." He started backing away from the two of them, thermos still intact in his hands. "You two need to go on with your lives and forget all about m-me! Pretend I never existed! Gah, OKAY?" he took another deep step back, but Kenny just took a step forward.

"Don't say stuff like that!" Kenny choked while Craig just stood where he was, watching Tweek back away with a frown starting to pull at his lips. "You can't just leave from my life just like that! It's not that easy!"

"JUST –GAH!- LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" he screamed before running off into the school as fast as he could. Kenny was just about to run after him until a firm hand placed itself on his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Don't."

The blonde turned his head with his eyes starting to look jam-packed with worry and hurt.

"Why the fuck not! You heard him! He doesn't know what they fuck his talking about!" his eyes stinged with beckoning tears and his hands curled into white-knuckled fist. Craig stared back at the disheartened teen with a heavy feeling starting to weigh in his heart.

"He does. Believe me he does." Kenny was about to open his mouth to argue but Craig silenced him. "I know him better than you do. He knows what he's doing." The blonde scowled, but he knew what Craig was saying was true. The guy did know him better than he did himself and he couldn't disagree about that.

"But what do we do? We just can't do what he asks and forget he ever existed!" he scratched his head. Craig stared at him because staring apparently is what Craig does best. His eyes darkened even more, making his grey eyes look like a brewing hurricane.

"We do what we need to do." Kenny stared back, his usual cauliflower blue eyes darkened as well, looking like the deep blue depths of the sea and he nodded firmly.

"So this is what it's ended up too huh?" he smirked and Craig's scowl tightened. "You know, I won't go down without a fight."

"Me neither."

"So this means war than?"

"Yup."

Kenny laughed and extended a hand out.

"So we agree then. May the best man win?" A smirk now crept up on Craig's face, as he extended his hand and clasped Kenny's hand, shaking it firmly.

"Oh I intend to win."

"In your dreams, Tucker." The two guys shook on it, swearing their hate and rivalry with finality, swearing by their obsession and their pure insanity on a war that most likely will be memorable.

A war they both planned to win.

* * *

><p><span>Fun Fact<span>: Did you know there is a singer that goes by the name "Chingy"?

*stifles a laugh*

Ahhhh, I still can't believe that therapist pissed on Butters while he was sleeping lol

Plus, I don't think Kenny every really did see Tweek pissed...he was kind of too busy dying in a box of rusted nails to see the fight between Tweek and Craig in that episode.

Hooray for canon~

R&R :D

(So far it's two votes for Creek and two votes for Twenny since chapter nine. The votes are still up so leave your reviews on which one you want! And yes, if one or the other does end up winning I'll make a short alternate ending chapter for the other, just for **A13 **because he or she is one hell of an awesome reviewer! :D But still the main one that wins will get the official ending and a more thought out chapter, okay? That's fair right?)


	11. Cars, Magic Couches, and OCD Bed Sheets

Damn, I don't even know...

They CAN'T cancel South Park, they just fucking CAN'T...

Fuck...

Well at least they showed Tweek and a hatless Craig in an episode... that kinda rocked.

But what the actual fuck, I'm really scared ;A;

*cries uncontrollably*

(**WARNING!**: Minor language and the mention of Canada.)

* * *

><p><em>I used to be love struck<em>

_Now I'm just fucked up_

_Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts_

* * *

><p>Dust now coated every inch of sky and matter that was anywhere near within the five mile radius of the abandoned parking lot of the forgotten building that was once Wall-Mart; sunlight beating down on the headboard of the 1980 Camaro Z28 that left behind its tire marks on what was left of the blacktop concrete. With some sweet vocals and guitar riffs provided by none other than The Rolling Stones recorded on a mix tape that seemed to be balancing with the screeches and gears twisting and turning, choking on exhaust. It sounded so beautiful and better coming from the faulty cassette player than it would on some HD stereo thingamajig. This was fucking heaven and he needed a taste of heaven right now, more than a pregnant women needs chocolate.<p>

Fingernails dug into the protective gelatin like cover on the steering wheel leaving behind a tattoo of crescent shaped marks on it and with a flick of his wrists and a squint of his eyes he jerked the circular metal wheel to the left making the tires scream as they grinded on the ground and sparks flew.

Vroom, Vroom; this was his baby; he made it into the kick ass hunk of metal it was today.

And his baby's was named Sugar.

Sugar was barely a car when he got her, heck he found her on someone's front lawn but he swore it was love at first sight the minute he saw her and all her rusty glory that one glorious summer. She had no tires and no paint job in what looked like years, the oil was long gone and the engine was just as dead as Britney Spears' career, it was a miserable sight but something about her just touched a nerve and he HAD to have her. With the help of the annoying Cartman, whiny Kyle, and the ever so depressing Stan, he was able to sneak the car off of the front lawn and into his garage at the dead of night. He spent all he could on her trying to make her the best, every odd job or money he got from another bet went to her instead of his usual...ahem, _daily _doings. She was his dirty little secret. A couple of brand new car seats here, a new engine there...the shit was hard to do but all the years of being a life-time NASCAR fan taught him the inside and out of a well-tuned car and how to do it all from scratch. His sweat, blood, and tears were the basically the foundation of the vehicle and there were times he'd be covered from heel to toe in grease, grime, and God knows what from being on his hands and knees cleaning her out and fixing her for hours. There were times were he just wanted to give up because he got so frustrated and was convince it was useless trying to fix something that was already broken but the image of driving lanes and lanes going faster than the speed of light with classics blaring on the cassette player-that he was going to find sooner or later- while the mountains of Colorado faded behind him finally disappearing from his life forever was just enough to keep him going. Hell, it'd make anyone keep going; the thought of finally ridding yourself of South Park was bitchin'.

It took him a year and a half for her to be certifiable of being able to transport a person from one place to another without breaking down and he was so proud of that. His hands created this magnificent beauty, _his _hands; no help whatsoever it was all him. He finally did find that 8-track cassette player (where he got it from was totally top-secret, he'd never tell a soul), gave her a great paint job dashed in red and orange, and even found a pair of fuzzy dice lying around to hang over the mirror. She was one bad mama jama. The name Sugar came from the Def Leppard tape he found in the cassette player and it just stuck with her being that her stereo virginity was lost to "Put Some Sugar on Me", it was just perfect.

And sure she had her technical difficulties at some points, Kenny was indeed no miracle worker, but he was able to always find the problem and fix her up in a matter of minutes because he was the only one her knew her inside and out. No way in hell would he let a mechanic touch her and her vulnerable car parts, practically raping her of her being... that shit was nasty to think about.

He was usually real gentle with her, only taking her on night rides two times a week just to get away from it all because she was still a work in progress. But right now he really needed to burn some asphalt and you knew the reason why. Sure Stan was going to be pissed (really super fucking pissed) that he skipped out on football practice and yeah he was going to have to make up for it badly on Monday but holy Jesus H Muthafuckin' boom boom Christ he could give less of a shit what the fuck Stan Marsh thinks or his coach for the matter. All that he needed to care about was trying not to hurt Sugar too much with all the black greased donut shaped tread marks he was imprinting in the vacant lot. His heart was beating so fast and his arms hurt so much, but the feel of adrenaline was just to overpowering to give a damn. The sun was burning the very hairs on whatever skin that was exposed and he could feel his skin sticking to the leather seat, the smell of everything was just so intoxicating even if all the dust was making his eyes red and itching up a storm in his nose.

"_Doo, Doo, Doo, Doo..."_

The song changed, that's a shame. The minute the next song played on the next tape he swore his pupils dilated and he just felt like laughing like a maniac. He revved his engine and prepped Sugar for another round of just killing every living thing in sight. This song was awesome and everyone and their mother knew the words to it. The drums were amazing that you could not resist just hitting anything trying to mimic it, the vocals reminded you of the mid 70's whether you even alive during the time or not, and the notes of those familiar guitar riffs were such a great classic that no matter how many times you heard it playing in a diner's jukebox or rundown bar you could never ever get sick of it.

He was talking about none other than "Hotel California".

The song finished up on the opening and the drums played their entrance, and if you could resist singing those lyrics you were God.

"_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair. Warm smell of colita's rising up through the air."_

Vroom, Vroom

"_Up ahead in the distance I saw a shimmering light. My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim, I had to stop for the night."_

Vroom, Vroom, Vroom

"_There she stood in the doorway, I heard the mission bell. Then I was thinking to myself this could be Heaven or this could be Hell."_

VROOM, VROOM, VRROOOM!

"_Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way. There were voices down the corridor. I thought I heard them say,"_

SCREEEEEE!

"Welcome to the Hotel California!" Ba dum dum da dun dun dun. "Such a lovely place!"

"_Such a lovely place,"_

"Such a lovely face!"

"_Plenty of room at the Hotel California." _

"Any time of year!"

"_Any time of year."_

"You can find it here!"

Okay so Kenny wasn't God, he couldn't resist as much as the next guy; Hotel California was a kryptonite that had an even huger effect on drunken poor guys riding their Camaro's in a parking lot wearing a plain white shirt with the sleeves cut off singing songs by the Eagles. He was practically living every single stereotype that Cartman had called him throughout his entire lifetime in this single moment and yet...

He couldn't give less of a fuck.

* * *

><p>"He's on my couch, Token! ON <em>MY <em>COUCH!"

The boy on the other end of the phone sighed, "Calm down, Clyde. Did he at least tell you why he was there?"

"NO! HE JUST KNOCKED ON MY DOOR AND BARGED IN!" his hands were so sweaty that the phone slipped from his palm and he scrambled after it, on his knees holding the phone with both hands and looking hysterical. "MY COUCH, TOKEN! WHERE I WATCH SPONGEBOB AND DRINK GATORADE! _MY _COUCH!"

"Oh my god, Clyde will you chill the fuck out! It's not like it's the first time he's sat on your couch before!"

"MY...COUCH...TOKEN!" His voice now mildly resembled a five year old girl's as he screamed into the speaker of his phone.

"Goddammit...FINE! I'll be right there...Jesus Christ." And thus the only black kid in South Park hung up on Clyde Donovan. The brunette stared at his phone astonished and appalled that he just got hung up on but this wasn't the first time it has happened so why he so surprised made him even more confused. He blinked and looked out of the entryway of the kitchen he hid in, peering into the living room and onto the couch that now occupied the body of Craig Tucker. He stared until the other boy sighed and flipped him off from where he was sitting.

"I can see AND hear you, Clyde." The boy in the kitchen gulped. "Just get over here already and stop being a pussy." Clyde grimaced before finally deciding to go sit over on the couch next to the other.

"I'm not a pussy..." he grumbled. Craig rolled his eyes and continued to flip through the channels on the television.

"Why are you here, dude?"

"Because you used to be my best friend, though I hate to admit it." He stopped at an episode of Law & Order. Not Criminal Intent, it was the one with the sex crimes that everybody liked. Clyde guffawed sarcastically to the point he started slapping his knee but Craig ignored his retardness.

"Yeah key word there, _USED _to be your best friend." He sneered. "Then you turned into a total asshole that no one liked. Just like how Stan was that one ti-"Craig made a noise that would make you piss your pants if you ever heard it at night in a dark alley.

"Don't ever compare me to Marsh." He said through his teeth. Clyde rolled his eyes and sighed, now turning sideways on the couch facing Craig who still pretended to fake an interest with the television in front of him.

"The point BEING, Craig" he raised his hands for emphasis. ", is that you have been a total shit head ever since the..." Craig glared at him. "T-The...ahem...you know."

"So?" he sank deeper into the couch. He kind of missed the Donovan's couch; it always had some kind of food hidden under the seat covers. It was some sort of like magical couch that granted you week old candy and spare change. His couch on the other hand only held lint and cat hair. He hated that cat, he really did.

"SO? No one likes a cynical asshole, Craig! NO ONE!" okay, now he was getting dramatic. "I mean yeah you were never the happiest kid in the world in the first place but you really started pissing everyone off with your bullshit. Even me." He placed his hand on Craig's shoulder and Craig instantly felt pissed off.

"You're touching me."

"Craig, I'm being real serious okay?"

"Your hand is literally on my shoulder."

"Being a cynical asshole is a very serious condition."

"Get it off. Now."

"It can't be cured but we CAN help you through this!"

"I'm not fucking around, Clyde."

"The first step is admitting it. Please Craig; help me, help you."

"I will shove your hand up your fucking ass."

"SEE!" the brunette exclaimed raising his hands in the air again for dramatics. "YOU WON'T LET ME HELP YOU! HOW CAN I HELP YOU WHEN YOU WON'T LET ME HELP YOU!"Craig inched his body to the opposite of where Clyde sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry but I can't help to be an asshole when you're all up on my business." He shivers. "It makes me sick." Clyde pouted and with a heavy sigh he slumped into the magical cushions of his magical couch, crossing his arms.

"Whatever. If I can't help you then Token will when he gets here." Just the mention of Token made Craig all smiles, he missed that black asshole.

"So..." Clyde laughed uncertainly "Would you bang that detective chick?" his chubby, baby-like finger pointed to the person on the television. Craig made a face.

"Nah."

"Why not? She's a fucking babe!"

"She looks like she's got a whole dry leather bag collection down there. Her nose scrunches up whenever she sits down."

"Whatever, if she had a dick I bet you'd change your mind."

"Fuck yeah."

"Your gross AND have no taste."

"And you know you missed me."

There was a pause.

"Yeah..."

And the two boys smiled.

"How 'bout the dead prostitute?"

"Maybe after a few drinks and if she's clean."

"Picky, picky..."

* * *

><p>The Broflovski household was always clean and proper; everything had to be perfect starting from the specific angle of the menorahs to the tightness of the plastic on the furniture. Everything had to be all in order as said by Sheila herself and of course the rest of the household obeyed every command just to avoid conflict with the red-headed Jersey women. Kyle was doing just this and much more this wonderful Friday afternoon.<p>

"KYLE! Did you remember to help your brother with his homework!"

"He doesn't need my help, Ma!"

"It doesn't matter you still need to work like a family and help each other out, how many times have I told you this, bubby!"

"Argh, fine!" he grumbled, dog-earing his book and leaving it behind on the plastic covered couch. As he was about to take his first step up the stairs the doorbell chimed and rang throughout the whole house. He stood –foot frozen over the first stair step- counting the seconds before Sheila screamed out, "KYLE! Can you get the door!" and with a snort he dragged himself over to the door, doing as she asked. Not even bothering to peer out the eyehole to check if it was Eric Cartman leaving another one of his "presents" at his front door step, the kosher boy pulled at the brass doorknob only to be surprised at what was such an unexpected visitor.

"Tweek?"

"GAH! C-Can I come in?"

He stared at the shaky boy, not even bothering to hide his shock.

"Um, sure by all means."

"Th-Thanks." The blonde spurted out before forcing himself inside the well-kept household. He didn't really remember the last time he was at Kyle's house besides those one or two times back then when they hung out but he did always appreciate how organized everything was. He stood there awkwardly not really sure what he should do next before Kyle raised an eyebrow and gestured towards the shiny couch.

"Uh...sit down I guess." With a yelp Tweek did as he was told, plopping himself onto the couch but not realizing how slidy plastic can be, slipped and fell on his bottom. Kyle bit his lip to hold back a laugh and helped the boy get back up on his feet. "Or we could stand instead. It really doesn't matter much." He said nonchalantly while dusting Tweek off.

"Well I feel –geh!- stupid..." he sighed. "I'm such a mess that I ca-can't even sit down ruh-right!" Kyle frowned, crossing his arms and looking like a spitting image of his mother that it scared Tweek.

"Don't say that." He got after. "Now why are you here? Let's be honest, you don't exactly come to my house everyday so there has to be a strong reason behind your visit." Tweek pursed his lips and fiddled with his glove covered fingers.

"Well...the thing is-"

"KYLE! Who was at the door!" Tweek screamed nearly falling on his butt again at the sound of Mrs. Broflovski's scary voice emitting from God knows where in the house. Kyle pinched his nose and tried to keep his tone reasonable.

"Just a friend from school, Ma!"

"What What? You have others friends over besides that Marsh kid for once!" she chortled. "That's a relief! And here I thought you had no friends! Make sure they don't dirty the carpet, I just got it steamed alright!"

"Yes, Ma!" Kyle yelled in a tone that did not match the anger and embarrassment that showed so evidently on his face. "You fugly, castrating bitch..." he muttered darkly under his breath. Tweek almost started hyperventilating from the pressure of it all.

"H-Holy shit! What if she heard you! SHE'D START A WAR WITH CANADA AGAIN!" he pulled at his hair. Kyle shushed him.

"Shut up! If she hears you mentioning that she'll bust a tit!" he started heading upstairs. "Whatever you need to talk about let's do it upstairs unless you want her to overhear us talking." Tweek nodded and followed after Kyle, careful not to let his boots to dirty the carpet for Sheila just got it cleaned, he remembered out of fear.

Kyle's room was just as neat as the rest of the house. His desk had all his pencils and papers organized and kept, his bed didn't have a single crease or wrinkle in the sheets, and their seemed to be no dust or trash anywhere; it was a mother's wet dream of a perfects son's bedroom. Kyle was just about to plop himself on the perfectly spread out bed until Tweek yelled out in horror.

"DON'T!" Kyle stopped, mid-plop with his butt still hovering over the bed.

"Uh...why?"

Tweek pulled Kyle back up and away from the bed by his shoulders and studied the sheets to see if his butt had caused any permanent damage. Seeing that it was still perfect and creaseless, Tweek let out a sigh of relief and stood back up, face to face with a clearly annoyed Kyle.

"I'm sorry Kyle but I just c-couldn't let you ruin your –geh!- bed sheets." Tweek stood protectively next to the bed. Kyle crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, tapping his foot looking like his mom again.

"Well it's not like the first time you did this. I'm used to you not letting me sit on my own bed because of your OCD like tendencies" Tweek furrowed his brows and mimicked Kyle's stance, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"I do NOT have OCD!" he hissed. "I just...can't let your hard work on fixing the bed go to waste!" Kyle's annoyed grimace turned up into tight-lipped smile.

"Sure, Tweek." He let his arms rest at his side. "How about we just sit on the floor then? I didn't work too hard cleaning that." Tweek looked at the floor like it just had turned into lava and with a "SWEET JESUS, BACTERIA ALL OVER THE PLACE!" he fell onto the bed, ruining the perfectness of the sheets.

"Oh well so much for that..." Kyle smugly smiled, taking his place on the bed next to Tweek. Tweek looked at the bunched up bed sheets like it was blood on his hands, nearly wanting to cry.

"Oh god...the pressure..." Tweek meekly said. Kyle placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and held back the amusement he felt for the sake of Tweek's sanity.

"I didn't like them all perfect like that anyway so don't go blaming yourself, okay?" The blonde nodded but still looked distant. "So, why don't you tell me why you're here in the first place before you get distracted again." Kyle's voice soothingly said, intentionally trying to calm the other teen. Tweek swung his feet and fiddled with his thumbs, before speaking with a clear voice.

"I broke up with Kenny." Kyle tried not to let his shock show on his face and kept his voice in the same tone.

"Why did you break up with Kenny? I thought you two were going great." Tweek laughed shakily, still fiddling with his thumbs.

"Yeah m-me too but uh...something made me think. If I wanted him to be happy I have to geh-get out of his life." his shaking started to settle down gradually the more he tried to even out his breathing. Kyle's hand still stayed on the blonde's shoulder.

"What made you think that?" he bended his head, trying to meet the others eyes but Tweek still paid all his attention to his twiddling fingers.

"He tries too hard to change himself being with me. He won't be able to act like himself if I stay around and I d-don't want to be the reason if he turns into a totally different person." He spoke with certainty.

"Dude," Kyle grimaced "He wants to change because he wants to be a better person for you. He already thinks that he isn't good enough and it's not a bad thing that he wants to change so you shouldn't see it as that." He struggled to keep his voice in its mellow tone. "He wasn't happy being who he was, Tweek. He was happy being with you." Tweek bit his lip and then Kyle finally saw more to the problem than it was.

"But that's not the only reason you broke up with him...was it." Tweek's posture uncomfortably straightened and Kyle smugly smiled once again. "What else happened, Tweek?"

"Craig and I kissed." He held up two fingers "Twice." The Jew cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So you do still have feelings for him. I see how that can confuse you enough to break up with Kenny." His grip on Tweek's shoulder tightened. "But you two can still work it out. I bet you anything he's totally down in the dumps right now over this whole thing." Tweek frowned even more.

"I'm a horrible person aren't I...leaving two perfectly good guys just because my minds to messed up to grow up and make a decision." He held his head with both of his hands. "I just don't know what to do anymore!" His shaking that was just beginning to disappear was now back and it vibrated the whole bed.

"Now don't say that." Kyle smiled. "If you're still that same kid that threatened Steven Spielberg with a bazooka and told Eric Cartman to his face that you hate him then I know you can get through this." Tweek laughed.

"Th-thanks." He finally looked up and met the boy's green eyes. "That really means a lot." His crooked smile weakened a bit. "B-But what am I going to do about Craig?" Kyle rubbed his chin and sighed.

"Well the guy had his chance didn't he? But that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve a second chance. There must've been a reason why you guys lasted for as long as you did..." He paused as he thought some more before speaking. It stayed quiet in the room besides the sound of the clock ticking on his bedroom room wall and the sound of the headboard meeting the wall with each shiver Tweek made that vibrated through the entire bed. It stayed quiet and for once Tweek didn't want it quiet, he wanted to know what Kyle had to say and he grew weary with his shaking getting even worse.

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock._

Why did Kyle need such a noisy clock for, Tweek didn't know. How could a guy keep from going insane with that loud clock? How did he sleep!

And with a clear of his throat Kyle- catching Tweek's attention from the clock- said something that might possibly change his life as he knew it.

"Why not have both?"

* * *

><p>:D<p>

Yup, it's exactly what you think. This fiction might possibly turn into a Creneek (is that how you spell it?)

Let's just wait and see :)

(**P.S.** The scores are 3 for Creek and 5 for Twenny. Also I almost cried when I saw a Shake Weight at Wal-Mart the other day...sigh October's a long wait...)


	12. The Rules About Craig Tucker

Improvement, guys. Improvement is what I need. Oh my writing is so ugh ... 8|

Oh yeah I also need to address another awesome reviewer, **Scarlet Wolf** has brought up some stuff in her reviews that I really need to work on and I _really_ appreciate the hell out of them 8D There were questions about parts of the stories I nearly forgot to explain! So I really want to thank her/him for that! (Btw cauliflower blue is actually an actually blue, look it up it surprised me the first time too lol)

Also to my surprise quite a few people oppose the "Creneek" idea and I wholeheartedly accept that :)

Alrighty I checked the word count and this chapter is more than 5,000 (not counting my ridiculously long AN, ugh -_-) which is the longest chapter so far in this story :D Enjoy!

(**WARNING!**: Minor language, kind of cracky humor here, and excessive Creek-ness because I am just in the biggest Creeky mood today 8D)

I don't own South Park.

* * *

><p><em>Ding, dong!<em>

"I'll get it!" Clyde jumped off his magical couch and practically skipped to his front door. Craig didn't even bother to ridicule to Clyde how they were the only two living things in the house besides his practically disabled dog and that neither one of them had plans of opening the door in the first place nor did he even have enough power to make a snide comment on how manly his skipping was; he was just ecstatic on the inside to finally see Token. Token was an easy guy to miss having as a friend. Sure Clyde had his moments as a sidekick but nothing could compare to the black godliness that Token held in a single pinkie.

Interested, Craig craned his neck and let it dangle with his chullo flaps and the little fluffy puffy balls on the end of the strings that the previous cat that Craig had mentioned hating just fucking loved to play with when he was asleep and Ruby purposely left his door open. He hated Ruby. He hated the got dang cat. This position made him of course very vulnerable for sneaky neck tickle attacks but he was sure Jessie (a nickname he had given to Clyde's dog because it reminded him of that perverted child molesters equally disabled dog on that god-awful show _Family Guy _that he secretly sorta liked but wouldn't dare tell Clyde unless he wanted to be tormented watching every freakin' season of it in a surprise _Family Guy _marathon sleepover that he would force him to go to) wouldn't try anything on him. The dog looked like it couldn't even muster up the strength to lick its own wrinkly canine ball sack.

Ugh, gross.

Clyde peeked out his ridiculously small peephole and laughed that laugh that only Clyde would laugh. You know, that laugh that sounded like he was high on helium. Yeah, _that_ laugh.

"Who isss ittt?~" he sang, tip-toeing to maintain his balance with his eyes to meet the peephole wagging his butt like a dog in heat.

"Just open the door. My muscles are still sore from practice today and I had to break a date with Lola to get here because of yo ranting about yo goddam couch!" Oh shit, his mad swag was turning on. "NOW YOU OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I POP A CAP UP IN YO-"

"TOKEN MUH MAN!" Clyde said with a gruff fake voice, busting open the door and giving Token the hugs he was infamous for. That poor door. That poor Token.

"Please get off me. I'm begging you. Please get off me." Clyde continued to hug him even tighter. Craig who had been watching this whole scene with his head upside down, decided to finally speak up.

"Clyde let the guy breathe. If you kill him I'll kill you, remember that." Clyde hissed at Craig like some goddamn cat with rabies and reluctantly let Token go, closing the door behind him.

"You'd probably kill me just to nail a hermaphrodite detective chick for all I know." He continued to hiss while not taking his sweet time to sit down next to Craig on the couch. The chullo wearing boy immediately brought his head down because he knew Clyde (being the weirdo that he is) would totally take advantage of Craig's vulnerable exposed neck for a surprise tickle attack.

Rule #39 about Craig Tucker: NEVER try and tickle him. Just don't.

Token walked over to Clyde's magical couch, his four hundred million dollar or something leather shoes tapping against the floor like a horse studying its pray before attacking. Craig maintained his cool exterior but inside he was like Tweek on New Year's Eve –which was a sight to see if you haven't experienced it before. The feeling of Token's judging eyes practically scissoring his body was very uncomfortable to say the least and Craig didn't like it because feeling uncomfortable was not a cool feeling and he was Craig Tucker, the very definition of the word _cool_.

Rule #4 about Craig Tucker: Never deny his prime meaning of the word "cool" because you know deep inside you wish you were as cool as him.

Token's intense studying went on for a couple more seconds and with each little second that passed by he swore he could hear his skin sizzling underneath his jacket from the intense staring Token was doing. He was about to finally ask if Token had a staring problem or something until the said man beat him to it. Why does Craig even bother speaking if people were just going to interrupt him?

"I'm making sure your Craig." Who the fuck else was he supposed to be, Butters?

"Who the hell else is he supposed to be, Mint berry Crunch?" Clyde practically spoke Craig's own thoughts word for word by making it sound even more ridiculous. See, sometimes he was good for something...on a rare occasion. Token gave him a "the fuck with Mint Berry Crunch?" face look before replying back to his absurd assumption.

"No _Clyde_ I'm checking if he's back to old Craig, not cynical asshole Craig." Clyde went "ahh", like what Token was doing was perfectly reasonable and he understood everything because everyone knows Clyde –the same Clyde whose IQ level was very similar to a pineapple's - was just as equally smart as Token, who had the IQ of whatever the fuck he wanted it to be because he could buy IQ points right out of the IQ bank whenever he goddamn pleased. Yes Clyde, you go ahead and just _think_ that because you're just so good at thinking that you can figure out what two times five is.

Whatever...

"So...is he?" Craig was too caught up in his thinking about Clyde and IQ that he didn't notice how close Token was now, continuing to study him like the last episode of _Lost_.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." He hummed while he rubbed his chin in thought. "We're going to have to do some tests."

Oh for Pete's sake...

"What tests?" Craig demanded. Token leaned back, standing up straight and crossing his arms with a smug smile smack dabbed across his face. If he had a camera he would totally take a picture. Something about Token was really photogenic, another thing everyone on God's happy Earth admired about him.

"Don't worry." He laughed. "They'll be quick."

* * *

><p>"...what?"<p>

Kyle cleared his throat again.

"I said why don't you give both of them a chance?" he spoke with ease. "Like go on a date with one and then go on a date with the other and see how you feel. Imagine and just think to yourself, which one feels like you could live the rest of your life with." Tweek blinked weirdly, closing one eye first before closing the other, and followed it up with a shiver.

"Oh...I thought you meant something else." He whispered and shook his head. "That sounds good and all except for the 'rest of your life' part. Something about that phrase is just...it's just too much pr-pressure, man!" he sighed. "Besides I know how I feel for each one already. I love 'em both. I kn-know it sounds stupid but I seriously do." Kyle snorted out a laugh, scaring Tweek.

"No I know that, dude! I'm trying to say to try and figure out which one isn't just a teen crush thing! Which one do you actually see yourself being with further into the future? Which one is the absolutely right choice? Do you see where I'm getting at?" Kyle stared at Tweek who was just totally blanked out and then he started wondering if Tweek was starting to drink cough medicine again.

Cough medicine was pretty awesome.

"Yeah." Tweek finally spoke up. "I see where you're getting at. It's pretty obvious who I should choose if you put it that way but I just still can't figure it out. I need to talk to...someone else. Just to be sure, ya' know." Kyle smiled and patted Tweek's back.

"Sure Tweek do whatever you need to do but...can you answer one question for me?"

"S-sure."

"Why did you come to me for relationship advice?" it was blunt but he was seriously confused on why Tweek came here of all places. They weren't the closest people in the world to be frank.

Tweek had no problem answering this.

"Well to be honest Token was kind of busy at the moment at practice and I thought since you were the smartest kid in class you could help me out," That sounded reasonable. "Plus I just see you and Stan and I can't help to notice you two are just so perfect with each other and you'd be able to understand." Kyle froze the moment he said "you and Stan".

"You...think Stan and I are a couple?" Tweek's hair went on end like he just got shocked by putting a toaster in a bath tub full of water.

"You aren't?"

"No not at all."

"..."

"..."

"GAH HOLY SHIT I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW, OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD, I BET YOU HATE ME SO MUCH RIGHT NOW AND I'M GOING TO DI-" Kyle put two hands over Tweek's mouth instantly shutting him up.

"Tweek I hate to say this but _please_ shut the fuck up." And Tweek obeyed. "It's okay it's no big deal, this isn't the first time someone implied that Stan and I were a...," he cleared his throat awkwardly, "a couple. So no harm done_ and_ knowing Kenny he was probably the one who told you this lie in the first place." Tweek nodded rapidly. "Yeah I should've known."

"I'm still sorry." Tweek mumbled behind Kyle's hands. The hands removed themselves from his mouth so he could speak clearer.

"As I said," Kyle wiped his hands on his pant leg. "No harm done." It stayed awkwardly quiet once more between them...again. Awkward silences seemed to follow Tweek wherever he went.

_Tick, Tock_

"Why aren't you two a couple?" he spurted out, not wanting to have to hear that clock from hell tick and tock like it was going out of style. "If you don't mind m-me asking that is." Kyle looked away from Tweek, trying to hide his embarrassment. It's not like the first time he hadn't asked himself that very same question. It haunted his mind every moment he had time to daydream, but he could never find the answer.

"I don't know." He said. "I guess I never really thought we should be like that. It's not like I got anything against gay people ,obviously, but being with Stan that way just doesn't seem..." he didn't want to sound rude, he really didn't want to but he had no other way of explaining it. And Tweek _did_ ask him this question for an honest answer right? "It just doesn't seem right to be gay, Tweek. I'm not gay, he's not gay and frankly I don't think we should be gay." Tweek stayed silent and it was not just another awkward silence. It was that kind of silence where you can feel someone starting to feel pissed off.

Oh no.

"I see." Tweek got up from the bed. "I'm sorry but I've got to go, Kyle."

"Tweek please don't take it like that."

"No I get it, Kyle. Being gay isn't right so I guess I'm all wrong aren't I? Huh, that makes sense. Total perfect sense! Sorry I wasted your time." he headed towards the door.

"No Tweek I seriously didn't mean it like that!"

Tweek was so close to opening the door dramatically for his exit but he paused. Kyle tried to help him out with his problems and now...he guessed that is was _his _turn to return the favor.

"Kyle, I see the way you look at Stan and friends don't look at each other with that 'look'. So you need to think about how you actually feel about him." He faced the door but he spoke directly to Kyle, the doorknob still clasped tightly in his hand.

"What 'look'? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't see the 'look'; no one does actually see the 'look' they sometimes give to other people. You don't notice the 'look' until that 'look' gets returned back. I know I totally sound like I'm uttering pure bullshit but I know you'll understand exactly what I'm talking about the next time it happens." He smiled. "See yah, Broflovski." Giving the doorknob a turn Tweek then left the household, despite how remarkably clean it was. It took a while for Kyle to process what Tweek just said in the most steady and confident voice he had ever heard him speak in.

What the fuck was the "look"?

"Fuck," his jaw clenched the more he tried to think. "That kid sure hasn't changed a bit."

* * *

><p>"DAG NAB IT KENNY WHERE THE HELL YOU BEEN?"<p>

He should've just ignored her but she was drunk again and she got pissed of whenever he ignored her when she was buzzed.

"I was out." He deadpanned. "I'm going to my room." _As if she cared..._

"The hell you is! You tell me where you've been off to right this minute, mister!" he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as much as he could. Why did he even bother coming home?

Oh yeah, the six-pack under the bed; how could he forget...

"I was out driving, that's all." Not bothering to even give her eye contact, he walked right past her crossed arm figure and into the thing they called a kitchen which was really half a bathroom too. Them was fancy people like that having a toilet smack dab in the kitchen. His bedroom was just right around the corner of that entrance in the kitchen, it was so close he could taste that beer. But of course Carol McCormick decided to get in his way...

"Where do you think you're going, mister! This conversation ain't over yet!"

_I knew I should've just gone through the got dang window..._

"I'm sorry, mom. I really am. Can I just get to my room already, please?" he said the magic word.

"Don't think you can sweet talk yourself out of this! Just wait until your camel turd of a father gets home then you'll be sorry!" Magic word rejected, fuck. He seriously didn't have time for this shit.

"Can I wait in my room until he gets home then!" those brain cells had to have suffered enough alcohol and drug damage to fall for that. Please be stupid, please be stupid!

"Alright then but when he gets here you're in a world a hurt, you hear me? Don't think this is over!"

He couldn't believe that actually worked. Wait...yeah he could.

He muttered out an "okay" and went straight in to his bedroom, blocking the door behind him with a rotting wooden chair. The beer called out to him from under the bed and how could he not deny it the right to be answered, all in its tall neck glory begging to be drunken till it's dry. He grabbed the case by its cardboard handle and snuck out of his bedroom, using his brain for once, using the window this time. Making sure to have a good grip on the tree and the six-pack –and just being totally ninja- he made it safely to the ground. Now time for the real question...where should he go now?

He couldn't go to Stan's place because he was sure that he was mad at him for skipping out on football practice today, Kyle's place was a no go because Sheila could smell alcohol from a mile away, Cartman was just a plain asshole who still got on his ass for being gay, Token and Clyde...the same reason as why he couldn't go to Stan's, and Kevin would probably force him not to get drunk and instead watch a couple of his kung-fu or –god forbid- his _Star War_'s movies. He had no one...and he _hated_ getting drunk by himself. Sure getting tipsy was another thing but just getting flat out wasted was different, what exactly was he supposed to do at a time like this? He tried to think of other people to hang out with but they were either homophobes ever since he came out or just plain boring and stupid, he leaned against the side of his house trying to desperately think of a solution and his head was started to hurt like a bitch. It was Friday night, he just got dumped, and he was not wasted yet so what the fuck. He sighed; there was no reason to just sit here and complain like a whiny dick. With no choice he popped open a can and drank by himself by the side of his house.

Alone.

* * *

><p>"What's your favorite color?"<p>

"Blue."

"Who's your favorite character from _The Lord of the Rings_?

"Boromir."

"When's your mom's birthday?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"When's Stripe's birthday?"

"February 26 at precisely ten-forty in the evening."

"Okay... that's not weird at all."

"Shut up."

Rule #10 about Craig Tucker: Don't _ever_ talk shit about Stripes.

"Wait!" Clyde interrupted Token, waving his hands around like he was on fire.. "I have a question we can ask him!" Token gave him the go to gesture and Clyde cleared his throat, sitting up straight at his sitting place on the kitchen counter.

"Okay, if it's four in the evening at a duck pond and the bench is exactly five inches off the ground at a eighty-five degree temperature with a fresh coat of paint on then," he paused for emphasis. "What shirt am I going to wear tomorrow?"

Token and Craig stared at the brunette who just smiled back at them, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Clyde, I hate you so much." Craig deadpanned.

"It's an honest question!"

"No it's not your just being an idiot."

"Whatever..." He pouted crossing his arms. "...the answer was red, if any of you cared."

"We didn't"

Token put his hands out in front of him on the table, signaling that this conversation was over.

"Seriously guys we need to finish the test!" Craig looked at him from across the table and jerked his thumb in Clyde's direction.

"Tell that to Mr. Bean over here."

"How am I Mr. Bean?"

"Because you annoy me."

Token slammed his hands on the table again.

"Enough! I have had it with you two, ass wipes!"

_Ding, Dong_

"Clyde, go get the door!" Token demanded, rubbing his forehead and feeling a migraine coming.

"Aw but why me?" Clyde whined.

"Because this is your house, retard." Craig backed up. Clyde hopped off the kitchen counter and headed out of the kitchen.

"I'm not a retard you're the retard," he mumbled under his breath as he approached the door. "...retard."

He unlocked the door and pulled it open, nearly pissing his pants at who stood behind it.

"Fuck."

"Gah! Is this a bad time?" Tweek yelled. "'Cuz I can leave if you want me too!" Clyde looked behind him, making sure Craig didn't hear Tweek's loud, scratchy voice and when he was sure he waved his hand in front of him.

"Yeah it's a bad time! You should go! Bye!" and right when he was about to close the door he heard a voice come from the kitchen.

"Clyde who's at the door?" Token's deep voice broke through. Clyde felt his hands sweat as he tried to quickly come up with a lie.

"It's just...uh...it's Tom Cruise! Yeah Tom Cruise, I'm telling him to leave don't worry!" he looked back at Tweek with panicked eyes and whispered, "Leave now! Go and save yourself while you can!"

"Ack why! Are you being robbed! Holy shit, should I call the police! OH GOD!" But it was too late...Craig's Tweek-O-Meter went off.

Rule #59 about Craig Tucker: Fuck yeah Craig has a Tweek-O-Meter.

"Clyde you lying you piece of shit!" Craig jumped out of his chair and immediately stormed into the living room. Clyde tried to hurriedly close the door shut but Craig overpowered him and saw who stood behind the door, feeling his heart skip a beat.

"Tweek." The mentioned boy widened his eyes and gulped nervously at the tall figure of blue that now stood in front of him.

"C-Craig." He twitched. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Craig fought the urge to get closer to the boy.

"Uh, Token's testing me to see if I'm still a cynical asshole." He jerked his head in the direction of the kitchen behind him. "You should come inside." Tweek hesitated.

"O-okay."

Clyde stood by Craig, mouth wide and shock riddled in his eyes.

"So...what now? You two are on talking terms again!" Clyde practically yelled. "When the fuck did that happen? When he tried to rape you this morning?" Craig shot Clyde a glare, full of cold dark apathy.

"I will cut your tongue off, grind it up in a mixer, force you to drink it, and sow your mouth shut leaving the taste of your own tongue and blood to be the last thing you ever remember."

Clyde shut up.

Token appeared finally and when he saw Tweek his once angry expression turned into horrified.

"When did Tweek get here?" he looked at Clyde. "And why does Clyde look like he just saw his own mom naked?" Tweek let out a "gah!" at the horrible imagery.

"Remember the doorbell that rang nearly ten seconds ago?" Token nodded. "Yeah turns out it wasn't Tom Cruise and was Tweekers here." He blinked. "As for Mr. Bean, I just told him what I would do if he didn't shut the fuck up."

"Hmm." Token looked back at Tweek feeling worried. "Are you okay being around Craig now, Tweek?" All three guys looked at the blonde, awaiting his response. Tweek looked at all of them nervously before rapidly nodding his approval. With a sigh, Craig ruffled the boy's hair.

"That's cool." He smiled briefly before bringing it back to his usual blank expression. Token and Clyde couldn't help to feel a bit relieved that the two had finally made up just enough to be able to handle one another's presence because honestly,

It was going to be nice to have the fab four back together again.

* * *

><p>"Alright, what's my favorite movie?"<p>

"_Dude, Where's My Car?_"

"Correct!" Clyde beamed, proudly. "What's my favorite color?"

"Red."

"Correct again!" he said. "Now last question..." clearing his throat he continued. "What is my favorite food?"

"Anything edible."

He sighed, "No Craig, it's my mom's tacos. God, anyone in South Park could've told you that like seriously!" Craig shrugged his shoulders, nonchalantly.

Rule #5 about Craig Tucker: He doesn't care.

Token smiled and grabbed his clipboard, checking off the following check box labeled, "Clyde's Quiz".

"Well Craig so far you're passing with flying colors!"

"That's because he's gayer than a rainbow." Clyde snorted. Craig flipped him off from across the table.

"Shut up. You're going to be coming out of the closet _real_ soon. I can just sense it." Clyde paled before turning his attention to Token who sat at the head of the table because he just so deserved the head of the table.

"So what's next on the list of tests, Toke?" he asked, desperately trying to change the subject. Token looked down at the list and grimaced.

"There's one test left..." he sighed. "Craig, are you up for it?" Craig shrugged his shoulders again.

"I honestly don't care." Token checked off the last box.

"He passed." Clyde furrowed his eyebrows feeling very much confused.

"What? I don't get it, what was the last test?" Token held up the clipboard and showed the name of the check box he just marked off. Clyde leaned over, squinted his eyes reading what it said.

"The 'Are You Up For It?' test...wha?"

"It's obvious Clyde. I ask Craig if he's up for the last quiz and if he replies that he doesn't care than it's obvious he's still the same Craig that he always was. No more depressed, cynical asshole Craig. He's all cured!" Clyde stared at Token like he was speaking Japanese or something before cocking his head to the side like a deformed puppy.

"Wha?" he repeated. Token just sighed and looked over to Craig with a blank look.

"Craig, do me a favor man. Flip off Clyde." Craig was nothing but happy to comply. Clyde crossed his arms across the table and buried his head into them.

"I give up." He mumbled though his crossed arms. Tweek, who was sitting by the boy at the table, rubbed his back with sympathy, feeling pity for him.

"It's okay, Clyde. I d-don't get it either." He whispered. Craig rolled his eyes.

"Look since it's been proven that I'm no longer all depressed with cynical-itis asshole-ism can we do something else then?" Clyde gave a "humph!" from the buried depths of his arms making Craig raise an eyebrow at him. "Got something to say, champ?" Clyde glared at him.

"Why don't we all go on a trip to Peru? We all know how much you just _love_ it there!"

Okay the most important rule of all is going to be noted here so pay very close attention to what will be said,

Rule #2 about Craig Tucker: If you truly treasure your life and want to live the remainder of your years than never...EVER...mention the word Peru around him unless you seriously want your term on this Earth to be over with and done for. _Capiche_?

"Oh hell no," Token gasped. "Did you just break rule number two? You a dead man now, Clyde. I'm sorry, bro but you seriously are gonna die." His chair screeched along the floor as he pushed away from the table. "I'll be in the living room, I'm out of here."

Rule # 71 about Craig Tucker: His friends are _very_ aware about these rules.

Tweek's eyes widened. He didn't want Clyde to die yet, he was a good friend! The two boys had this sort of eye duel going on at the moment, Clyde stared at Craig and Craig returned the favor brutally; the tension between them could give power for the whole house instead of electricity. It's not fair, Tweek was stuck here, He couldn't move even if he wanted too. Clyde's chair blocked his passage to leave. So he was stuck here with two guys that looked like they were about to murder each other. Luck was seriously not on his side lately...

"Guys..." Tweek whispered. "P-Please don't fight. Agh, it was an honest mistake! Let's just forget this happened and g-go watch TV!" they just continued to stare at each other. "Please?"

"Not now, Tweek. I need to teach this asshat a lesson." Craig growled not breaking their continuing eye duel. Tweek twitched.

"Gah! Please, I'm b-begging you!"

"That's gotta sound familiar to you, don't it Craig?" Clyde smirked. Craig leaned over the table and bared his teeth.

"You little-"

"PLEASE!" the blonde screeched. "I'm not fooling around! I'm tired of people fighting! It's emotionally draining me and I'm just so sick of it already!" he extended his arm and touched Craig's shoulder, trying so desperately to break his attention. "Craig please just d-do it for me, okay!" Craig looked away from Clyde and meet Tweek's frantic eyes. The bags underneath them were so much darker than he remembered...

With a grunt, he leaned back in his seat and flipped Clyde off. "I won't kill you today but I can't promise I won't tomorrow." Tweek patted Clyde's back and smiled.

"Go watch TV with Token, dude." Clyde gave him a questioning look. "Just do it." He had nothing against Tweek so he did as he was told, not forgetting to stick his tongue at Craig before leaving the kitchen area. The second he was gone Craig got up and sat in Clyde's chair next to Tweek, he studied his face even more and as Tweek opened his mouth to talk Craig put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"You haven't been getting sleep more than usual." He spoke. "Why?" Tweek blinked, large honey eyes gazing up at Craig and making his heart skip a beat again.

"Would you be getting any sleep during a time like this?" his lips brushed against Craig's finger with each word they traced out in a whisper. They were a bit chapped from constantly biting them but it was the imperfections like this that Craig thought made him so perfect the way he was. He resisted the temptation to just bring his face closer and meet his own with the imperfect pair that teased him just by existing.

"Why are you here at Clyde's?" a question that had been bothering him the moment he came here. Tweek's breathing stayed steady, exhaling right on the tip of his finger.

"I don't have to tell you why." He smiled, lips rubbing even more against the digit Craig kept near his mouth. Craig raised an eyebrow, feeling his own lips curl at the edge into a crooked smirk as he inched his face closer to Tweek's.

"Oh really?" he hummed. "And what if I just try to force out the answer for you?" he felt his warm breath on the back of his finger. Tweek's eyes danced with mischief.

"You can try," his eyes now half closed as Craig neared even more. "But I still won't tell you." Craig's lips hovered so close to Tweek's own but his finger still acted as barrier between them.

"Well then I guess I'm just going to have to try."

"You can give it your best shoot but I won't give in, Tucker." He felt moisture now on his finger and resisting was futile now. Temptation always wins.

"Doesn't hurt to try though, will it?" he removed his finger finally, the skin of their lips touching gently and their eyes both half-lidded.

"Nope." And that's all that he needed.

Rule #1 about Craig Tucker: None of the rules listed below this apply to Tweek Tweak.

* * *

><p>Oh yeah I purposely left out the lyrics because I recently found out you can't have lyrics on your fic's because of suing rights or something, i dunno it's stupid 8|<p>

I promise I'll answer the more questions further on in the story! :D I swear!

I kind of love this chapter for some reason...idk 8D

I didn't have time to reread it so it's bound to have it's errors, sorry. Well leave some reviews, critique, or questions and remember the count for Creek or Twenny is still up :P

R&R~

(Wow the votes for Creek went up; score is now six for Creek and five for Twenny! Keep voting guys, it ain't over yet ^_^)


	13. Clyde Cockblock Donovan

Just got back from vacation.

Sand...is...everywhere...

(**WARNING!**: Short chapterness, bad language and just total faggotry )

Crai'gs **POV** this time and I do not own South Park

* * *

><p>Okay I know on the outside I looked cool and calm because it's who I am. I was known not to let my emotions (if any) show on the exterior. That's just everyone's basic description when they're asked, "Who is Craig Tucker?" It's always the guy in the blue that's currently flipping you off not giving a damn about it, isn't it? Right now though I was the complete opposite of what I showed on the outside...which really doesn't happen often. But seriously I was kissing Tweek Tweak for the third time this day! I was squealing like a fucking fan girl inside my head and not just because of the kiss itself, it was because this was a <em>real<em> kiss. That first kiss today was by force in a restroom stall that Tweek resisted mostly and the second one was just a "can you do me a favor" type of kiss, a chore, if you will, so there was really no actual meaning to it at all. But this, right now was different by a long shot. Tweek _wanted_ this kiss just as much as I wanted it myself. There were no chores or force, it almost felt like it was just instinct.

I'm really fucking surprised he's actually kissing me. It's blowing my mind that he isn't backing away right this second. I thought the hate he felt for me still ran deep in his blood...I knew he hated me. He made sure I knew every day just by not getting anywhere near me and I honestly couldn't blame him for hating me. I probably hated myself more than he could possibly hate me. I lost Tweek because of my own stupid actions; it was my entire fault for how this all turned out and why he had to seek comfort from...I don't even want to _think_ of his awful name. The blood was on _my_ hands and not anyone else's. Yes, I could have apologized. I could've got him back. But I felt it was for the best just to keep him as far away from me as possible, just in case I hurt him all over again. When I didn't talk to him after the whole incident I knew, as I said before, that he needed me...it was a fact that he wasn't just going to let me go without a fight and he would try to force me to talk it out with him, try to make things better and back to the way they used to be. I couldn't let that happen. Not a chance. I wasn't what he needed. He wanted Craig but I wasn't Craig. I wasn't even human.

I was a monster.

So when he cornered me I didn't know what else to do and I had to be an asshole, to him of all people. I spoke the word he resented the most out of all the horrible things he had been called by bullies in the past, his weakest point, and I used it against him for what I thought (at the time) was for his own good. I called him a freak. That certainly was the lowest and most "assholey" thing I felt that I had ever done in my life but it was enough for him to give up on trying to fix what was already broken beyond repair. It made me depressed the minute I uttered it from my mouth and I didn't even look at his face when I said it because I couldn't even bare to picture his reaction in my mind, that alone was too much. It worked though, he hated me enough to never look my way again. It was all for his own good, I tried to remind myself that every second, but I was just sugarcoating bullshit. I was the only thing that had enough patience to handle him, the person he probably only trusted and there I went hitting him below the belt and calling him a "freak". I thought he would never forgive me and I still don't think he will.

So no one will ever understand how I feel at this moment. How hope somehow wiggled its way through my life and made it seem a whole lot brighter. I feel like I can conquer the world with this feeling alone. I'm kissing Tweek Tweak and I wanna scream like a flaming faggot at a Lady Gaga concert and I seriously could give less of a shit on how stupid that sounds. No one could ever understand...

"Holy shit!"

The chapped lips that made me feel so positive pulled back with a whoosh of air, the owner falls off his chair with a "GAH!" and a scream. The bliss I felt is now replaced with feeling like a complete idiot with my eyes clenched and my lips puckered out like I just ate a bad pickle. Then that feeling is replaced almost immediately with intense hatred and rage at whoever ruined this moment and I have a hunch on who exactly this said person was.

Clyde "Cockblock" Donovan.

Yes and he was living up to the potential of his middle name... very well might I add.

"I knew something was going to happen! I knew it!" I hear him getting closer to the table. I don't want to turn around and look at him, just the mere sight of him and I know I'll go ballistic and punch him in the man tit. "I come in and I see you two lip locking, what the actual fuck! Tweek, you're with Kenny! I never suspected that you'd do something so two-timing to him!" Now is my time to speak. Besides, Tweek looks like he just suffered too much shock to form words for the moment.

"They broke up, dip shit." I still look away from him. He gasps a bit too dramatically for my taste but it does make me think more about how a lot has happened in this one day...that's kind of weird.

"Why!" his voice raised in pitch. Another reason why I find Clyde so fucking annoying is that when he's pissed off or confused his voice's raises so high up that there's a point you start to question if that one testicle rumor is true or not. Ugh. "Please, for the love of all that is holy, don't tell me you broke it off for this _ass wipe_!" I can't see him but I know he's pointing at me; I'm the only ass wipe in the room. I could say something back but that would just make him raise his voice even more. Then it'll get so annoying that Token will come in here and I don't need Token yelling at us too. Token's scary when's he's mad. He's got this whole neck thing going on when he's pissed. It's freaky.

I sighed. "Actually he didn't choose either one of us." Clyde still wasn't pleased.

"Well then _fuck_! Why are you two snogging like two British nannies at a stag party! Just because they broke up doesn't mean it's all right for you to molest Tweek, Craig!"

"It was just a kiss, Clyde. Stop making a big deal." He snorts and I'd be lying if I said that kind of, sorta did not disgust me. No one likes to hear someone inhaling their mucus, it ain't right.

"I am _not_ making a big deal!" he snorts again. Ugh...again. "Why did you make him break up with Kenny? They were doing fine until _you _came along!"

"I didn't make him."

"Well then what did? How are you going to convince me that this isn't all you're doing?"

"I don't know."

Tweek stares back and forth between Clyde and me, looking like a spazzy golden retriever watching an intense tennis match and praying a miracle happens. This is just too much pressure for him. Clyde's still ranting on and on about how much Kenny is better than me and quite honestly it's really making that murderous rage even stronger and I'm trying really hard not to start a murdering streak but a man can only take so much. So there we are just Tweek and me, taking Clyde's hysteric bantering like two kids that just got caught smoking behind the school dumpster (it's actually happened before). I didn't notice how hard I was gripping the chair until I actually broke off a piece –it was an accident, honest-. I let out a hiss, feeling a splinter go into my palm and warm liquid start to drip out. I looked down at what seemed to throb out of my hand and turned out to be blood. But that wasn't the worse thing... Tweek saw it too.

"AGH! Oh my _god_, you're bleeding buckets! You're going to die! Why did you _do_ that!" he yells pointing at my hand. Yeah I got a cut but I'm not actually going to have to bring a pail out am I? Clyde stopped his fuming and starts freaking out along with Tweek.

"Oh my god! You better not bleed to death in my kitchen Craig! My mother will throw a bitch fit!" His voice starts to sound further off. "I'll get some bandages from the bathroom! I'll be right back! Tweek try not to let him rape you again why I'm gone! I mean it!" I flip him off with my uninjured hand right before I hear his footsteps leave the kitchen. I stare forward and notice that Tweek was still conscious. Tweek usually faints at the sight of blood so...how is he still standing upright right now holding my now blood covered hand?

He spoke so fast I'm surprise his tongue could keep up, "Man, I hope you don't get all infected from the wood! This chair doesn't look very clean! How are you able to break it! Jesus Christ you must be like some kind of super being to be able to break off wood! Holy shit, dude! Why didn't you tell me you had super strength! Oh god, what if the FBI wants to take you in and dissect you! They'll find out right away b-because that's what happened at Roswell with those aliens and stuff, they figure this shit beforehand and plan it all out to confuse the mass p-public because they can see the fucking future! They could be coming here any minute to kidnap you in the disguise of Jehovah Witness's and take you in their van! GAH!" He goes on and on, gripping my hand tighter which each crazy theory he sputters out. Though he is making it hurt even more I could honestly care less. His hair's all frazzled and covering his face but I can still see his eyes all huge and bug-eyed from all the stress beneath his bangs. When was the last time he got a haircut? Jeez...what had happened to him since I've been gone this whole time?

He's close to me again but he's too worried to care about that. I touch his face with my splinter-free hand, caressing his cheek and bringing his attention to me and away from my hand. The bags under his eyes still look so dark, resembling bruises almost. It makes me feel sad when he looks like such a train wreck like this.

"Why are you fussing so much?" he blinks. "You shouldn't care if I die from a little splinter." His eyebrows knit into an expression I can't really tell if he's cross or sad. He looks away from my face and back at my hand, his grip loosening a bit, finally noticing he was making it even redder. I try to study his face feeling curious about what was going through his mind. I honestly didn't suspect for what he said next. Not in a million years did I suspect what he said.

"I d-don't want to lose you." He whispers. "Not again." I stopped breathing for a bit just to digest it into my brain that he thought he lost me. Did he lose me? I thought he knew I would always be there for him.

My thumb stroked the skin on his cheek, feeling something wet start to cover it now. I didn't know what it was until another one came from his eye. I realized that...he was crying. Why is he crying? Did I do this? God, I hope I didn't do this. It still kills me either way if I hadn't or not.

"Tweek..." the name sounds so beautiful though it was a ridiculous name to give your child. He made it beautiful no matter how silly it sounded.

"Goddammit Craig I said NOT to rape him!"

Now entering: Clyde fucking "Cockblock" Donovan. Oh how his timing is always right will remain a mystery.

"Don't you ever listen? Am I going to have to buy a squirt bottle to spritz you with whenever you misbehave to teach you a lesson?" the sound of a plastic case hits the table and I see the little red cross on it, noticing it was the first-aid kit from the bathroom. Clyde sneers at me expecting me to bite back a comeback on how I wasn't a fucking cat and I didn't need to be spritz but it didn't come. Instead, I thanked him for being such a "big help" and told him to leave. He refuses because he's a stubborn douche boat like that.

"I'm staying right here whether you like it or not! It's my house-"

"Your parent's house." I corrected

"It doesn't matter! It's still my house, goddammit!" he pauses and I hear a shuffling from behind me. "Tweek, can you go outside with Token please."

Tweek arched an eyebrow seeming a bit baffled by Clyde's suddenly changed tone but in a matter of only seconds he nodded a response back rapidly, squeezing his way through and leaving the kitchen. He met my eyes one last time before joining Token in the living room area of the house and I hear more shuffling coming from Clyde. Clyde squeezes his way through and sits where Tweek sat not only moments ago, opening the first-aid box and pulling out some gauze and tweezers. I was about to say no to him getting anywhere near me with sharp objects but his face seemed serious, way more serious than I'm used to seeing him like. He wets the gauze with some disinfectant and motions me to give him my hand. Warily, I do so and before he does anything he takes a deep breath.

"This will hurt." I clenched my teeth and note the warning, preparing myself as the liquid on the gauze touched my wound. I bite down on my tongue as the alcohol burns and starts to numb my palm, feeling my muscles clench at the pain. He dabs it gently before finally getting the tweezers and pulling the splinters one by one onto a towel that lied on the table along with the kit. (Somewhere in the world Towelie was proud that Clyde remembered to use a towel). His face seems more expressionless than mine as he does this and I can't help to feel slightly confused myself. Why the sudden change?

"Why so cereal, Clyde?" he continues to pay all his attention to the splinters in my hand but he still speaks back in that soft, sturdy tone of voice that didn't sound at all like him. It sounded like my own voice and it was kind of scaring the shit out of me.

"Why are you all of a sudden trying to take him back?" he plucks out another splinter. "You didn't even bother to apologize and here you are being all Mr. Romantic." his eyes remain blank as he wipes the splinter on the towel. "Why are you doing this?"

Since when was he all close to Tweek like this? I don't remember him giving this much of a damn like this before. It kind of pisses me off.

"First of all," I let out a soft hiss as he pulls out a bigger splinter. "I'm not 'taking him back' as you put it. It's the opposite. I want _him _to take _me_ back." He raises an eyebrow but still pays me no eye contact. "Second," I continue. "How can I apologize for something so horrible? A simple little apology wasn't going to solve anything. Apologies mean nothing. It's not like I can write him an 'I'm sorry' letter and expect him to take me back just like that." He takes out the final splinter. "I messed up big time so I had to suffer. No apologies can fix what I did." He puts the tweezers back on the table and his fingers grab the gauze he took out not to long ago, taking a roll of bandage along with it. He grabs my hand and places the gauze gently over my hand, peeling off some bandage to hold it over.

"You still didn't have to be a complete asshole to him." He says through his teeth as he bites off the end of the bandage. "You really did a number on him calling him a fucking freak after nearly beating the life out of him." A scoff comes from him while he rolls the bandage over the gauze. "You know... it was _us_ that sat with him those three days in the hospital. Just me, Toke, and Kenny; _we_ were there for him. I don't recall ever seeing you there." The last end of the bandages sticks to my skin; he gets up and closes the case of the first aid kit and throwing the towel in the trash next to us. I glare at him while he does this.

"What did you expect me to do? I couldn't just get up and go to the hospital, he would've freaked the fuck out and those doctors would try and put me in jail for disturbing him!" I get up now from my seat and follow him as he goes down the bathroom down the hall out of the kitchen. "And for the record I know what I did was wrong! I thought making him think I was an asshole would be what's best for him. He would stay away from me and he wouldn't ever get hurt again." Clyde puts the kit in the closest in the bathroom and leaves right away, closing the door behind him. I continue to follow him. "Clyde you've just got to understand...I know I messed up and I don't deserve a second chance. I've fucked up." He stops walking, leaving me to resume talking. "But he needs me as much as I need him. I'm the only one who can take care of him right, better than his own fucking parents, and he's the only who can just brighten my entire life by just existing. I have the patience and he has..." I can hear the blood throbbing in my ears as the pressure in my head builds up. I'm sounding really corny right now and I know Clyde will never let me live it down but I need him to see what effect that the kid has on me.

"Well, he has my heart, Clyde." Clyde turns around and this weird looking smile is on his face. He's crying buckets of course; he was always an addict for dramatic, cheesy speeches like I just gave right now. What a dweeb.

"Craig, I know how much he means to you..." he clenches the ends of his sleeves, sniffling and inhaling his mucus. Nasty. "I've known that since forever. It's just...what you did, how you hurt him...you can't EVER let that happen again." I stare at him. He wipes the tears away from his face and he tries to bring back that serious face he had before but it's not as effective. "I know that you think he only had you but in honesty he has all of us to help him out. I mean, he's fine now isn't he?"

I shake my head, "Have you honestly asked him if he's okay? Have you even seen him up close? He's a mess." He rolls his eyes at this. "It's _true_! You don't even have to ask! Just look at him, goddammit! I'm not making it up!"

"Okay, chill out." He rests his hand on my shoulder but I shrug it off. "I believe you. He does look a bit worn out lately but he went through a hard time. Trust me, if it weren't for Kenny," I cringe at his name. "-he'd be in a lot worse of a state then he is in now."

"Yeah I'll believe that when hell freezes over."

_Ding, dong_

Clyde's eyes darken and jaw clenches at the sound of the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Token's voice shouts out from the living room on the other side of the kitchen. Clyde breathes out a sigh of relief. Seriously... is he _that_ lazy that he can't even answer the fucking door, Jesus Christ.

"Craig, I want you to understand something yourself," Clyde renews the conversation. "If you honestly love Tweek let him go. Give him a chance to be happy with Kenny." The sound of the door jingling open is heard from the living room.

"But what if he gets AID's? The hoesky ain't clean and we all know that."

"Oh my god..." Token's voice is still heard from the living room. A loud "GAH!" is heard and the sound of something falling over comes after it. Clyde and I turn our heads and head towards the kitchen exit to the living room to see what was going on. Token covered the door with his body so whoever was on the other side we couldn't see but we definitely could hear Token whispering to the unknown house guest. Where did Tweek go?...

"Look man, seriously this isn't a good idea."

"Please just let me talk to him."

"Now's not the time."

"I'm begging you man."

The voice sunk in and I knew who was on the other side of that door. Clyde must've realized too because he held me back immediately with his arm before I could do anything.

Oh fuck, did God hate me...God really hated me.

* * *

><p>Bleh, what a bad way to end a chapter OTL<p>

I'm really starting to not like this story. All the characters personalities are wack and totally OOC. I hate how I made everyone look like lovesick bastards 8| Thank goodness it's almost done.

Ugh.

I need to start a new project...

R&R

(Points are seven for Creek and six for Twenny; put your votes in fast because the story's gonna end soon. Only a couple more chapters left.)


End file.
